Kitsune Hero
by The Swordslinger
Summary: ON HIATUS. CHECK CHAPTER 9 FOR INFO. Getting thrown into a new world after a war and massive genocide isn't one's idea of fun. Less for a blond who has to deal with getting to fight guys who think of themselves as gods, all with an attitude. Wisecracking, Strong, Cynical Naruto. Small harem with Miss Martian, FemSuperboy and FemSasu.
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING, I am just a guy who felt like doing something heroic for once with lots of wisecracking. And a warning, Kyuubi/Kurama is a perv and sadist who'll try to make Naruto more "fun" as the fox says.

IMPORTANT NOTES: Fem Superboy (If having trouble imagining, Google "Claire Kent by LexiKimble" and you'll see.). The harem is small: Miss Martian, FemSuperboy and another girl who'll be revealed in this very same chapter.

**XXXXXX**

Definitely not Kansas

He woke up groggily at the smell of garbage, wondering if it had all been a dream or not. To his surprise, he was in a completely new place, mainly because he knew all of his so called hometown's alleys when he was hiding only to get a beating. He was between two large brick only buildings, some broken windows at his side and just darkness in this day's sunset.

"W-What the fuck happened to my body?"

He asked upon getting out of the dumpster and looking at himself in shock, his body was that of a perfectly built Olympic athlete, a middleweight boxer being all muscle and no fat. He was taller and felt lighter than usual, also he noted his blond, sun-kissed hair was a bit longer and was on falling on his scalp like a spiky mop with some spikes near his eyes but fortunately not blocking his eyesight. He walked to a window, checking his cerulean deep sky eyes looking at himself in shock, he still had his characteristic whisker like birthmarks… but only had his ragged orange pants, so covered in dirt and black scorches that they were just useless. He could also note that he had grown harder pectorals and a six pack.

For a supposedly sixteen years old body, he sure went through one hell of a transformation. Not that he disliked it.

"What's the matter, kid? You lost?" someone asked behind him.

"We could help you, for all of your money. If you don't have any we're up for roughing you up to kill some time." Another said, the blond looking at the figures taking out butterfly knives.

He sighed, "Well, might as well get some steam out…"

(One brutal beating later.)

The blond was clad in his fresh new and stolen clothes. The punks were currently in the dumpster, tied up with convenient old rope he found in the trash. He admired his new clothes in the window's reflection: an orange muscle shirt that hugged his new built, a black sports jacket wide opened to show his chest and with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a pair of black pants that from the knees down were orange and a pair of orange sneakers with black streaks designed as flames. He also got himself a ridiculous ski-cap to keep his new unruly mane in control, it was snow white and it had a cat smiley on the middle of his forehead.

"Gotta say…" he started, putting on a pair of black, fingerless gloves, "You guys have a great taste in clothing for thieves. But next time you want to pick up a fight, be sure your opponent isn't me in a bad day." Then he kicked the large trash container and its lid fell on top of the duo's head. The blond left with no remorse in his soul.

"Well, first things first." He said to himself, tapping his right temple with two fingers to concentrate, '_Come on, you fuzzy ass, you gotta be in there._' He thought in his mind, searching, until he found what he looked for, the twenty foot tall fox that lived in his gut, "**You fucking, annoying naked ape…**" the blond grinned, '_Glad to have you, fur-ball. So, any idea where the fuck we are?_' "**Was gonna ask you the same thing… then bite your head off and shit it down your neck.**" The fox spat angrily. '_I love you too._' was the young man's sarcastic reply. "**We wouldn't be here if it weren't for you-**"

The blond man's calm attitude soured as he got an angry glare on his face, "Shut it." He said solemnly to the being in his head, "I know it's been my entire fault with how things ended… but I-"

"LOOK OUT!"

The blond turned in time to see a fire truck headed his way… seven inches from his face. People screamed helplessly… only to gape in shock when the blond man jumped in an incredible display of agility and flexibility as his body curled in the air like an animal's and he landed on all fours atop the red truck, scaring the shit of half the firemen in it. With the way his new cap moved and his wild mane of a hair flew in the wind the man looked a lot like a fox, both in appearance and now posture.

"Ok, first I gotta pay attention to where I am if I want to find out where I am." He stated calmly, letting the truck and the shocked men in it take him to wherever they were going. The firemen were also wondered why someone would wear such a ridiculous cap.

After a not so comfy ride in the truck he finally jumped off when the thing reached its destination, a small lab building in fire by the name of Cadmus. The fire had already been put out, so the newly arrived firemen were to return to their base and tell their partners about the strange blond man they nearly crashed into just to watch him move like a wild fox and land on their truck like some graceful beast.

"Note to self," the blond said as he hoped off the truck and looked around, "Find out how to drive one of those." He said looking at the strange vehicles he had never seen before.

"Hey, are you with the League?" asked a police officer, getting a raised brow from the blond.

"Huh?"

"Are you with the League?" the man repeated himself before pointing at the second floor's opened window, "If you are, some of those heroes are in there helping to put out the fire. You should help them." the man said, believing the blond whiskered man to be of this League he spoke about.

The said blond raised his brow higher, but decided to go anyways, "Well, what the hell? I need answers and I'm not heartless enough to let people be in pain." And with that he easily leaped into the window, shocking the officer.

"Definitely from the League, even if that cap was pretty goofy." The officer said before calling off the others, thinking they wouldn't be needed any longer. (Ah, typical comic logic, leave the hero for himself, at least Commissioner Gordon is useful.)

XXXXXX

The moment the young man stepped in the building he was greeted by trouble… small, blue imp like creatures lunging at him. He reacted like any normal person with a sadistic demon fox in his head and lot of stress to work out:

"**Got'cha bitch!**" the fox hollered in the foxy young man's head, said demonically enhanced individual was currently delivering a powerful uppercut on one of the imps. The moment it got midair the creature received a fast series of jabs before getting sent flying back to its brethren by a roundhouse kick to its side, being used like a bowling bowl to knock the other imps out of the way and allow the blond to run in. This displeased the fox, "**Come on, you're in great shape after I and Yami became one with you ever since THAT fight! Use our full power for once! Their insides should be outside, anyways!**"

"I want to save whoever that guy in blue said was here." The blond explained, finding an opened elevator gate, blocked by several more imps. He growled as he charged at them, "If these imps are giving me a fight then I guess I should help whoever has annoyed them this much if they're heroes and have answers! Besides, it's obvious these guys aren't normal!" he answered as he leapt in the air and raised a hand up. The moment his limb got in the air a golden energy surrounded it, becoming a much larger golden arm with clawed fingers that the whiskered fighter used to knock all of the imps out of his way with a backhanded whip like punch.

"**Fine, save these "heroes"… then get back to killing things.**" The fox said too bored now and wanting carnage.

The blond sweat-dropped as he landed on all fours, and then ran off to the gate in that same position, "Damn it, I might have gotten my best moves and intellect from both you and Yami…But you're the one with the meaner streak." He grabbed a line and slid down, "You could cut it a bit on the killing, right? Not even Yami was this out for blood." He stated, finally finding an opened gate and jumping into it, landing again on all fours. "Now, be a sweetheart and give me the coordinates of where they are."

"**I'm not your bitch, bitch…**" the fox said with a cackle, wanting the blond to beg, but he wouldn't.

"You got two seconds to tell me where they are or I'll put you in a cage so small you won't be able to even blink." He threatened.

"**Fine… naked ape.**" The big fox was silent as he and the blond concentrated on where the targets were… and then found them. "**They're fighting someone strong. I can sense also something stronger than usual near them… Hmm, I do hope it's hostile or at least a female.**" There was a lecherous smirk on the vulpine maw.

"Mind outta the gutter, you perverted fox." The blond said angrily, "You already saw me getting some once. Now we got to find those heroes and then deal with whatever it is that might give us trouble. And then, hopefully, I'll get myself some answers."

Then the fox grinned more when noticing the company, more blue imps, "**Oh, you have to kill these bitches at least! I want some pain…and you getting laid once again and to dominate the female completely when you mate with her.**"

The blond grumbled, getting on all fours again, barring his sharp canines at the imps, "Ugh… after this is done, I'm kicking YOUR furry ass." He stated, getting strange stares from the imps who thought him crazy before they were brutally beaten by his fists, all the while he moved forward like a wild animal, charging and swinging his fists in a mad but actually well composed fighting style. He moved flexibly, using his body's instincts and senses to detect incoming attacks and evade them with bizarre movements reminiscent of a fox's when running and dashing away from danger only to attack mercilessly at his enemies. When he got himself a path he ran for it, still on all fours.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad entered a new room, the youngest of the heroes was stunned, "Okay. I'm officially whelmed." He said with wide eyes when they look inside the room.

There were many creatures inside of tubes generating electricity from their bodies. They couldn't help but inspect the place, hack the computer and try to find out what was going on, so they stumbled upon Project Kr. They'd have gone to check what it was right in that moment had it not been for a newcomer.

"Don't move!" Interrupted the commanding voice. They turned to face the large hero Guardian with some Genomporhs accompanying him, all had arrived at the room the moment they were about to find out what Project Kr was. "Wait." Guardian halted the creatures, taking a look at the intruders. "Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash?" He asked in confusion.

"At least the guy gets the name right." Robin commented to the speedster.

"I know you." Aqualad realized. "Guardian. A hero."

"I do my best." The man with the golden shield replied.

"Then what are you doing here?" the redhead asked.

"I think, that's my question, boys." The man countered. "I'm the chief of security. You're trespassing. We can call the Justice League. They can prove it."

"You think the League can prove that you're bringing weapons?" Kid Flash questioned him.

"Weapons? What do you … urgh…" the heroes were now taken back when the man's eyes adopted a faraway look, "What have I…" He wondered, holding his head in pain "Ahhh, my head!" the moment that cry of pain ended he looked coldly at the heroes, sending the creatures after them. "Take them down hard! No mercy." He continued with sharp voice.

The Genomorphs started to attack the boys, or they would have had it not been for the blond with the white cap that arrived, jumping above the blue creatures and finally landing on his own two feet like a normal person albeit being in a crouched, aggressive stance, "Finally!" he exclaimed, then turned to the heroes and asked, "You guys are heroes?" he asked with more disbelief than anything, looking at their bizarre clothing… then again, he used to wear a bright neon orange jumpsuit, like he was one to talk about it.

"Who…?" Aqualad started, taking out his Water Bearers but the blond waved at him in a dismissive manner.

But he and the other two heroes had the same thought: '_What's with the goofy cap?_'

"Not now, we need to get outta here. Then I'll be asking you some questions. But if you need to know…" he started, taking a pause to block a hook from Guardian with his arm before using the other to deliver a solid jab at the hypnotized hero's gut, sending him flying back a few yards and making him land hardly on his back, "Let's just say I'm your reinforcements. Now let's get out of here already!"

The heroes, not feeling like arguing with the guy who punched out a League veteran, nodded and ran after him to the nearest elevator. They ran inside of it, making sure not a single Genomorph could get in as Robin hacked it, which surprised the blond. The elevator started to move down.

"Wait, the exit's up." the foxy newcomer stated.

"Yes! Dude, out is up." Kid Flash pointed to the caped boy.

"Excuse me." The youngest hero retorted. "Project Kr is down on sub-level fifty two."

"Project what?" the whiskered fighter asked, before massaging his temples, "I should get paid for this…" he commented, trying to get his temper under control.

"This is out of control." Aqualad stated as he was beginning to feel exasperated. "Perhaps, we should contact the League." He suggested, trying to get his comrades to understand him, before looking at his fellow blond. "And we should ask you some questions too."

"Hey, I said I'm the one here with the questions." The black and orange clad young man stated.

"Aqualad has a point, we don't even know who you are." Robin pointed out.

The blond scratched his scalp in exasperation, but gave in, "Fine, I guess you can call me by my real name. I'm Naruto. I just came here to ask you guys something, honest. I just found myself lost this morning and then, here I am, having to save you three from that guy in blue and those imps of his… And could you tell me what the hell was that all about and who are you?"

Robin nodded, "Fair enough, I am Robin, these are Aqualad and Kid Flash. We're here on a research to find out what this place is holding. Turns out, they have bio weapons. Those creatures we saw are created as living war machines and they seem to have something special on sub-level 52. It's something called Project Kr."

The blond blinked, "Wait, you're gonna trust me just like that?"

Kid Flash waved at him, "Meh, I've heard weirder stories already. Besides, you did save our hides. But that doesn't mean we aren't going to keep an eye on you." He ended the last part with a combined warning gaze from the three heroes.

Naruto just nodded, "Fair enough." While discussing about it all, the elevator finally reached sub-level fifty two. Once the door was opened, Robin headed out immediately. Naruto sighed, "I should really get paid for this." Then he easily jumped out of the elevator and landed near the now startled Robin, keeping the same pace as the Boy Wonder.

"We are already here." Kid Flash stated before following the youngest member of the team. Aqualad sighed, forced to follow them.

"Which way?" the Atlantian when he reached Robin who was currently checking on the hacked maps of the facility.

"Yeah… Bizarre looking hallway 1. Bizarre looking hallway 2." The masked boy asked while pointing at both hallways.

"Halt!" Ordered a more humanoid Genomorph. He raised his hand, instantly nearby and very inflammable objects floated with his telekinetic powers before he sent them flying at the heroes and their new ally. They ducked easily, Robin took the chance to throw a birdarang to the humanoid only to watch it stop right in front of the skinny Genomorph.

"Screw it!" the blond with the cap roared, ducking under another inflammable tank by getting on all fours, an explosion behind him just as he leapt at the impish creature. The fox in his head was happy, "**Paaaaiiiin!**" he hollered as the blond jumped away from the exploding objects, even jumping onto some of them before they crashed and exploded to keep on jumping like a wild animal after the blue being. Once near enough the blond surprised everyone when he was covered by a yellow flash and disappeared, only to reappear near the Genomorph with a raising uppercut.

The imp like creature flew backwards, slamming its scrawny body into the elevator's closed gates with a pained groan, "And stay down!" Naruto breathed out, a bit winded from all the ducking explosive projectiles.

The other heroes were surprised at their newest ally's abilities, but at the same time, Guardian arrived at the place using the elevator. "They are heading to Project Kr!" The humanoid informed the mind-controlled hero with its remaining strength. Without pause, Guardian and the Genomorphs go after the foursome.

"Great, more guys to dance with." Naruto's voice said, dripping with sarcasm, but the fox was happy, "**Beat the shit outta them, you naked ape!**"

At the same moment the blond was about to give a reply concerning fur coats a scientist could be seen walking out from a room. She was dropped down by Kid Flash who sped to the room that luckily led to Project Kr. The heroes' newest friend saw this and grabbed the other two.

"Hurry!" the redhead urged them, only to gape when the whiskered fighter arrived with another of his yellow flashes. They had finally entered the room successfully. Once inside, Aqualad kicked a container that Kid used to keep the door opened for them to get in so that the door can be closed. Then, Robin locked the door from inside.

"I disabled the door. We're safe." The youngest hero said.

"We're trapped." Aqualad concluded.

"We can rest, at last." The blond said, dropping on his butt. '_Seriously, I've fought in a freaking war of epically big proportions with the ridiculous amounts of enemies, massive power-ups the main enemies got every single second and then having little to no help at all when dealing against them… Fuck, I'm lucky to still be alive, even more just to be at least tired…_'

"Ehh, guys." Kid Flash called them. "You may want to see this." He turned the lights on by pressing a button on a monitor.

In a large crystal tub, deep sleep in a metal table was a girl as drop dead gorgeous as an Amazon beauty about sixteen. She was petite, being about half a head shorter than normal girls her age but making it up in the hourglass figure department. She had long raven hair falling straight to her round rear, a round and cute but strong and fierce face and one voluptuous figure that was very desirable as well as those still growing D-cups that compensated some more for her lack of height. (Think the body of Kurono Kurumu from Rosario Plus Vampire.) She wore a full-body white suit that left her forearms and hands bare for all to see, said suit hugged her figure showing some muscle that gave her an Amazonian look that added to her facial features made her look like a younger Wonderwoman. They also noted the large red S in her chest, and the whiskered young man was looking at the emblem, honest, he wasn't putting his focus on her generous mammaries… ok, maybe he was.

(On a side note, like in Masked Kitsune, these shall be the only descriptions since I'll assume you all at least know the show. If a description is needed it shall be done.)

"**WHOO!**" The gigantic fox crowed in the blond teen's head, "**Go for it, kit! Mate with that ape!**"

The blond, not wanting to make his new acquaintances look weirdly at him, just groaned mentally and replied in his head, '_Shut it, you oversized furry sack of testosterone. I'm not gonna go and bang a girl just because you're having blue ball._' "**Fuck you, naked ape.**" '_Wow, clever and intelligent remark, truly shows a lot about your personality. Only calling me kit with pride when I'm about to get laid with… Damn it, now I just had to remember her, thanks, Kurama._'

He finally spoke, "We need to find out what's going on and get out… I'm getting a migraine." He stated, truly feeling one coming with the fox being denied and denied.

Kid Flash approached the tube and inspected the symbol in the crystal door. "Big K, little r. The atomic symbol for Krypton." He exclaimed. Then, he turned around to the others. "A pretty good looking clone?" He wondered with a large smile due to the good sight for sore eyes the girl in the tube provided, making the others groan at his choice of words but a certain fox to a gree.

"Robin, hack!" Aqualad ordered.

"Oh. Right, right." Robin responded hastily, still in awe at the clone despite Kid's commentary. Once he got into the system his eyes widened at what he saw while explaining what happened to his teammates, "Went with designation: Super…babe?" He raised a brow at the name. (Sue me, I kinda like it.) "A clone forced to grow in…16 weeks?" He was more shocked at what he found next. "The DNA was acquired from Superman." He ended the information with a gloom look at the tube.

"Stolen from Superman." The aquatic boy corrected.

"No way the big guy knows about this." The speedster wholeheartedly agreed.

Robin continued. "Her solar-suit is meant to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7."

"And these creatures?" Aqualad asked pointing at three Genomorphs inside the glass tube.

"Genomorphs uses their telepathic ability to force feed her the education." The youngest boy answered.

"And we can guess what else." Kid Flash noted. "They're making a slave of… well… Superman's daughter." He was then taken back by the crack of Naruto's knuckles due to his fists angrily being gripped far too tight in anger.

"Now we contact the League." Aqualad decided.

"Wait, you guys came here with NO back-up at all?" the black and orange clad blond asked in true shock. "You gotta be shitting me."

Kid Flash replied by sheepishly rubbing the back of his head and chuckling, "Well… We needed a bit of respect so… we went for the major leagues."

The blond face-palmed, "I already know how this story goes… Just call the grown-ups and let's get the hell outta here."

Aqualad nodded and pressed his communicator, his friends also tried their communication devices, only to get static. "No signal." Robin said after a while.

"We're too deep. Literally." Kid Flash concluded.

"For the record…" Naruto started, looking angrily at the other young men, "I'm gonna kick your asses once we get outta here, I usually get paid for this crap." He stated, firmly and with no room for quarrels, but he continued, "But…" he turned to face the girl in the tube, "Least you did good to find her. We need to get her out."

"Set her free." Aqualad decided. "Do it!" He ordered the Boy Wonder.

With ease, Robin just pressed a few buttons on his arm mounted computer and opened the glass tube. Once opened, the clone girl moved her hands and opened her eyes for the first time in her life before looking at all the strangers here with her.

Suddenly, she sped at the whiskered blond to push him to the ground. The instant she came at him the blond acted fast and grabbed her arms, holding them against his arm pits while the girl got to him. She actually forced him to skid backwards with her ridiculous strength, in the blond man's mind she could compete with a slug medic, but for that she'd need much more strength. The blue eyed ravenette saw she couldn't tackle him down to pummel him in the ground, so she tried to get her arms back by wildly swinging them around with grunts of anger.

The foxy blond kept his firm hold on her arms, and like in any rodeo's bull riding he was shaken violently by an angrier and angrier beast of a girl. He was lifted from his feet many times only to land forcefully on them with grunts of pain, yet he kept his hold on her all the while. This simply amazed the other heroes at how he was able to keep on holding the clone girl while many other persons would have fallen off already.

The fox, however, was laughing its furry hide off at his host's misfortune, "**This is rich, you're actually riding her! All we need now is to find a room so you can finally mate with another female, kit! Come on, kit, just dominate that vixen and-**" the anger the fox's words caused made the blond find his footing, lift the girl by her captured arms and throw both of them backwards in a German Suplex, the clone girl falling forehead first into the hard ground.

The blond rolled away quickly, somehow he instantly found his back against the heavy metal door that led to the room. He watched as the girl rubbed her forehead and glared at him. All he could think of saying was, "Oh… fuck me…" that made the gigantic fox giggle, "**Oh, I hope she does.**"

He was tackled right through the thick metal door, shocking Desmond and all living beings around as the white clad girl was rolling on the floor with a blond man in her arms, trying to punch him. Naruto for his part was fighting back the pain and was thanking his healing for not letting him lose any bone by having them breaking. She finally pinned him down with her shapely legs at the sides of his head and his face directly to her… it was a very kinky position that the big fox laughed at until the blond used his legs to grab the ravenette by her neck the moment she raised her fist to strike him down and pull her off.

He actually had experience at CQC from women trying to be on top of him, it had been just once when that happened and… Kurama was giggling at the memory, better forget it and focus on the girl trying to pummel him to a bloody pulp.

Then, for some reason, he felt dizzy. He was tired, the exhaustion from his previous fights before arriving getting to him… and all he saw before falling unconscious face-first was that blue Genomorph he gave an uppercut with a hand raised at him.

XXXXXX

Naruto was currently having a dream that had haunted him ever since his battle at the Valley of The End.

_-DREAM TIME-_

_There he was… shocked beyond belief. His orange coat was shredded to pieces, acting as a vest with the sleeves now gone. But he was trying hard to believe what was before his eyes… the person he had been fighting so far had disappeared, changing bodies with the true behind a well placed illusion that worked via a seal._

_He couldn't understand, both had actually exchanged their best hits yet… he hadn't aimed to kill but the other person actually tried to, more than once but now… before he could be stabbed the same person he had been fighting jumped back, not daring to harm him any farther._

_The person's appearance had changed from the boy he had hated a lot right now to… something much better to look at. There was a girl as beautiful as angels carrying hatred that had bothered for far too long, this girl was strong and fierce. Her hair was pitch black, done in a wild mane with several spikes reminiscent of feathers with how they were styled in an actually natural way, it all fell down and reached her mid back; she also had two bangs in front of her two coal black eyes framing both sides of her face. She had a pair of white shorts, so short and tight that her figure busted to the point any man would kill for a peep, a blue baggy T-shirt with medium length sleeves and a fan like symbol on her back and black fingerless gloves and ninja sandals._

_She was also glaring slightly at the blond boy who was flustered beyond belief and stuttering, "W-W-What?!"_

"_Yes, you idiot! I am a girl!" she replied with a lot of anger in her voice._

"_But you- And the promise- And what I said to Sakura- And the fight- What the hell is going on?" he asked, grabbing his mane of unruly hair in despair._

_She got angrier at him, she was furious but deep down she felt so horrible that tears actually started to roll down her cheeks, "You TRULY think the village is that good? Look at me! I've been forced to be a boy, otherwise I'd have been forced to marry some guy who wouldn't care about me just so the Uchiha bloodline could still live! I'd been denied true training to avenge my family because of my gender not being the "strong" one! But you... YOU always surpass me! You always have an ace in your sleeve to... to... To make me feel so angry I can't understand it! I can't stand it either! You just make me mad! You... Why are you so nice?"_

_Naruto was still far too stunned by what was happening, "W-What do you mean, Sa-"_

"_My name is Uchiha Satsuki, and you, Uzumaki Naruto, are someone I can't understand!" she corrected and stated, pointing at him an accusing finger, "The village hates you, they treat you like crap but worship me as a god JUST because I act as a man who is supposed to have great powers! So why... WHY are you so nice? They... They... *Sob* I've seen how they glare at you, how they hate you as much as I hate my brother but... Why do you always smile? Why must you act so forgiving and just take in all of that hatred? WHY! I just... I just... can't see you like that..."_

_Now it was Naruto's turn to reply. "Satsuki... You idiot!"_

_Satsuki was now the stunned one, before her shock changed into rage, "Huh?! Who're YOU calling an idiot, LOSER?! I am crying because of you... you IDIOT!"_

_Naruto kept his ground, "I don't want anything to do with all that hatred! I want to forget it and just live without it! So why do YOU live with so much hatred?! In the end, carrying so much rage... it's... it's... it's freaking horrible!" He just looked at her with large tears streaming down his eyes, which he wiped to look better at her. "I felt it for so long... I just wanted to escape it... I felt trapped with so much hatred in me so I tried to become what I wasn't and only so everyone could forget about it!"_

"_As if that worked! You... You're an idiot! I've stomped your beliefs, broken you several times and you still fight for them! For me! I never treated you nicely! I... I never even cared about you! So why? WHY?"_

"_Because you made me want to surpass you!"_

_Satsuki was now truly stunned, "W-What...?"_

_Naruto continued, looking at her with anger and determination, "You were all I wasn't! You're smart, you're popular, you're stronger than anyone, you're blessed, you're talented, and you're loved by everyone! That's why I looked up to you! To be better than you and surpass you so I could become what I always wanted to be..."_

"_You idiot! I... I..."_

"_Just shut up!" The blond shouted as he approached her, taking off his ruined coat being now in only his orange pants and black shirt, and looked at the teary eyed girl right into her eyes with determination in his. "If I have to fight you to take you back, so be it. I won't give up... I won't quit until I've finally surpassed you... Because... Because... OH SCREW IT!"_

"_Wha-hmmmmph!" Wide-eyed the girl looked at the blond with a massive blush on his face that matched hers when both their lips collided. Slowly both backed away, looking shyly away from each other. "This... This doesn't mean anything... I will avenge my clan one way or another... But the reason I truly wanted to flee to Orochimaru was because... He told me of what happened to you... Why you were hated and why had you been treated so badly. He also told me how and... If I could I'd love to just make the entire village pay after killing my brother."_

_Naruto was still angered, "But that won't give you happiness!"_

"_I know!" she admitted, exasperated, "But... What else can YOU do?! Just take in ALL of that hatred?! You'll die if you just keep on blindly protecting them!"_

"_Not only them, YOU too!"_

"_I don't want or need YOUR help! LOSER!"_

"_I'm not giving you an option!"_

"_You stupid, idiotic LOSER! You... You... You... Screw it!"_

_Satsuki simply grabbed the blond boy's head and kissed him passionately. After some more making out, taking brief moments to regain their breaths, new sensations were discovered in their bodies as they lost their virginity together… But in the end…_

XXXXXX

"AH!"

Naruto woke up with a spasm, sweating heavily as he was locked in a crystal tube, Superbabe looking intently at him. "Umm… hi?" he asked, still not fully aware of his surroundings or what was happening.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, in another place, in a dark castle at Europe with several dead bodies, stood a figure who whipped her sword off her enemies' blood and looked at none other than Ra's Al Ghul dead in the eye, "So… If I help you deal with this Justice League you'll find the person I'm looking for. That's not a question, and you have no option."

Ra's Al Ghul actually grinned despite his fear, "Well, young lady, when you show this much potential, I want to make sure all your dreams are accomplished if you can help us with your power."

She scowled at him, "Same story all my life, people wanting my power… Fine, I don't care. Just be sure you find him and bring him to me… I got a promise to keep."

Ghul bowed politely at her, "As you wish, milady. You may choose whatever room pleases you for your stay." And with that he left.

In the darkness of a rather spacious room, two coal black eyes changed into a deep crimson, narrowing with hatred as she spoke to the night through her window, "Naruto… I'll take you with me, one way or another…" Tears streamed down her eyes as she remembered, "I… I made her a promise to protect the loser… Hinata… why… why did you give your life for mine…?"

She sobbed, but had to remain strong. She wiped her eyes and walked to her bed, trying to at least get some rest physically, emotionally it'd be a harder time.

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap! What? Wanted to make some heroic stuff and make something original for once… Naruto being in a world of heroes without a proper rival is getting old.**

**But now, a SERIOUS challenge: I want you guys to use the back-story here of how Naruto fought Satsuki and make a nice fic about a Naruto/Satsuki relationship. But now, RULES:**

**Rule 1, NO bashing unless it is Sakura or the major villains who of course are asshats.**

**Rule 2, you are allowed to make it a small harem, IF Hinata's in it, then make sure she gets a nice development into a badass character or if not then make her grow and develop better than Kishimoto did… I truly hate that bastard for not giving any female character a PROPER development… I mean, seriously, it's as if he hated them all.**

**Rule 3, Naruto has to put an attitude, be a bit bitter but NOT shove ANY emoness into others with brooding. He's got to be stylish about it and act like true badasses such as Dante Sparda who no matter how much pain he felt in DMC3 put up a grin on his face when slaying demons.**

**Rule 4, Satsuki has to show she CARES for him. Like when using an illusion on him and Kurama mutter angrily at the fox, "So this is why you suffered…" or doing stuff such as threaten to kill any of the Akatsuki who hurt her love.**

**Rule 5, if Satsuki were to join the Akatsuki, make it believable, such as Tobi saying he would give Naruto back his life after getting the Kyuubi from him and further give more lies to the girl about the Leaf being horrible to Naruto.**

**Rule 6, give me credit for this challenge so others can find out this idea and its rules.**

**Rule 7, you MUST give me a PM/review this fic about your fic so I can check it… what? I grew fond of this pairing since I am in a denial where this is HOW Naruto is truly done. Admit it people, Naruto, the show, would have made a LOT more sense and be FAR MORE tolerable had that dream I wrote been what happened in the Valley of The End.**

**Swordslinger out!**


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING, I simply love being insane.

**XXXXXX**

What's with steroids?

He definitely wasn't in the mood to be face to face with a glaring and well-doted girl… Maybe just well-doted, but not glaring. "So, got something on my face, Toots?" he asked, trying to get her to use her ridiculous strength to try to break him and, hopefully, break his cage. "What's the matter, still angry our love date was interrupted?" angering females had been easy since every time he met with Satsuki and talked smack to her, "Listen, much as I'd love to continue the fun… You're sadly not as fun as some of the other girls I met… Oh, they could kick my ass, alright, but they had at least some self-control in not rushing at me. You're pretty forward, aren't you?"

"Emm, Naruto, was it? How about we don't take off a girl that can fry us with her look?" Robin suggested softly.

"She can do that?" asked a now worried blond.

"Yes, SHE can." The clone stated angrily.

"Hey, you may look a lot cuter when angry, but chill!" the blond spat back in an impatient tone, "Besides, I'd be pretty much a hypocrite if I were to call someone an It when I know how that feels."

"What do you mean?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

He smiled softly, albeit the sad tone the trio of protégées had noted in the smile, "It feels empty, doesn't it?" the girl's eyes widened, she was about to step back but he continued, "Feels as if the whole world was on your back, all eyes were on you but just not… not expecting something out of you… at all. You just lived a few seconds of it, though; I truly know what it is ALL like." Then he motioned with his head to the other captured heroes, "But that's were friends come from… They just don't care who or what you are… they'll annoy you for the rest of your life reminding you how much valuable as a person you are to them. They'll be a pain… an actually welcomed pain in the ass."

"Geesh, we're trying to help her, not depress her." Kid replied before turning to her with a smile, "But he's right, gorgeous. We freed you. Turning on us? That's just cold for a first."

"Nah." The blond replied, looking at the girl, "She was just like any other caged people raised to be a puppet… she was just angry, like a caged animal." "**You better not be talking about me, naked ape. You still have to mate with the girl with the big jugs before you; you have to use those mammaries of hers as-**" The blond continued, "But sometimes the animals should know what they can and can't do, such as how to live their lives and not tell others how to live them…" '_And keep their furry maw permanently shut._' "**I'll make you mate with that bimbo if it's the last thing I do, count on it, naked ape.**" "So… you have an aspirin?"

"I don't even know where anything in this place is." She stated, looking intently into his tired eyes with her calculating ones.

The demon host had to talk some smack back, "Yet you still know we have to get our hides captured by some creepy guy who runs this place and created you with little to no freedom?"

She glared at him now, "The Genomorphs taught me, ok? I can talk, I can read and I know about a lot of things. I bet I'm smarter than you, Fishcake."

"Fishcake?" the other three in the room echoed.

"My name has several meanings referring to wind, water and a ramen ingredient, don't ask."

"The Genomorphs taught you, telepathically." Aqualad concluded with what they discovered about her teaching/brainwashing.

"Yes. They taught me much." The ravenette said. "I can read, write. And I know the names of things." she added with a certain longing look in her eyes that the Boy Wonder used to everyone's advantage.

"But, have you seen them? Have ever they let you see…. sky? Or the sun?" he asked calmly.

Wally saw fit to correct the younger boy, "I'm pretty sure it's past midnight… but we can show you the moon."

"Images are implanted in my mind." She answered. "But… No. I've not seen them."

"Do you know what you are? Who you are?" Aqualad asks her.

"I am the Superbabe. A Genomorph. A clone made from the DNA of the Superman. Created to replace him, should he perish. To destroy him, should he turn from the Light." She replied, but the trio of heroes didn't like the sound of that while the blond was trying to figure out what they were saying about the super dude… and to contain his migraine, thanks to the fox in him images of what the girl could look like without the outfit flooded his brain… it didn't help there wasn't much left to the imagination with how tight it was over her assets.

The protégées, however, caught on what Cadmus was truly planning, "To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration. But like Superman, you deserve a life of your own." Aqualad sagely stated. "Beyond the solar-suit. Beyond your pod. Beyond Cadmus."

"I lived because of Cadmus!" the girl yelled defensively. "It is my home." She added with a sad and defeated tone in her voice.

"Home's the place where you can be who you want to be." The blond with the goofy cap stated. "Come on, even you can tell me all that Cadmus is feeding you is nothing but bullshit." He said with anger in his tone despite the weariness in his body. "If this were YOUR home then YOU would be allowed to do what you wanted. For example, have you ever slept when you wanted? No, you were always inside a crystal tube."

"I know that!" she replied, truly feeling angry at how this guy, this one out of the four, was the only one that made her feel all her emotions just… burst. Like only he was capable of making her feel something true, anger being now the main thing he made her feel. It just pissed her off how this guy easily found her buttons, but it also made her understand he truly knew what it was like to be her… and it made her both angrier and something else.

The foxy man smirked at her, "Then why are you not out there and doing something you'd like to do… Heck, why don't you even know the guy you're supposed to surpass?"

"We can show you, introduce you to Superman." Aqualad replied quickly so Naruto didn't continue to piss the kryptonian girl off. The four were glad to see her look hopeful at that.

"No." A voice interrupted. "They can't." Doctor Desmond had finally arrived with Guardian and the female scientist behind him. "They'll be much occupied." Desmond continued, making the blond glare at him.

"Oh, I know a douchebag when I see one." Naruto said, trying to at least get some anger in the immoral cloner. "But you… Meh, you actually have to use more people than usual douches to get things done. I mean, come on. You need one of those imps to feed you, another to brush your hair in that stupid ponytail and one more to wipe your ass?"

"Activate the cloning process!" the doctor barked at the smirk in the new arrival's face, wanting nothing but to wipe it off. "And get the weapon back to its pod!" Desmond barked to Guardian.

"Hey! How can he call her an It?" Kid Flash complained.

Guardian approached the ravenette, taking her away and back to the tube that acted as her prison disguised as a fake home.

"Help us." Aqualad pleaded.

The girl shrugged off the hypnotized hero's hand from her shoulder with a glare directed at Desmond. "Don't start thinking now." The doctor exclaimed as one Genomorph jumped to the girl's shoulder and started to work into putting her in control. "See. You're not a real girl." Desmond pointed. "You're a weapon. And you belong to me!"

"Hey, perv! You put a hand on her and I'll kill you twice over!" the foxy blond yelled.

Desmond then realized his mistake and corrected, "Well, you belong to Cadmus. Same thing. Now get back to your pod!"

The Superbabe could only obey and walk out the room like a good soldier. After that, the cloning process begun, on the pods several mechanical arms with special syringes shot out and started to unpleasantly take the samples from the heroes by stabbing and electrocuting the young men's chests. At the same time, their blood was taken and collected on a spherical container below their pods. All while they screamed in pain.

"Y-You…" Naruto growled through his pain and gritted teeth, aiming a glare at Desmond. "You… are… a douche…" he smirked, making Desmond feel himself very uneasy… until the blond disappeared with a cloud of smoke.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, the girl still walked back to her pod on her hypnotized state.

However, she could hear Aqualad speaking from afar. "Superbabe, you lived. That gives you the right to follow your own path. A weapon. Or a person. The choice is yours. But ask yourself, what would Superman do?"

The bow stunned girl stopped, contemplating this statement. She didn't have much to think when a yellow flash appeared at her side and a flying foot kicked the Genomorph off her shoulder.

"So, what's it gonna be?" the blond asked, ready to take her down if it was needed.

XXXXXX

Back on the chamber, the cloning process still continued, oh so very painfully. However, Desmond was about to have a mental breakdown as he barked orders to find the missing blond. Then everything just stops when someone speaks from the other side of the door.

"Sup?"

The next second, the door flew off its hinges, showing Naruto holding in his hand a blue orb of pure energy and a dazed Superbabe who had watched him use the small object to blow the door out of his way. Once Desmond discovered who they were it was far too late, the ravenette removed him, Guardian, and Dubbilex from her path straight to the pods.

"Don't give me orders!" She said harshly to the doctor.

"Are you here to help us? Or fry us?" Kid Flash asked rather afraid.

The ravenette narrowed her eyes for a while to him, before smirking. "Heh. I don't seem to have heat vision. So I suppose helping is my only option."

At that time, Robin finally succeeded to open his locks and jump down from the pod. "Ah, finally! Lucky Batman isn't here. He'd have my head for taking so long." Robin said flexing his fingers.

"Seriously? That's what you're worried about?" Kid Flash retorted. "The whole League will have our heads after tonight." He exclaimed loudly still unaware of the power of the Bat-glare.

"I'll be sure to have that in consideration." The foxy blond stated as he helped the speedster off his pod. "After all, I truly feel I should get paid for this." He turned to the ravenette with a small smile. "Take care of the other, honey."

"Don't you give me orders, and don't call me that either!" She responded sharply with a blush on her face but complied nonetheless.

"Let's get out of here." Naruto said once everyone was finally free, but adding, "We'll discuss my paycheck when out of here."

"You sure you're not a merc?" Kid asked, making the blond smirk.

"Actually, I used to be." He said as the five of them ran out making the heroes cringe mentally at the idea of facing the consequences of telling their mentors about their alliance with an illegal fighter. Robin decided to at least avoid more troubles for the future, taking a moment to throw three explosives discs to the containers that have his and the others' blood in them. Once the discs exploded the containers and every sample in them were thankfully destroyed for good.

"You'll never get out of here!" Desmond exclaimed when they passed him. "I'll have you back in pods before morning. Especially you, the blond with the stupid cap!"

Said blond took a moment to turn around and kick the scientist in the kisser, "Yeah, still a douche."

"That guy's not 'whelmed'. Not 'whelmed' at all." Robin said shaking his head.

"What is it with you and this whelmed thing?" Kid Flash just wondered.

Back at the room, Desmond nursed his bloody mouth and three missing teeth as he stood up angrily. "Activate every Genomorphs in Cadmus."

XXXXXX

"We're still forty levels below the ground. What if we can't make it to the elevator?" Aqualad asked the others while running.

At that same moment, there are many G-trolls coming towards them, all blocking their way to the elevator, and closing in to them quickly. "I should really, REALLY be getting paid for this." The blond stated, getting into a battle stance before motioning to the bio-engineered creatures to come at him with one hand. "Let's get this over with already."

The others would have replied, had it not been for their new friend dashing at the closest Genomorph and give it such as powerful backhanded punch to the gut that the enormous creature flew back and took down another two with it like a bowling ball would to pins. In fact, Kid Flash had to resist the urge to chant "strike" out loud.

The fox was happy. "**Yeah! Hit them harder!**" he chanted as his host was beating a charging Genomorph to shit. The gigantic beast had tried to smash him with its two massive frontal limbs like a hammer, only for the blond to stop them with his right arm, creating a small crater where his feet stood, before pushing the G-Troll back and start pummeling it right in the gut with fists faster than lighting. Then, he crouched, a fist at the ready before he jumped at the enormous creature with an uppercut that sent it flying like a bullet straight at the remaining Genomorphs, forcing them all out of the way.

The fox was ecstatic when he noted the girl's expression of awe that matched the others', its only attention was on the girl, "**She's impressed, kit! Take her now! Mate with her, goddammit! Just kick those guys out of the way, find yourself a room and show her how much of an alpha you are!**" The blond looked away from the others all the way as they ran to the elevator's gates, '_You'll remain with blue ball for a long time, so long as I can help it._' He stated as a threat, but the fox giggled, "**Oh, but you'll have to, sooner than later.**"

The heroes had finally arrived at the elevator. Aqualad had already opened the door easily. Robin shot his grappling gun up and took Kid Flash with him, both going up a few levels. Naruto took Aqualad with him and jumped up high after them, jumping from one wall to the next to go up. Superbabe followed him and jumped as high as him… but, after a while, she started to fall.

"What? I'm falling?" she panicked, wasn't she supposed to fly?

Seeing that, Naruto left Aqualad in one of the doors and jumped after her, diving right at the ravenette. Before both could hit the ground he extended his arm up, shocking everyone when a large golden limb made of ethereal energy similar to the orb he used to destroy the door appeared. The golden, clawed arm grabbed one of the walls, its claws digging deeply into it to allow the blond to pull himself and the ravenette up.

"Superman can fly. Why can't I fly?" She asked as if she were dejected.

"Don't know. But it looks like you still can leap tall buildings with a single jump. Still cool, beautiful." Kid Flash said to raise the girl's mood, always a charmer.

"Thank you." The cloned girl thanked to her two times savior, if you count the small Genomorph he kicked off her shoulders.

"No one's staying behind, not on my watch, that's how I roll." The blond waved off the thanking but still had a small smile to show he wasn't a douche.

"Guys." Robin pointed above. Their eyes widened when they noted the elevator was approaching them fast.

"Leave this to me." Naruto said with a tired as he put the slightly blushing ravenette down and cracked his knuckles. "Get out of here while I hold that thing back."

The heroes nodded, already knowing this guy was full of surprises. They were VERY surprised when his arms morphed into gigantic golden limbs similar to the one he used to save Superbabe. Even more surprised when he jumped at the elevator and simply started to pummel it with his new arms stretching and growing several hundred times bigger and, by the solid sounds they made when smashing the metal at rates faster than a machine gun's fire, several times heavier as well.

Aqualad and Superbabe shook their heads to get out of their stupor and rip the door apart. Together, they got out of the elevator's track while Naruto kept it from reaching them. They were about to call to him, until he shouted, "Outta my way!" and with one last heavy punch the elevator flew up at the speeds of a bullet, but gravity and physics say all that goes up must go down, so when the heroes pulled their friend in they saw a piece of metal dented in every single centimeter it had fall down at speeds surpassing the sound barrier.

Kid Flash put a hand on the newcomer's shoulder, "Remember me to never, EVER piss you off!"

"Will keep it in mind… Huff… Man am I hungry…" the blond said as his arms returned to normal, he had burned far too much energy already in the war. The fox was angry, "**Heh, stupid naked apes, always going all balls out… Meh, that's why I like you anyways, but still, you need to stop being so hot-blooded and keep your strength… you still have to nail the bimbo.**"

The blond turned to the others with a contained glare, smiling with a vein pulsing in his head, "Say, since you guys owe me, you'll have to pay me a meal when we get outta here and get me a fucking aspirin." The heroes nodded, sweat-dropping but making a mental note to buy him whatever he wanted, it was obvious he was holding back a lot of killer intent.

They started running again to the other corridor when they saw another platoon of Genomorphs approaching. Suddenly, Superbabe heard a voice in her head. "Turn left, sister." She hesitated, but decided to follow the direction.

"Go left. Left." She told the others. They kept on going and going until the final time where they turned to arrive at a dead end, with an air-duct on it.

"Ok…This is not good." The foxy man complained, looking back for any incoming enemies to take out.

"Come on, you can't blame her." Kid Flash, always the ladies man, said in the girl's defense. "I… I mean… Umm… there must be an explanation for her to do this!" he said to cause an impression on a lady, this being his nature caused his two long time friends to glare slightly at him, until the bird boy noted the air-duct.

"No, I… I don't understand." Superbabe said confused.

"Don't apologize. This is perfect." Robin exclaimed looking at the air-duct.

A few moments later the other heroes are crawling in the air-duct. "This way, we'll never get out." Kid Flash complained.

"View's not bad." Naruto said as he was currently behind Superbabe, the tight costume did please both him and the fox in his gut.

"Shhh. Listen." The only female member of the escaping team interrupted. But she made the mental note to kick the foxy blond to crap after getting out of Cadmus.

They heard voices from behind them. The voices, unfortunately, belong to Genomorphs that were currently following them to the air-duct searching for them.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, Doctor Desmond, Guardian, and Dubbilex are running on the corridor, guided by the heat and motion sensors reading.

"Someone. Robin, I guess. Hacked our system. Deactivating internal security cameras." Desmond informed them. "But didn't touch the heat and motion sensors." On the screen, four white dots are seen cornered by many white dots. "The Genomorphs are closing in." He said eager to capture the five of them as he and the others enter the men's restroom. "They are coming up in here." Desmond said approaching the air-duct. "We have them cornered." He smirked…Unfortunately, the ones who come out from the air-duct are the Genomorphs, not the heroes. The Genomorphs fall on Desmond and his companies.

"He hacked the motion sensors!" The doctor shouted angrily.

XXXXXX

"I hacked the motion sensors." Robin said happily to the others while typing on his virtual computer, which made the blond put a mental note with the others about getting cool stuff. They were near the exit stairways right now.

"Sweet!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"Still, not plenty between them and us right now." Robin reminded to Kid Flash.

"But, I finally got a room to move." Kid Flash said.

He out on his goggles and sped up the stairs. From upstairs, the Genomorphs were still going down towards him. Seeing that, Kid Flash didn't stop, he actually ran faster in order to tackle them out of the way with the others following not too far behind him.

"For a guy who runs his mouth so much he's useful." The blond stated looking at the knocked out Genomorphs, taking time to kick the ones that wanted to get up right in the face.

Robin was checking his virtual computer while running after Kid Flash. "Superbabe, four behind you." He warned the tomboyish girl. She stopped instantly and kicked down the stairs, making it fall along with the creatures following them.

XXXXXX

Desmond, Dubbilex, and Guardian use the elevator to catch up with the heroes quickly.

"We'll cut them off at sub-level one." Guardian said.

"We better. Or the Board will have our heads." Desmond responded, only to gulp at the next dreaded thought while gripping his neck. "My head." He stopped the elevator on the midway and walks outside. "I need to get something from Project Blockbuster." Desmond said to the others. "Just in case. I'll meet you at sub-level one." He made his way to his research, because sometimes desperate times called for insane measures.

XXXXXX

After a while, Kid Flash finally got at the end of the stairs. On the outside, the alarm was beeping and the path before him was starting to get locked by the doors slamming shut all around him. "Oh, Crud!" Flash's protégé cursed when he saw that his face was about to give the new wall a high five. He tried to halts his run but failed miserably, only to see a yellow flash behind him and a hand grip him by his shouder.

"Got'cha" the blond said as both skidded to a halt.

"Huff. Thanks, N. I owe ya one."

"You'll just have to pay extra for my meal, just leave the tip." The blond answered, feeling the grumble in his stomach weakening him and making the others' eyes widen due to it actually echoing in the building.

"Wow… when you say you're hungry you mean you eat like Wally." Robin stated.

"No, I eat more." The blond corrected, and now the heroes felt some fear for their wallets' sakes.

But that was a problem they'd have to deal with later, right now they had to get out of there. Superbabe and Aqualad tried to open the door with their strength. But no matter what, it wouldn't open, proving Cadmus had planned to keep the girl in there for as long as they needed her.

"Can't hack this passage to open up." Robin said frustrated while typing his virtual computer.

That's when more G-trolls decided to appear. "This is more like it." The blond said despite his exhaustion, getting into a stance. "This is a true all you can eat buffet."

"Sorry, I don't wanna stay for dessert." Kid said as he grabbed the blond and pulled him to another escape route. Their journey is halted when they see Guardian is blocking the way ahead with the Genomorphs. The path behind them is also blocked by the Genomorphs.

"You were saying?" the blond asked as the five of them took a battle stance now.

Suddenly, the main Genomorph's horns glowed and the heroes got a bad sense of déjà vu. After just a brief moment Superbabe opened her eyes to face Dubbilex. "It was you." She said, remembering the feeling in her head when leading the boys out of Cadmus.

"Yes, sister. I set the fire and lured your friends to Cadmus. I also woke them up, when they were in danger. And even noted that the blond with the goofy cap is the most suitable protector for you." He added, making he girl blush a bit.

"You guided me." She said to get back on topic and avoid talking about the whiskered savior. "Why?"

"Because you are our hope. The Genomorph Hero. You will blaze a trail for all our brothers. Showing those the way to freedom." Dubbilex answered. He would also have kept on going had it not been by the gloved hand of the angry demon container that glared at him.

"I hate it when people get in my head." He interrupted the Genomorph with his glare intensifying, this managed to break through the mind control, simultaneously freeing the other heroess, including Guardian.

Superbabe was surprised by his action. "How did you do that?"

Dubbilex gasped when the blond man released his throat. "Ugh. Such will power… You're truly the best suited to keep out sister safe." He praised the angry blond.

"I hate people who manipulate the minds of others." The blond stated menacingly.

Dubbilex shivered but turned to his Genomorph sister. "What is your choice, sister?" He asked.

After thinking for a while, the ravenette answered firmly. "I choose freedom."

"Ok, is everyone okay?" the blond asked the others. The protégées already started to get up. They were fine, just a little dizzy by the aftereffects of having their brains used.

"Ugh. My head." Guardian answered. "Feels like… fog lifting."

"So, you were controlled too, huh?" Naruto asked, firmly standing before the hero he had just punched out a while ago.

"Not something pleasant." The large man stated before looking back. "Now you must go! I'll deal with Desmond."

"I think not." Said someone behind the veteran hero; Guardian turned around to see Desmond standing there.

"Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." Desmond said.

The escapees and the armored hero watched in shock as the scientist started to mutate into a large blue-skinned monster with pieces of its tore off skin still hanging from its head and on his oversized upper torso. The being was three times bigger than normal humans and was ten times uglier, it also had some aquatic like traits but the blond only noted one thing.

"Stupid, super steroid bullshit!" the blond shouted as he got ready to fight the monster.

"You must get out, I'll take care of this!" Guardian ordered them as he moved ahead to attack the former doctor, now given the name Blockbuster due to the name of the chemical that gave him birth. But all the heroes could do was watch as the former scientist simply threw the veteran hero sideways with one sweep of his hand. The large man hit the wall hard, which rendered him unconscious.

Angry when seeing that, the ravenette ran and attacked Blockbuster with her heavy punches. But unfortunately, the monster can hit her far harder and easily had her sprawled on the floor.

Superbabe was about to get up and attack the creature, only to watch an angry Naruto in front of her with both his arms covered in that weird golden energy of his, "I warned you…" he started, ducking under a punch from the monster, balling his energy fists and jumping up, "Touch her and I'll beat ya to shit!" and being true to his words the blond delivered a powerful uppercut that sent both him and the mutant through the ceiling, all the while heavy punches rained on the former human's now blue flesh.

"Okay. That's one way to bust the ceiling." Robin said looking at the hole as he shot his grappling gun up.

"Do you think he planned that?" Kid Flash wondered getting a hold of Robin to go up through the hole along him.

"I doubt he was even planning anything from the start." Aqualad answered as he jumped up, stating the truth in everyone's minds.

"He's as insane as he is annoying." The ravenette stated as she jumped after them.

Upstairs, the heroes were amazed at watching their new blond friend actually beating the large monster that punched out a kryptonian, and beating the monster to shit. However, they all could also see he was running low on fuel. He was heaving, was struggling to stay up yet, despite all of that, he refused to stay low and kept on delivering those massive punches of his to the monster. His arms were already back to normal but he wasn't giving Blockbuster any rest.

Before the large mass of bulk could retaliate the blond was already giving him a jab, hook or uppercut right in the head, but just like the whiskered hero the monster wasn't falling down. "If he keeps this up who knows which of the two will be standing for a second round?" Robin said as he and the others ran to help their new friend.

"Fall down already!" the ravenette shouted while slamming a combo of punches in Blockbuster's back. Just as the monster was about to attack Kid Flash dashed at him and threw himself to the ground, skidding to deliver a kick at the blue creature's heels to make it fall while mid-step, causing former Dr. Desmond to fall face-first.

"Learned that one in the minor leagues." The redhead stated with a smirk, only to gape when the large monster got up and was about to punch him, only for a whip made of water to keep him from doing so. Aqualad pulled the monster away from his friend, his other Water Bearer now turned into a mace to hit the creature right on the top of its skull.

Blockbuster staggered backwards with the force of the mace's hit. The massive weight of the monster when crashing against a pillar caused the structure to crumble and the whole building to shake, making Robin smirk. "That's it!" he used his computer to analyze the place before calling for the rest. "Guys, get the columns and then follow my lead!"

Nodding they each went a different way, Kid Flash took a moment to think and smirked as he ran and punched Desmond in the face with enough force to rip the remains of his face's skin from his new head, making the hero have them on his knuckles, "Heh, got your nose." He taunted the now angry monster that rushed at him.

Once each column was weakened the others walked out their trap, Kid Flash using Aqualad's water to skid away from the former Desmond and make the large monster face the dual punch from Naruto and the ravenette, making him fall on the water where Aqualad electrocuted him mercilessly until he was finally knocked out.

At that moment, Robin's little farewell gift to the building was revealed as a set of bombs in its structure's weak spots. Naruto grumbled, "I got this!"

XXXXXX

"No way he's human." Aqualad stated as he and the others stared at the blond, his companions and the girl nodded at him. Naruto simply stood in front of them, his right hand up and that ethereal blue orb of his still spiraling in his opened palm before it dissipated… and he collapsed face-first on the floor.

"Naruto!" they cried, rushing at his side and getting him to lay on his back.

"Too… fucking… hungry!" the blond panted, then looked at Kid Flash. "You're leaving the tip…" he chuckled, same with the others. Then they finally noted they were outside.

"See? The moon." Kid Flash said to the only lady in their group, pointing at the moon as they all turned to observe it and its beauty. However, from the moon's direction there was a figure flying, approaching them. Kid gaped when he noted who the figure belonged to, "Oh. And Superman. Do we keep our promises or what?" He boasted with a large smirk to the beautiful ravenette… that was busy nursing the tired blond with the ridiculous cap.

Behind Superman, also following him, were more members of the League, Red Tornado, Martian Manhunter, Zatarra, and Captain Marvel. The heroes and their tired new friend turned around to see the other League members like Captain Atom, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern Hal Jordan are landing at the place as well. The other Leaguers that caught their attention the most, and that also can't fly, were Batman, Black Canary, Green Arrow, and Aquaman arriving with a platform made by Green Lantern John Stewart.

Flash, the last of them, simply sped over to get there.

"What happened here?" Batman asked sharply to the protégées, making them cringe.

But the blond in the ravenette's arms simply stated his thoughts, "You look fucking ridiculous in that rat costume." He started, getting up to his full height to stare right back at the only thing that no living person save complete lunatics like the Joker could withstand, the Bat-glare.

"Who are you?" the Dark Knight replied dryly, hardening his glare.

The blond simply smirked and tapped the dark man's forehead with two fingers, "And the mask's pretty stupid, too. Especially with those pointy ears."

The bat gritted his teeth to the point they were about to break, "I asked you a-"

"I don't feel like answering nothing to you, old man. My friends over there just got their hides kicked so I had to help them. I guess some thanks are in order… and lots of money since my services aren't cheap and I'm starving." Everyone was currently shocked, not only did this kid just stood up to Batman and his glare but even talked back to him and interrupted him, something no hero ever thought could be possible. The blond continued, "I just… hate people like you, ok?" he stated, making Batman's eyes widen and causing everyone to be very interested in this guy.

Robin, however, ran to his new friend's help, "Come on, Batman. He saved us and our lives, and look." He motioned to the ravenette. Superman's eyes are widened when he saw the emblem on her suit. The cloned girl just looked at him with a hopeful expression. But it was a short-lived moment when Superman narrowed his eyes, leaving the poor girl rather disappointed.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman asked pointing at the girl and deciding to forget the blond before him.

Kid Flash walked ahead and whispered. "She doesn't like to be called an It."

"I'm Superman's clone." Superbabe said firmly.

The other League members are shocked by this statement.

"Start talking!" Batman ordered.

"No." the blond said, stepping between him and the cloned girl with his arms crossed. "I said it before… I hate guys like you… and I don't even know those three's names." He hooked his thumb to the protégées, making them realize they hadn't even introduced themselves to him. He continued, "I helped them because I felt like it and wanted some chow… But you… I don't like people like you."

"You've made that quite clear." The bat stated.

Naruto nodded, "You just don't' trust people." The blond stated then motioned to everyone around him and the bat, "I can see it in your eyes far too easily… I bet you have means to take all of these guys out. Even my new friends, who by the way owe me a meal."

"Yeah, yeah, we'll pay." Said a startled Kid Flash, still working on believing someone could stand tall against so much intimidation.

The blond then crossed his arms, "Listen, the reason I don't like guys like you is because you'd treat anyone as a backstabber before giving them the benefit of the doubt… How can I trust her to you?" he asked while motioning to the ravenette.

Batman, to everyone's shock, let out a chuckle, "So, she's your main concern, huh? Don't worry, I'm the kind of person who'd die before taking a life."

The blond, to everyone's further shock, just shrugged, "Good enough for me." He then hooked a thumb to Blockbuster's unconscious and buried in debris form, "Someone mind taking care of the big, ugly douche over there? I've got to explain the bat here some things."

The protégées got closer to Robin, who had remained, unlike everyone else, calm and collected. Kid spoke first, "Dude, what the hell just happened?"

"A test." The bird boy said cryptically, but then elaborated. "None of them wanted to take risks, Naruto leaving Superbabe in someone else's care and Batman being careful about a new ally. You could say that they exchanged ideas in a debate while putting up their fronts, offensive for Naruto and defensive for Batman. In the end both wanted the same thing, the best for Superbabe."

Said girl blushed a bit as she looked at the whiskered fox boy, "Did all that really happen in just those seconds?"

Robin chuckled, "You'd be surprised seeing what Batman does to say he cares for someone."

XXXXXX

After the explanation, Blockbuster was finally being carried away by the Green Lanterns. Batman, Aquaman, and Flash are talking with Guardian about the situation. While Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, and Superman are having their own discussion. The protégées and the ravenette are waiting in the middle of the ground, surrounding Naruto who had been given some food and was inhaling it faster than a vacuum does with dust, surprising even Kid Flash whose appetite was legendary.

Superbabe, however, was dejected with Supeman's reaction. "Don't worry, Supey." Kid Flash said with a smile beside her. "Superman's just a little shock about this situation. Give him some time, okay. He'll open up to you." He reassured her.

Naruto shook his head, "That is gonna take time…"

Superman finally approached them, "Ahh. Well…. We'll figure something out for you. The League will, I mean." He gathered his thoughts some more and finally concluded. "For now, I'd better make sure that they got that Blockbuster creature right away." With that he took off and flew away, leaving them behind and the poor girl feeling lonely.

She then felt her foxy savior's hand on her shoulder, "Things like this take time… But they always pay off in the end." He reassured her… but the fox in his head disagreed, "**Not like it worked that well for you, kit… Least it was good while it lasted.**" The blond smiled at her, a genuine smile, "Trust me… Even if it's a brief moment of happiness, it will all feel worth it."

Kurama sighed in his cage, "**You're still too affectionate with her… not that I can blame you with that fine piece of rear she had when she-**"

"Now, can someone get me an aspirin?" the blond asked with a now forced smile.

It was at that moment that Batman, Flash, and Aquaman approached their protégées. "Cadmus will be investigated." Batman said. "All fifty two levels." He then looked sternly at them, "Now… Let's make one thing clear…."

"Should've called." Interrupted Flash.

"And result aside, we're not happy." Batman said.

"You hacked Justice League system. Disobey direct orders. And endanger your lives. You will not be doing this again." He pointed to Robin who had his head bowing down.

"That's another reason why I do not like you at all, rat." The blond stated, stepping once again before his friends to keep them safe as he looked directly at the Bat-glare without blinking.

"Don't defend them! They were wrong." Batman countered. "They need to learn their mistakes."

"And keep them with a leash on their necks for the rest of their lives? Yeah, like that's gonna make it easier for them not to want to break the rules." The blond spat back, impatiently and narrowing his eyes. "They have a choice here since it's THEIR lives, NOT yours." He then growled menacingly at the full power of the Bat-glare, no fear in him. "And I won't let it be any other way."

The protégées looked at each other for a while.

"I'm sorry. Like Naruto said. We won't obey you." Aqualad answered firmly.

"Aqualad, stand down!" Aquaman ordered.

"Apologies, My King. But no." the soldier firmly to his king. "We did the work here tonight. The work you trained us to do. Together, on our own, we forge something powerful, important." He continued.

Flash started. "This is about the treatment you got at the Hall? The three of…."

"The five of us." Kid Flash interrupted, hooking a friendly arm on Naruto. "And it is not." He said.

"Batman, we're ready to use what you've taught us. Or why'd you teach us at all?" Robin said.

Superbabe stood with them. "Why let them tell us what to do? It's simple. Get on board, or get out of the way!"

Batman did take a moment to think… a proud smirk was tickling the corner of his mouth.

XXXXXX

(Mount Justice)

At the center of the room, there are the protégées, plus Superbabe and Naruto, with their mentors and a few members of the League. The protégées are wearing their civvies clothes. Naruto was still in the same clothes he used to help his friends while Superbabe wore beige baggy pants, skin-tight black short-sleeved shirt with Superman's trademark symbol and a pair of biker boots. Basically she looked like a tomboy… one that showed off the emblem in her sizeable chest rather well as a certain demonic fox noted.

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of Justice League." Batman tells the protégées. "We're calling it to the surface again. Since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on the League's terms. Red Tornado volunteers to live here to be your supervisor. Black Canary is in charge of training. I will deploy you on the missions."

"Real missions?" Robin asked.

"Yes. But covert." Batman answered.

"What about payment?" Naruto asked.

Batman growled at him. "You're given free food, room, education and even have the chance to live a normal life out there with all payments done already. Ain't that payment enough?"

"If you added ramen, then maybe." The blond said with a shrug.

"I oughta…" Batman started, only for Flash to stop him.

"Whoa there, big guy. Calm down… And, for your information, the League will still handle the obvious stuff. There is a reason we have these big targets on our chest." Flash said.

"But, Cadmus proves, the bad guys are getting smart. Batman needs a team that can operate in veil." Added Aquaman.

"The six of you will become that team." Batman said.

"Cool!" Robin said excited. "Wait. Six?" He asked when realizing they were missing a member.

Batman urged them to turn around. They saw Martian Manhunter approach them with a green-skinned girl beside him. "This is Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian." Batman told them.

"Hi." She greeted them.

"It's becoming more interesting every minute." Kid Flash whispered to Robin. "Welcome aboard." He greeted her. "I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin." He pointed at Robin. "Aqualad." Aqualad nods his head. "Naruto." The whiskered boy gave her the peace sign. "And Superbabe." She grumbled, not really liking her name. "Sorry. She is a bit grumpy fellow." Kid Flash apologized in a whisper. "There you go. In case, you forget the names." He continued.

"I'm honored to be included." Miss Martian said happily.

"Pleasure's mine." Naruto said with a laidback grin, before asking, "By the way…Why are you and the old man green?"

Conversation was made out of that question as they explained the otherworldly blond what was the deal with aliens.

"Hey, Superbabe. Come meet Miss M." Robin called said girl.

The ravenette walked to them not interested. When Miss Martian saw her fellow female teammate, she changed the color of her clothes to the same color of the petite girl's shirt.

"I like your T-shirt." She told the ravenette with a warm smile.

As the team was getting closer, Aqualad smiled proudly at them, "Today is the day." He said, remembering the words he and his friends said now that their dreams of becoming great heroes were starting to come true.

But for Naruto, this was a big sense of déjà vu. "**All we need now is an evil organization and it's like home... only with new babes for you to-**"

"Is there any aspirins here?"

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap! Next chapter… a not so pleasant visit from a killer robot and the woman who has Naruto's virginity… It's gonna be interesting since two other girls are also very interested in him.**

**Swordslinger out!**


	3. Chapter 3

I OWN NOTHING, I simply love being insane.

**XXXXXX**

Hatred or just frustration?

How she hated him… how she loathed that warm, cute smile of his, how much anger caused her that stupid care he had for others, how she wanted to just punch him in the face whenever he looked over her flaws and was nice to her. But, deep down she could never hurt him like she had been about to do when their ultimate attacks collided in their battle at the Valley of The End. She had been so close to truly kill him, to kill the one she loved because of her anger to her brother. However, she fought him not only because of hatred, but because of the care that fueled her rage…

How could he just be so joyful when the village had treated him like shit? She just wanted to hate him, hug him, punch him, kiss him and love him at the same time. He was far too good to anyone even for his own good, and when given true love he'd do anything for anyone… And she did give him her truest love… and that had cost her dearly since she didn't want him to get hurt because of a village that just used others as weapons. In a way, they were born to be weapons but… no, not him, not that one person who just… just made her feel so right and yet so wrong.

It was far too frustrating but that's how Satsuki began her downwards spiral of love for that idiotic blond knucklehead. "Naruto… Why…? Why you…? Why me…?" she growled in her room, grabbing a picture of her enemy, then lover and always rival.

When she had deserted to Sound, the only thing that mattered to take with her was a camera. It had pictures of the times she enjoyed being a normal little girl with her mother before the massacre, when her father was away and didn't force her to look like a boy because of his sexist attitude. It was an old camera that used film; it was just one picture from having all the negatives filled with images by the time she accepted the offer of the Sound Four. That was when they told her how Naruto was treated badly, that they could give her power to both kill her brother, and, most importantly, claim and protect that knucklehead of hers.

So, when she woke up after she and Naruto got to know each other a lot more after they stopped fighting… she just couldn't resist. He was there, even after she stole his virginity and he stole hers the idiot had that ungodly cute face of his, all foxy and asleep without his headband, which was thrown away so she could run her fingers better in that soft mane of his. His chest was bare, and it showed a decent amount of bulk for a fourteen year old boy. And even if he had grown, Satsuki had to admit she had a guilty pleasure in finding the younger Naruto to be… quite in her dreams when she remembered that time behind the waterfall in a cave they discovered after tossing their clothes away while devouring each other's lips. Not even Pakkun was able to find them since the water had washed their scent… which they left quite all around after he just took her like an animal to its mate and...

It was really, REALLY starting to get difficult for her to just lay back on her bed and sleep everything off when she once again needed the blond idiot that dared to steal her heart with such gall that made her feel furious and with her stomach filled with butterflies. She truly hated that in him, the way he made her feel so overly emotional when she had thrown aside her emotions to kill her brother… He was capable of making her do things she'd never do to him that for her would have been humiliating if not for the fact it all felt so…

Dang it… she needed new, clean panties.

XXXXXX

(Mount Justice)

Today was… interesting. Not every day you discover your only companions in your new home are two alien girls with bodies all males would kill to simply see and a robot. He simply strolled through the large cave, only wearing his new pants, orange shirt and goofy white cap. His hands were in his pockets, his face drew a sleepy picture and he just simply didn't care where the hell he was going, barefoot, to find anything to keep his mind occupied… Well, something aside the fox in his head with blue ball.

"**Come on, Naruto!**" the fox begged, calling the blond by his real name meant the demon was desperate. "**Just use your techniques to sneak around, change into something or hide yourself from view and-**" '_I am NOT gonna peep on them! I beat the shit outta Ero-senin whenever he peeped so he taught me the good stuff. What makes you think I'll spy on two girls I've just met and that are actually NICE to me?_' "**That one has a chest that could be as big as that blonde MILF of your latest Hokage in a few years and the other's got an exotic thing going on with the green skin and freckles not to mention she's real sweet and kinda… submissive…?**"

Naruto sweat-dropped, the large being in his head was actually being serious when he asked that, he did sound a bit sheepish but he was saying it all with pure seriousness. The demon container felt really tempted to go in his mindscape and put the fox in some uncomfortable situation, but he decided better not to because he'd be more of a pain then, '_Just because I took Satsuki's virginity when she took mine doesn't mean I'm gonna go all around to please you. I know she must be here thanks to our last fight… So first, I need to find her… and beat her until she snaps out of whatever bad ideas she's gotten in her head thanks to Madara. Whatever happens after that is my and her business, our business, NOT yours._'

The fox chuckled sinisterly, "**Oh, so you're not disregarding the probability of nailing those two, huh? Can't blame ya when both got such fine, round rears that look as soft as they're plump and… Oh, you gotta listen to this…**" the proceeded fox to explain something that no cold shower or even liquid nitrogen could lower the heat of any listening male…

And so, at the other side of the cave, finally entering the place, the other male members of the team were shocked when the whole place actually trembled a bit when someone gave the loudest, most anguished and pained yell of pure despair, exasperation, frustration and overall annoyance ever felt. If the martian, who was along the other alien girl greeting the boys at the entrance, had read the blond hero's mind to try to get what he felt in that moment she'd have probably collapsed from the loud mental agony.

The next instant the group of five watched in shock and amazement as a piece of furniture, a large red couch, bounced off the walls, ceiling and floor, leaving large cracks and dents before it bounced from the ground and flew over their heads, out the entrance and up in the air. The couch had a large imprint of a clawed fist as it flew up into the sky and didn't come back… In fact, it seemed that it would actually never come down. Though, in all seriousness, whoever made that couch needed a good pay for it, it looked quite comfortable and it resisted all those hits against the cave's halls, still looking perfect for some relaxation time even while flying to another continent.

Naruto finally made himself present, walking with a fist up, said fist shaking with barely held anger, "You got my aspirins?" the other boys raised their arms, showing bags filled to the brim with aspirins, ramen cups, a few spare clothes and a boom box with radio and a lot of neat songs already in it, a small present that was an idea of Wally who paid for it along the other guys.

"Woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning?" Wally asked as he handed him one of the aspirin boxes, which the blond proceeded to open and swallow one of the pills to keep the pain in his head from the fox's rants at bay so he could reply.

"Something like that." The blond admitted, kindly being given a floating water bottle from the Martian girl, "Thanks." He said a bit surprised due to still needing to comprehend how her powers worked to move things like that, but so long as she didn't use them to harm others he couldn't care less what she did with them.

"You're welcome." She said with a truly happy, and very cute, smile.

After swallowing the aspirin and hydrating himself, the blond followed the team to find the last inhabitant of the cave, Red Tornado, and see if he finally had missions for them. First they stopped at Naruto's room, the blond helping carry the bags even if it was all part of his "payment" from saving the other guys' hides at Cadmus, and the heroes helped him install his new boom box, which he was thankful of after listening to some of the songs Wally lent him.

Finding Red Tornado was a bit of a problem since the metallic tutor of the team was a machine, which surprised the blond and made him try to open the android to see for himself what it was all about, only to get the robotic reply that it was better not to do so. He still wanted to see how the robot thing worked, but in all honesty there were things that seemed boring and that needed studying… Oh, studying… how he hated it. In the end it turned that the large red robot was flying back into the cave after a mission, making the two youngest guys feel ecstatic and run to him.

"So, we have a mission already?" Wally asked eagerly with Robin behind him, Naruto grimaced a bit.

"I felt some déjà vu wash over me." The blond said as he looked at the two heroes eager to do some ass kicking. It felt nostalgic but he swallowed it to not bother anyone with brooding as he approached the large robot, "He's right, hasn't the bat given us enough time to just chill? I could use a little stretching."

"I apologize, but it is the work of the Batman to deliver you the missions. My duty is to supervise all of you are safe." The android replied in his monotone.

Wally's mood soured, "Oh come on! You've been telling us that every day!"

"Save it." The blond said, putting a reassuring hand on Wally's shoulder and looking at Red Tornado dead in the eye, "Do me a favor, will ya?"

"I suppose I could so long as it is in my parameters." The robot replied calculating.

"Tell the bat to stop being a coward and give us a damn good job. Or what, has he forgotten what we told him about doing the saving lives business ourselves?" the blond said pointing at the robot to make himself intimidating, it actually served to make the robot sense the impatience slowly turning into anger against the dark hero.

"I'll pass the message to him whenever I have the chance to." He said and walked in.

"Thanks." The blond said half-sarcastic and half truly thankful. It wasn't that he was mad at Red Tornado; Batman being overprotective pissed him off.

"Dude, you're either the craziest or bravest man I've seen." Wally said in a whisper.

"Not many would put such a stand against the Batman, let alone purposely challenge him." Kaldur said with a bit of respect and some fear for what the blond had in mind against the bat.

"He just pisses me off, is all… Reminds me too much of guys who put duty above all and do the stupidest of things." The blond stated, hands in his pockets.

"But he does them for a reason." Dick said in his master's defense, "He's actually the only guy to do the right thing no matter the odds."

"Yet, here we are, still waiting for a mission." The raven haired kryptonian said with her arms crossed angrily.

"He could very well look for missions best suited for us, yet I do believe we could try to show our abilities already." the Martian girl said to voice her thoughts to try to calm everyone.

Naruto sighed mentally at her attitude, she was far too eager to please, first thing she did was put herself as the official chef and make him and Superbabe a five course dinner. While the food was well done it didn't feel as good knowing she made it to simply make them smile as if it were her duty. It was a bit annoying in his mind but truly welcomed that someone cared like that for others, he just didn't want her to be like that unless she was true to herself… It reminded of his seeking of approval, and that was why he was slightly angry.

Then Dick simply broke the ice, "By the way, N. Wanna do some light hero stuff?"

"What ya mean?" the blond asked fully interested.

Robin smirked as he pulled out his domino mask, "We'll meet you at night. We might need your help with another thick head."

"And what about us?" the ravenette asked with her arms crossed.

"This is dude stuff." Wally said, instantly regretting it when getting two sets of glares and crossed arms. "Ok… It's kind of personal." He admitted.

"And Naruto can go because…" Megan started, not liking being left out for being a girl despite her calm nature.

"Umm…" Dick started, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, it is complicated. This is personal but Naruto does seem like he could greatly help us with what we need. He faced Batman, that's more than enough to say he can knock some sense either in or out of someone if he puts some effort into it."

Kaldur decided to help his friends, "Basically, he's the kind of brutal honesty needed to open someone's eyes, either they like it or not."

"Fine…" the girls said, still cross-armed.

"**Heh, seems not all male humans are useless leather sacks of testosterone.**" '_You better not be including me in that category, you oversized plushy. I can make your stay in my gut far more unpleasant than now._' "**I'd still piss you off, you stupid box with legs. Besides, when you took that Uchiha girl… Oh, the way you let your animal instincts out was so much fun. And now you can-**"

"So, when do we leave?" the blond asked, his right hand in a fist that demanded blood, lots of it.

XXXXXX

(Later that night, at Star City's harbor)

Former protégée Speedy, real name Roy, did expect his friends and brothers in arms against evil to come and help him this night to persuade him about going back to them. They had already talked to him about the deal with the new team. And he still refused. But, after ruining Brick's illegal weapon delivery, his suit, and mood, and his friends arrived to get rid of some punks, he didn't expect to see a blond punk with a ridiculous white cap stand before an angry, towering, red skinned man.

Kurama, on the other hand, grimaced at the sight, "**Ugh, ugly man nipples… If he were a chick and the muscle mass were boob mass I'd have no trouble watching you fight. But now, I'm gonna sleep this one out for a change.**"

The kitsune carrier smiled at the peace in his head, "Sup?" Naruto said with the peace sign to the overly muscular man.

Brick, like Speedy, took a moment to raise an eyebrow, "Who the hell are you and what's with that stupid cap?"

The blond raised an eyebrow too, "While I want to take offense to what you said about my cap… Are you related to some big guy named A? He looks a lot like you… only that he has dark skin, looks cooler, manly, and badass, and needs only one arm to kick about fifteen times more ass than you with an entire army backing you up." (Anyone else noted the ridiculous similarity?)

Brick easily got pissed off, "You little punk piece of sh-" *WHAM!* The simple sound of a sound shattering uppercut delivered right into Brick's chin, using the full weight, strength and speed of the blond whiskered teen in a fist with all the full force he had even without too much chakra was more than enough to send the large man flying up several yards, about two and a half stories high in the air, before falling down to the ground on his back hard enough to leave a large crater twice his size.

Naruto shook his fist a bit to ease the numb sensation the uppercut left him, "Damn… He's got an iron jaw, half literally… I might actually need more juice next time I want to knock him outta his socks." He said, looking down to see he had literally knocked Brick out of his socks.

"Is that all?" Brick simply asked as he just got up, rubbing his sore chin and smirking at the blond.

The whiskered teen started to lose his temper, "Geesh, just like the Raikage… Too damn stubborn to lay down." he calmed down, getting into a different stance, hands up and forward, loose fists and his arms parallel to the ground. A basic grappling stance but combined with the good old, classic boxing stance from the first fighting style that Great Britain created for this sport.

The stance proved its worth when Brick tried to punch the foxy hero, said whiskered young man ducked under the fist and used his speed to dash to one side, skid besides the large man and pull out a move he watched when Wally took the remote and decided to watch sexy babes in bikini fight in a ring. Brick and Roy were more than surprised when Naruto grabbed the crime lord by his belt, pulled him up and back, slamming the red skinned man's back and head into the solid ground. A simple German Suplex.

"Who the hell is he and how the hell can he fight like that?" a somewhat shocked Roy asked to the rest of the team.

Aqualad was the one to answer, "His name's Naruto, a new ally we made when in our latest adventure. As for his fighting style, it seems to be self-taught but it also takes moves from what he sees, no matter what it is. It also seems he makes most of his moves in the middle of a battle." He stated and was proved right when Brick got up from the ground and tried to tackle the blond who instinctively jumped up, flipped in the air above the large criminal and then slammed both heels on the back of the villain's head.

But just as Naruto landed harmoniously, Brick was starting to get up once again with a large smirk and his arms spread open in a hit-me-welcoming manner, "Come on, boy. I've taken several explosive arrows from Green Arrow and his sidekick over there." He said with a large smirk and a barely held bark of laughter, and obviously Roy was angry, "Try and hit me with your best shot."

"My best?" Naruto chuckled, rubbing the back of his head with a laidback smirk, "Nah… You can't take that much punishment… I'll show you why." He stated, the calm manner in which he said it made everyone around worry about what his best could be.

Naruto held out his right hand in front of him with the palm opened, in a second a small blue orb of energy very familiar to Aqualad, Kid Flash and Robin appeared on their new friend's hand. The next instant the blond brought his arm back and in the same second swung it forward. The blue orb flew at speeds that would make any baseball coach beg the whiskered kid to be on his team. All Brick knew was that he had been hit directly on the center of his chest before he could react. The next second the blue orb exploded in a much bigger sphere of that blue ethereal energy about two times Brick's size. The pure energy of the orb swirled internally like a maelstrom as it continued to fly forward with Brick being dragged by it.

The villain was constantly getting pummeled by the constant power of the attack until he was slammed into one of the bigger crates, leaving a large dent in it when the orb was finally done giving all of that ridiculous punishment to the large criminal. Brick was barely conscious, a wink away from passing out, and fell face-first to the ground. While shocked, Roy took his chance to shoot a special arrow, trapping Brick in red high density foam that wouldn't let the criminal escape even with his superhuman strength.

"And I got far more where that came from." Naruto stated as he turned to the others with a wave while they approached him.

"Ok…" Roy started, putting his bow away, "You guys mind explaining to me what's he doing here?"

"We want to recruit you." The kitsune stated, straight to the point.

Roy put his arrows and bow on his backpack to cross his arms to increase his negative glare, "I said it once and I'll say it again. I can't join on a group who isn't even taken seriously by the League."

"They're still your friends." Naruto stated with a slight cutting edge on his voice that Aqualad was barely able to pick.

Wally, oblivious as the other two who didn't get the hidden anger in Naruto's voice, added his two cents, "Dude, we've been kicking bad guy butt for as long as we've met. The cave, as we said, is neat. We also got the company of two awesome alien girls and our new friend here… Oh that's right, we didn't introduce you two." He snapped his fingers at the last part and motioned to the two, "Naruto, this is Speed-"

"Now the name's Red Arrow." Roy corrected, a bit harshly too.

"Charmed." Naruto replied dryly as he kept an even eye and a poker face against Roy, who mimicked him. "Well, I met these three guys when they were in too much deep in shit, helped them outta their mess and now… I kinda like them." he admitted with a shrug, "They're good persons, so why wouldn't you want to join them?"

Roy sneered, "Not them, I am with my friends all the way through no matter what… But, I have put a lot of effort helping others and my only answer was to be seen as a petty sidekick. They are no different, the League just considers them kids, but I'm not."

Robin growled, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Come on, we got a chance to-"

"To prove ourselves? We've done that enough in the past, why would they change their minds now?" the red clad archer stated in a cold tone that made Robin hang his head low.

"Because, while we're in this to get a name in the League, we want to do what we can to at least keep others safe." The Atlantian said with a calm, stoic voice.

"And yet we're still looked down." the solo hero reminded coldly.

Naruto crossed his arms, "I don't trust you." Was all he said, making the four other guys who were still conscious widen their eyes, before Roy narrowed them in anger.

"Well, why should I trust you?" he retorted.

Naruto threw his arms up, "Why? Isn't saving your friends, risking my life to do so, help you against big, red and ugly, and treat these guys better than you not enough? If so, what is?" he put his hands on his pockets and approached red Arrow with narrowed, angry eyes, "If you were their friend, you'd be with them instead of worrying about being the best… Trust me on that. If you obsess yourself over what doesn't really matter, on what you truly don't need, on just a simple, stupid wish… You're gonna miss some real important things." He said, closing his eyes for one second to hate having been such an idiot in the past, but he was glad to have found good people to fight for, even in a place where hatred against him reigned.

Roy closed his eyes too, thinking, before turning away, "I know what I want and what I need. If you need help, you can count on me, but I am not joining a little clubhouse." And with that, he left.

Wally blinked, then poked Naruto, "Hey, N… Correct me if I'm wrong, but will that help us get him to join us?"

Robin shook his head, "Again with the mind battles." He stated and turned to leave, leaving Wally a bit confused.

"Wait, what was it? You mean like that thing with the glares against Batman?" the redhead speeding hero asked, dumbfounded.

"More to get to know him." Naruto admitted, ruffling his hair through his ski-cap. "He's still a dick… Pretty damn stubborn too, but like I'm one to talk…"

"But what if he needs help?" Wally asked with worry for his friend.

Naruto looked at him with one eye opened, "Is he strong?" he got a nod from the redhead, "Is he smart enough to call for back-up when needed?" another nod, "Cane he swallow his pride when he's when he's presented to a rock and a hard place?" a third nod, now it was Naruto's turn to nod, "He'll be fine."

Aqualad tilted his head to one side, "You're a very strange individual."

The aquatic teen's fellow blond shook his head, "No, I'm kind of a dick myself too. At least unlike most assholes I can ask for help when I need it." He admitted, leaving the others a bit baffled at his brutal honesty, "Now, let's get home. Megan promised me to try to make my favorite for tonight."

Wally blinked, "Wait, she's making you dinner already?" Naruto nodded, making Wally hook a friendly arm around the shinobi's shoulder with a large grin, "You're my new hero."

XXXXXX

(Next morning)

Naruto woke up and got dressed, waiting for the arrival of his friends, who were wearing civilian clothing. But the instant after saying hello to him they went straight to see Red Tornado, again. Naruto waited cross-armed as he saw the conversation, still no missions, but the android did give them a nice tip, to socialize. He mentally kicked his ass, he had been living in this cave for a while and hadn't interacted much with the others. Sure, he talked to the two girls, but the trouble of the perverted fox in his head left some migraines.

There were some complains, especially from the two youngest heroes, but Megan decided to surprise Naruto yet again. The alien girl tried to use her telepathic powers to read the android's mind, but since he wasn't organic that proved to be impossible. Wally tried to use the information about reading minds to hit on the green skinned girl, getting elbowed by Dick in response. Then the blond decided the logical thing:

"How about we listen to Red Tornado and socialize?" he asked, rubbing his head through that goofy cap he refused to take off. Why? Because his head felt cold without something covering his forehead for some reason. The Jinchuuriki continued, "I mean, I've met you for a week or so, I think I should get to know you guys better if I'm going to work with you."

"Well. Superbabe and I live here. So, we can play tour guides." Megan said looking at the petite ravenette, same did Dick and Wally.

"Don't look at me." The kryptonian replied, angrily growling in her mind at her name, "And why must I have that name?"

"Why don't you change it?" Naruto retorted with a shrug. "You're who you choose to be, and as far as I know your name was given to you by some prick to make you a weapon, so you should have more than the right to name yourself whatever you want like… Dammit, I'm not good at this." He cursed, scratching his scalp through his cap. Then he snapped his fingers, "Hey, what about Ultragirl?"

"Um, better not." Wally said, and then elaborated due to the quizzical looks given to him by the clone and the demonic fox boy, "Ultra is part of the name of an evil counterpart of Superman from another alternate dimension where the heroes like us are the bad guys there. To add the name Ultra to hers would be kinda like giving the middle finger to Superman."

Naruto and the ravenette smirked, "So, I guess I'll go with Ultragirl." Said the now renamed Ultragirl.

"Wait, didn't you listen to-" Dick started, only to be cut off by the foxy shinobi.

"If Superman did care for her to at least talk, like… I dunno, in the ENTIRE week she's been here, he could have a say in this." He explained, holding back a growl.

Ultragirl continued, "Besides, he's already shown he doesn't want anything to do with me. So if that's his trouble, I'll show him I don't need him."

Aqualad nodded, "It seems you two have something in common." The two sets of blue eyes looked at each other and then back at Kaldur for an explanation, "You two have something you dislike about your past. Yet, as I can see with you, Naruto, you don't let it hold you back."

Naruto shrugged, "The past's the past, it's made me who I am but I choose who to be in the future. If Ultragirl wants to be who she wants to be, let her choose between kissing someone's ass or kick said someone's ass to show she is alive."

Megan looked strangely at him, "You're… brutally honest." It was true, this blond guy was intriguing, to say the least. He seemed angry, as if someone had done too much harm to him, yet he showed care in his own unique, even if rude, way, proving that his past would never bother him.

"I like that." Ultragirl admitted, a small smile on her face.

XXXXXX

The tour through the cave was mildly informative and a bit entertaining, then they ran to the kitchen when Ultragirl smelled smoke, making Megan realize her newly baked cookies were probably scorched. Once there, she opened the oven and levitated a tray full of burned cookies.

"I was trying out Randy Joe's receipt from episode 70th of…" the girl babbled until noting the looks she was getting. "Ah. Never mind." She said sheepishly.

"I bet it tastes great." The bird boy reassured her. "He hasn't seemed to mind." He added, pointing at the speeding redhead who was gulping down the burned desserts.

Wally finally halted to look awkwardly at the others. "I have a serious metabolism." He said to explain himself.

"I'll make more." Responded the sheepish Martian.

"It was sweet of you to make any from the beginning." Aqualad stated.

"Thanks, Aqualad." She replied with a small smile.

"We're off duty." He told the alien girl. "Call me Kaldur'Ahm. Actually, my friends call me Kaldur."

"I'm Wally." The flirty boy said. "See, I already trust you with my secret ID. Not like Mr. Dark Glasses over here. Batman forbids Boy Wonder to tell anyone his real name." He said pointing Robin, who took offense to those words.

"Mine isn't secret. It's M'gann M'orzz. But you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name. And I'm on Earth now." She said happily.

Naruto decided to try it too, "Well… Name's Uzumaki Naruto. How about a proper introduction? Like saying your likes, dislikes and hobbies. I'll start…" "**That lazy-ass cyclops was useful for something, it seems.**" Naruto ignored the comment but agreed, "I like good natured people, eating a lot of ramen, training and beating assholes. I dislike douchebags, perverts, liars and those who can't see past shit. My hobbies are training and eating diverse types of ramen."

"Well, that was weird." Wally admitted, but then hooked a thumb to his chest. "But since we need to socialize… I like the ladies, running, doing awesome hero stuff and eating big piles of food. I dislike when I'm hungry, math, my school's food from the cafeteria and arrogant jerks. My hobbies are playing videogames, reading comics and just anything to rest and relax."

"Oh, my turn." Megan said with a big smile. "well… I like to cook, comedy shows, kind people and my uncle. I dislike discrimination, anything that hurts others for no real reason, and…" she looked down, before shaking her head. "Nevermind. My hobbies are to bake cookies and investigating about Earth."

Dick smirked, "Well, first things first, I'm Richard. I like to train, acrobatics, play sports and using stealth. I dislike maniacs who hurt others for fun, long and boring classes, and any bad joke about birds. My hobbies are playing sports and training with Batman."

Kaldur hummed mentally before starting, "I like my kingdom, my friends there, the calm sea of Atlantis and the dinners my king would invite me to. I dislike those who are selfish or try to harm my friends. My hobbies are training to better my skills as a soldier."

They finally turned to Ultragirl, who just walked away, not interested. Seeing that, Megan speaks to her mind. "_Don't worry, Ultragirl_." The kryptonian widened her eyes, completely shocked by the action of the Martian girl. "_We'll find you an Earth name too as well as things for you to enjoy_." the Martian continued.

That was the last straw for the clone. "Get out of my head!" Yelled the furious Ultragirl.

Megan was truly confused, not having expected this reaction as she turned to the others, "_What's wrong? I don't understand_." She spoke unconsciously on their minds. Naruto himself felt his head about to explode, something that Megan was doing not only affected him, but also Kurama.

"Get… **OUT**!" Exclaimed the suddenly demonic voice of Naruto, who felt as both his and Kurama's minds shattered from to allow entrance to the words in Megan's mind.

"I-I'm sorry..." the poor girl said truly ashamed and a bit afraid of what Naruto did. "Everyone on Mars can speak telepathically." She said to explain herself.

"I'm sorry Megan. Things are different on Earth." Aqualad explained. "Here, your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

"Besides, Cadmus has creepy little sidekick Genomorphs. Left a bad taste on her brain." The speedster added pointing at Ultragirl.

"I, I didn't mean to…." She started trying to apologize to Ultragirl.

"Just. Stay. Out!" Ultragirl interrupted harshly, sitting at the couch.

Megan showed her true remorse in the form of a very sad face when hearing Ultragirl's response. After a while though, she exclaimed. "Hello, Megan! I know what we can do." She said, slapping her head. She flew outside of the room. The others quickly following her, curious. But, Ultragirl and a now narrow eyed Naruto don't move at all from their position.

Naruto sighed, put his hands in his pockets and walked past the martian, stopping to put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't do that again, please…" that was all he said, walking away from her.

Miss Martian stared at him, but turned to call her fellow alien girl. "Ultragirl, please?" She begged, trying her best to be apologetic in her plea.

"Don't talk to me!" Ultragirl replied harshly. But, seeing the slightly taller girl's down expression, she forced herself to fulfill Megan's pleading. Miss Martian smiled a little when Ultragirl passed at her side.

XXXXXX

The group took the elevator and arrived at the hangar.

"It's my Martian Bio-Ship." Miss Martian told them, pointing to a big red and blue egg-shaped artifact the size of a small apartment.

"Cute." Wally commented with a dismissive wave. "Not aerodynamic. But cute."

"It still rests, silly." The girl giggled. "I'll wake it." She extended her arm and shocked her teammates when the strange egg starts to morph into a real ship. Then, wit another mental command, she opened the door to allow her friends in. "Well, are you coming?"

Naruto, too stunned for words for seeing something like this, did what the others did and followed Megan inside the ship. Once inside, the interior of the ship is also changing. There were chairs and a panel in front of them, one for each member of the team. She motioned them to sit at the chairs. Naruto, Dick and Wally immediately did that. Once they sat, there was an automatic seatbelt that fastened to their bodies in a second.

"What the?!" the blond exclaimed, looking around for any extra surprises.

"Oh!" Dick exclaimed.

"Cool!" was Wally's reply.

Megan finally sat on the pilot's chair, speaking to their tutor. "Red Tornado, please open the bay door." Once the door opened, the ship took off. Miss Martian drove the ship with a smile and even did a few air maneuvers to surprise the others.

"Incredible!" the bird hero exclaimed as he looked around.

"Ah... She sure is." Wally sighed, looking at Megan only to realize what he was saying. "Ah, I mean the ship!" he corrected himself quickly when the Martian turned to him. "Which like all ships, is a she." He continued to try to not make a fool out of himself.

Dick saw the moment to call on the bullshit, "Fastest on his feet. Not so much with his mouth." He informed Megan with a smile.

"Dude!" the embarrassed speedster protested.

Megan just giggled at their antics with a small smile, looking at the two of them did make her feel more at home than her original home.

At the front seats, Naruto and Aqualad were having a conversation with Ultragirl. But it was more like Naruto was sitting in between, gripping his seat far too tightly and fighting off a bad sense of air-sickness.

"I may not have physic powers. But I can guess what you're thinking." Kaldur started. "You overreacted and don't know how to apologize. Just say sorry." He suggested softly.

"Kaldur…" Naruto started, reaching out and putting an arm on said Atlantian's shoulder, looking at him with a green face, "I'll add sea-motion pills on your debt… But, I agree with you…" he said, turning to look at the ravenette, "Megan's a sweetheart, she's been very kind to us… The fact you don't have the best of family doesn't mean you can be a jerk to someone else…"

Ultragirl didn't give any response, she simply looked thoughtful. But Naruto could tell she was heavily thinking his and Kaldur's words.

The Martian behind them was looking sad, which her closest teammates noted. "She'll come around." Dick told her with a smile.

"She doesn't seem to like me much." The shy girl retorted.

"You guys remember, she has super-hearing, right?" the speedster reminded them.

"So do I." Naruto added with a wave, making them cringe and look around, though Megan noted that Ultragirl continued being silent.

"Hey! How about show us a little Martian shape-shifting?" the avian themed hero suggested.

Immediately, Miss Martian stood and shape-shifts into girl version of Robin. Then, she did the same one of Kid Flash, which got a dreaming look from said guy. "Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" the real Kid Flash wondered.

Dick clapped. "Impressive! But, you know you're not exactly can fool anyone with those."

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder." The girl admitted.

"And your clothes….?" Aqualad wondered.

"They are organic. Like this ship. They respond my mental command."

"As long as they are the only one." Retorted Ultragirl.

That got the martian a little down again.

"I can do that too." Naruto added, standing up with some difficulty, but it was nothing that chakra couldn't help to have a better footing. With a hand sign and a poof of smoke, surprising his new friends at his abilities having more tricks than normal, there was a girl version of Naruto with long pigtails, but still dressed in the same punk outfit and goofy cap. Megan and Ultragirl did feel a bit jealous of the figure this persona had, but remembering it was Naruto… Megan wondered if she should add those curves to her appearance.

Wally shook his head, "Ok, there's wrong in here… Why couldn't you be this girl?" he asked, a bit heartbroken at this persona not being real.

"Heh, it wouldn't be cool if I didn't have my tricks. My technique is only limited to imagination, so." In another cloud of smoke, there was a new version of Dick wearing Batman's outfit in his size, the next it was Kaldur dressed as a samurai from Steel Country, minus the mask, another cloud of smoke revealed Wally dressed as Ryu from Street Fighter, when Megan's turn came she was dressed in a beautiful white kimono with rose petals and blue trimming, last but not last, Ultragirl found herself in a black kimono and wearing her hair in a bun with a golden hairpin.

The team clapped, "Well, now we know who to go to when we need to make new outfits." Dick commented, thinking of a cool, black full body outfit, maybe without a cape and some cool blue bird as an emblem.

"I wish I could do it that easily." Megan admitted with a small smile.

"It wasn't easy for me to learn it." Naruto admitted, too.

"Can you do that ghost thing through the walls that Manhunter does?" Wally asks her to raise her mood.

"Density-shifting? No. It's very advance technique."

"Flash can vibrate his molecules right through wall." The Boy Wonder informed Miss Martian. "When he tries it. Bloody nose."

"Dude!" Wally protested again.

Miss Martian smiled again at her new friends' antics. "Here's something I can do." She told them as the ship started to blend in with the light, making it invisible. "Camouflage mode." She explained.

Suddenly, there was an incoming call.

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian." The android spoke. "An emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor power plant. I suggest you investigate. Covertly. I'm sending the coordinates."

"Received. Adjusting course." Miss Martian responded.

"Tornado is keeping us busy again." Robin sighed.

XXXXXX

When they finally arrived at the power plant Naruto couldn't have been happier when he found a nearby trash so he could run to it and deposit his stomach's contents in it… he wasn't done for flying.

"Well. We should find out what caused the alert." Megan said as she and the others looked away from Naruto, who truly shouldn't have eaten those five extra ramen cups.

"I think I know the cause." The other girl in the team said as she looked outside of the ship.

A big tornado was seen approaching the Bio-ship, which it right away, tossing it right and left inside of the devastating gales of wind. The passengers gritted their teeth while Naruto put a hand on his mouth to keep himself from seeing his breakfast twice that day. Luckily, Miss Martian, with determination, violently moved the Bio-Ship out of the tornado to safely land the ship.

The team jumped down, and, after Naruto ran to the trash can, took a look at the situation. The big tornado still moved on its path towards the power plant, making a chaos with people running away to a safe place to avoid it.

"Robin, are tornados common in this area?" Kaldur asked, he received silence, and when he turned the boy only found that Robin had done his usual disappearing act. "Robin!" Aqualad yelled looking for the bird boy.

He and the team only get a creepy cackle that echoed loudly.

"He was just here!" Miss Martian exclaimed completely perplexed by all of this. Then she noted something, "Where's Naruto?"

She got her answer when Naruto, finally regaining his usual skin color and looking healthier now that he was out of the ship, flew above her and the others' heads while slow footsteps could be heard behind them. The blond flipped himself in the air, landing on all fours as he growled with an animalistic expression on his face. His teeth were bare and he was more of a beast than a man now.

The team was shocked to see a girl about Naruto's age standing before them. She had pale skin, waist length pitch black hair that was spiked in ways that it seemed more like a mane made of feathers; two longs bangs framed her face, which was thin, angular and as beautiful as it was fierce. She had a mocking, cocky smirk as she looked at the feral blond growling at her, her coal, narrowed eye had a glint of pleasure. And she had a really nice body… but when she looked at Megan and Ultragirl her cocky smirk was about to disappear. While this mysterious ravenette's body had a killing hourglass figure, those two girls, those hussies who were with Naruto… Damn it, why was she stuck with B-cups?

She wore a white kimono with long sleeves that hid her hands and a very, VERY short skirt that went along rather well with her pale skin, a pair of black biker shirts that reached above her knees hid what most males would want to see, a blue sash keeping a long straight sword on her waist and a black training bra keeping her smaller bust from view. She wasn't flat, but wasn't doted, she hated not to be able to call the attention of the idiot growling at her with her looks, but that didn't matter.

Her smirk remained as she unsheathed her sword, "It's been a long time, Naruto. I'm here to take you with me… whether you're conscious or not."

Wally looked at the blond, "Friend of yours?"

Naruto growled, "More like a moody ex-girlfriend."

"S-Shut up!" shouted the bright red Satsuki. "I came here to do something important, take me seriously for once!" she shouted… instead of being threatening it looked cute.

"You're still a Tsundere." Naruto said with a smirk.

"I'm not! You stupid, idiotic loser!" the indignant girl shouted back.

Megan, looking back and forth, wondered, "So, you two…"

"Want to beat the crap out of each other." The blond and the ravenette stated in unison, together as one in perfect sync.

It was scary but… this seemed to not even be the tip of the iceberg with whatever crazy relationship Naruto and this girl had. How right was the team to think that way.

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap! Next chapter, tension… lots of it, sexual or otherwise. Fights will be abundant and insane, and also a lot of hatred will be explained… In kinky ways. Sorry, but I imagine a FemSasu to be VERY pent up when dealing against someone as stubborn as Naruto, and to have herself her fantasies of dominating the only person who can beat her.**

**Swordslinger out!**


	4. Chapter 4

I OWN NOTHING, I simply love these franchises to let out my craziness in them.

**XXXXXX**

Evil Ex and pillow talk

Satsuki remembered everything that happened in that morning and her thoughts about it as she stared at Naruto before him, both just wanting to fight.

She had just woken up and already started to train; going to one of the many facilities around the big, dark castle did make her feel a bad memory of the traitorous snake Sanin known as Orochimaru. But she would never mind any of this, so long as she got the power to make Naruto hers and make sure he stopped to fight for selfish people who'd never appreciate him for the goodhearted idiot he was, but just a weapon. Shinobis were meant to be weapons, but that one idiot wanted to change that, and she actually wished for him to do so… And yet, she knew he'd die for a lot of people without a second thought, and that simply broke her heart. And it infuriated her one simple fact, they were too filled with blind hatred to just see him as a good person just because of the demon in him… The first time he wasn't in "line" and he could…

She shook her head, not wanting to think of that, and entered the training grounds, already empty after she got rid of most of the ninjas in the League of Shadows that had resided in this castle, and walked to one of the many dummies, grabbed one of the training wooden swords and started to practice. She could just imagine fighting **him**, using whatever trick he had to avoid her tricks… It was a thrill for her, to have Naruto on the run, but she had to focus. Then she remembered the faces she hated the most, the lying bastard Orochimaru who she betrayed when finding out that not only would he try to take her body, but use her eyes to make Naruto a weapon for his selfish dreams of godhood. Everything went downhill from there, meeting new faces, old faces, and she wanted to kill them all except for… that foxy, smiling one.

Her grip tightened at the memory of the first time she saw that stupid smile full of confidence. She instantly disliked him, and thought of him as just an idiot but, deep inside, that smile of his told her that he was too stubborn to just accept defeat without trying and trying until he died, and then he'd do anything to get back to life and keep on trying. But then she grew and noted more of him, his long, soft golden hair, those deep sky blue eyes that she felt strangely dizzy around, and that lightly tanned skin. When reaching puberty she wondered if his "Never give up" attitude could be tamed, whatever the answer it meant he'd be of her interest. She also started to have fantasies… in some of them, she was on top of him, finding a submissive Uzumaki Naruto at her mercy and giving her a hint of lust with those eyes of his, in others, the roles were reversed but he still looked intensely at her even when she gave him everything she had. And when those fantasies became a reality she just…

*Crack!*

With an echoing sound similar to a whip splitting a wooden table in two both her training sword and the dummy had been split in two. She let out a small groan and tossed what remained of her training weapon aside. Satsuki needed to find herself something to do, and now. She wasn't the kind to lower herself to do… those things… by her own hand, not when Naruto was out there to be hers. But the itch to find him, fight him, beat him and… dominate him in every sense of the word was just…

And, as if it were a theatrical play, just when she was about to reach for a new training sword, Ra's Al Ghul entered the place accompanied by her new "associates" and fellow allies of Ghul. The bald one, Lex Luthor, spoke with sarcastic merriment in his voice, a cynical tone that made her see another sneaky bastard like Kabuto in him, "So, I see you don't hold back, milady."

She sighed, and revealed to the bald man why they shouldn't mess with her.

In just a second, the entire world was turned black and red. Everything seemed to be just an empty desert, surrounded by nothingness… and he was strapped to wooden crucifixes. The evil mastermind couldn't move, the now terrified villain didn't even know if he was alive or not, it all felt like… a dream. Then he was surrounded by an angry army of ravenettes, all of them unsheathing their real sword, letting the sworn enemy of Superman know she wasn't joking with her next words:

"I am doing all of you a favor for a favor. Once this is done, I won't bother you and NONE of you will bother me. I'll have the person I'm looking for and none of us will ever hear of me again." And then, one of the Satsuki's stabbed Lex Luthor from behind.

The bald, evil CEO screamed in pain, holding his… clean chest?

"Luthor, what is it?" asked an impatient Ghul. He seemed to have already forgotten about being in a world where the colors were fucked up, or maybe…

"What did you do to me?" Luthor asked, looking around the almost empty training grounds, then at the girl.

She remained stoic, but crossed her arms, "What I can do to actually harm you in a more physical level should scare you more than what you just saw." She replied, making Luthor grimace.

But the scrawny boy, Klarion, huffed, "What are you talking about? He just screamed after he talked to you, what could have you done to… him…?" in the second he was about to finish his sentence Satsuki had already appeared at his side, scaring the Light as her sword was drawn.

"Tell me why are you all here, before I truly start to lose my patience." She growled, about to shout but holding herself from losing too much of her temper.

Knowing what it was to be a woman with little to no patience, the Queen Bee spoke up, "We're interested in your power. We'd like a little demonstration as well as a show of your loyalty to our deal. After all, even if it's a small price to find this one person, we want to make sure we have true efficiency out of you."

The dark haired girl closed her eyes to think for a moment, '_I actually might find the loser… Yeah right, I've been waiting for these self-righteous bastards to help me with that. What are the chances of me finding him right now? Then again… he is who he is…_' she let out a mental sigh, "What do you want?" she asked, still not sheathing her sword.

The Brain proceeded to advance, "Just a little test run with one colleague of mine, mademoiselle." He said inside that jar of his with that French accent he was well-known for. "We also need some information about one of our enemies to further our force of attack against our main target. You could provide the necessary security if this enemy shows up and becomes dangerous to our operative, and it'd also help us investigate what you can do."

Moments later, Satsuki found out that flying in a sound breaking jet was nice when you had Lex Luthor to pay for the prices via controlling his mind, not with illusions but with simple intimidation and the use of a woman's glare. Now, all men must know… You do NOT mess with a woman who's willing to face gods all by herself if it means she can have the one she loves back. Satsuki wasn't the kind to let others do ALL the job, she just needed to know where Naruto was, how to get there and then she'd do whatever was needed. To serve this "Light" wasn't important to her, she'd do their stupid missions if it meant Naruto would be hers and no one would bother them, and she made sure they would keep their end of the bargain if they didn't want to know what her true anger could do.

The flight was nice, it was comfortable, it had good food, and it left her time to think of what she'd do once finding Naruto. He was too stubborn, too… unpredictable. She hated and loved that in him, the idiot, the loser who had been seen as little to nothing by almost the entire place he grew in always had an ace up his sleeve to one-up her, who was considered as some sort of deity because of her inherited powers. He always surprised her, even when she thought that the victory was hers he'd resort to some crazy trick pulled out of his ass to even the score and force her to find better ways to keep him down enough so he could be hers.

It wasn't easy to keep those thoughts from going back to that hidden cave behind the waterfall and what both of them did there. She had completed her fantasies and made new ones that she instantly completed too. There wasn't a place in her body he didn't explore, and she didn't leave his unknown either. That was also another thing she hated from him… He made it feel so right and yet so wrong with all that happened to both of them. No matter what, she had to beat him, and after that she could do everything she wanted to him… even more.

Damn it… Two years had already passed and she could still remember her favorite position. Her back rubbing against his chest, a strong hand caressing her neck, gently supporting her without cutting her breath and…

Damn it!

XXXXXX

Naruto knew something was wrong, aside from having his head over a nearby trash bin, pouring whatever he had eaten in what seemed the last thirteen hours in it. This feeling was familiar, he was sure about it. But there was a freaking tornado trashing Happy Harbor, the others were nearby and, by what he could tell, Robin had disappeared and someone was approaching him. Add to that the fact he'd been puking and he had no idea of what was happening anymore.

Imagine Satsuki's surprise to sense Naruto's chakra and run to it, fortunately he hadn't moved, and it seemed he hadn't detected her at all… when she found him seeing his latest ramen serving she knew he was too dizzy to even fight her properly, so she did what was logical for her. She swallowed that feeling of indignity for finding him in such a state, ran, jumped and delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to try to knock him out without any questions.

But, remember how she loathes the surprise factor in the kitsune boy? Well, it happened again, he instantly got back to his senses in such a hurry that when she was about to kick him the blond instantly got healthy. He jumped back, his face already looking better, defying all logic even if it was an adrenaline rush. It seemed that even his healing factor had its own element of surprise… That or the fox already wanting to see where this would go.

Kurama, instead of being perverted, let out a sadistic, dry chuckle, "**Well, look who's back and ready for more; if it ain't the bitch you marked?**" Naruto didn't reply, while he did agree, he also didn't know what he wanted to do, "Been a long time, Satsuki… I actually got half of my mind into kissing you." He said, truthfully, but with a wicked, yet laidback smirk on his face.

She returned the smirk, taking out her sword, "It is a pain, then, that your damned pet and you becoming one doesn't let me have your mind…"

There was one thing that someone didn't stand: "**That's it! No bitch calls me a pet! Naruto, make sure she's on her knees to-!**" Naruto was pissed, '_You better don't end that sentence, you perverted son of a.._.'

The ravenette continued, "But I have to ask, what does the other half wants?" she said, a slightly sly tone added to her smirk.

Naruto's smirk was replaced with a scowl, "To pummel you with a tree!"

True to his words, Naruto lunged at her with a powerful grasshopper like jump. Flying in the air, the foxy hero used Kurama's chakra to materialize one of his enormous golden arms, grab a tree and rip it off the soil it was planted on to throw it at Satsuki. All of that in less than two seconds.

In the next second the tree was cut in half, Satsuki lunging at him. He tried to punch her, only to see her use her eyes to her advantage her Sharingan blazing as her smirk grew. She read his next move easily, a midair jab which was a feint for a knee strike at her gut. She parried the first blow with the handle of her sword to make him lose his movement and then kicked him in the gut after ducking the next. Too bad for her was that his senses made him as aware of his surroundings as her.

Naruto jumped back with the one leg he still had on the ground, Satsuki's heel missing him by a few inches, and flipped over the heads of his new friends, landing on all fours and starting to talk smack back to Satsuki while the others wondered what happened between these two… lovers…? There needed to be a new word to describe them.

Satsuki's good mood was gone, "You're always a pain, loser." She growled, sheathing her sword to examine the others better. She instantly had a big dislike at the two girls near **her** Naruto. '_Is THIS the kind of girls Naruto likes?_' her mood soured more as she tried to move her eyes from their bigger, and still blossoming, breasts, "I see you're still fond of taking care of worms."

"Geesh, first time you're that complimenting." Naruto said, starting to circle around her, as both measured their steps carefully, but the blond planned to get between his new friends and his rival/lover. "Don't tell me you're jealous. It's just my nature to take care of people, mainly those I truly like. You're acting as if you wanted to be my wife controlling my life. Why, is that your fantasy?" He added with a chuckle.

She grew angry at that mockery, "I have your virginity, why should I be jealous of anyone, even those hussies?"

"WHAT?" asked the now shocked group, several thoughts on their heads. The guys couldn't decide whether to feel weirded out, curious or, in Wally's case, admire him. The girls cracked their knuckles loudly at what they heard.

Naruto looked at the ravenette with even eyes, "And I took yours, so what's your point? However, we have a fight to get over with." As he stated that, golden chakra emanated around his body in small portions like gusts of wind floating around. "Sorry, but even if that time was great, I'm not letting you ride me like a pony while shouting "Yeehaw" aloud… again."

Satsuki grew redder, "S-Shut up! A girl can have her fantasies!" she shouted, shaking a fist at the blond.

Naruto kept his place, but spoke to the others without turning from looking at Satsuki, "You better leave, Robin will need all the help he can, and she's far too strong." And just when they were about to reply, he finally turned to them with a loud growl, "Move it already or I'll be the one to kick your asses if she doesn't kill you!"

To prove her first time's point, Satsuki reared her head back, inhaling deeply, before several shooting several fire shaped jets of fire at the team, trying to hit Naruto and the others who dashed backwards. Naruto ran at her on all fours, dashing around any bird of fire that tried to get him. Luckily for him, she wasn't aiming at his vital points, but the other members of the team had been lucky to still be alive. Now that Satsuki was focusing her attention on Naruto it was getting hard not to follow his orders…

Aqualad mentally kicked himself, "We have no choice, that thing causing the tornadoes is more dangerous to the citizens. This girl only wants Naruto…"

"Are you crazy?" Wally asked, pointing at Naruto who dashed at her, taking out a pair of wind chakra covered kunais to throw at the fire too close for comfort, effectively having them disappear after they consumed the wind chakra, "She's very strong, you can see that, even Naruto said it. We have to help him or-"

"We have to let him fight her, since he knows her he should be fine." Kaldur explained, a bit harshly but it was to get his point across. "Robin's fighting alone, and we don't know what this enemy is, and it is the one causing the most damage and endangering more lives. Naruto can take care of himself."

"But what if she…" Ultragirl started, gripping her fists tightly as she tried not to think of the idiotic, foxy blond boy losing.

Megan sighed, "She… She doesn't want to truly hurt him… She just wants to have him, alive." She stated, her eyes a bit glazed before she returned to full consciousness, proving to have gotten a look at the ravenette's mind, "I don't like the idea of us losing Naruto to her… But he told us to help Robin… So…"

XXXXXX

A few moments later, far away from the team, Naruto finally got to Satsuki, clashing his remaining wind chakra enhanced kunais against her currently lightning enhanced blade. He started to get at the edge, about to slice her main weapon in two, only for her to smirk and jump over her sword, flipping in the air above her weapon and rolling over his back in just a second. He was kicked hard in the base of his spine, not crippled but temporarily paralyzed by the force of the kick getting to shake some of his nerves; fortunately Satsuki wanted him to have full leg power… You readers can take that meaning however you want.

Naruto fell face-first to the ground with Satsuki enjoying how his butt looked up in the air, then rolled to his side to stare back at her smirking face. "**Don't be chivalrous!**" Kurama roared and Naruto understood, when Satsuki got close enough he kicked her right in the knees, making her groan loudly, stumbling backwards while trying to regain her balance. The blond rolled at her, using his legs to make a lock with her pale, long, shapely ones and keep her down.

He was now on top of her, a fist up, but she smirked at him. He felt a hand on his chest, and, from her long sleeve, a swarm of snakes shot out and tied him up, forcing him off her. The Jinchuuriki struggled with his reptilian biddings, only for her to use their leg lock to her favor and reverse their positions. He looked at her, a sly smirk on her face, her free hand caressing one of his whiskered cheeks as she enjoyed this far too much. She stared right into his eyes, licking her lips, and he closed his eyes.

There was no way he'd risk a Sharingan at point blank when only she knew what'd happen. He heard her giggle evilly, "Well, if you don't want me to look into your eyes, I have my methods." And, still caressing his cheek, she kissed him.

Thanks to any deity watching over his ass, Naruto didn't raise his eyelids, but his eyebrows shot up by about a mile from the shock. He forced all of his willpower not to open his eyes and look into the Sharingan. If he lost this battle, he'd end up tied up, surely several seals to keep him from using chakra and… He could just imagine Satsuki flexing a riding crop, wearing a dominatrix outfit consisting on black thighs, lacy thong and just a corset that left her chest bare for him to see… It was one of his nightmares, and it'd be one of Kurama's fantasies if it didn't mean the foxy kid would be a boy toy. But Naruto couldn't help but admit he liked how she'd look like that.

Satsuki truly enjoyed the way she kissed the blonde passionately. He was surprised at first, trying to for her off, but his hands were tied and her hand on his cheek took a rougher hold of it to make him open his mouth. Satsuki forced her tongue inside of his mouth and began to caress every corner. The blonde boy's tongue then started wrestling with hers. The two were deadlocked as they each tried to dominate the kiss. Then all of a sudden, Satsuki felt Naruto's struggling loosen. She instantly seized the opportunity to push her tongue deeper and suck on his tongue, making sure to wrap hers around it for good measure.

Naruto could barely believe it, but now he was pinned to the ground with Satsuki on top of him, making him relive their French sessions when both said goodbye to their virginities. Before he had time to react to the situation, Satsuki's tongue finally started overpowering his own. The blonde couldn't help but moan into the kiss and finally gave in to the Uchiha's dominant tongue. She smirked, it was only a matter of time he was in such bliss he'd open his eyes and let her have full control of him to-

"Get off him, bitch!"

An invisible force pushed Satsuki away from the now panting Naruto, who gasped for air with his tongue out. She whipped hers and Naruto's saliva off her lips and glared coldly at Ultragirl and Miss Martian, the latter alien girl responsible of pushing the pale ravenette off the blond, and the former being the one to shout. As Naruto finally regained his bearings, and used his demonically enhanced strength to tear the snakes off him in pieces, both the super heroines had large blushes on their faces that made them look very much like ripe strawberries. Ultragirl was also in the move when she shouted at the other ravenette, ripping off a log - grabbing a tree so fast and with such anger fueling her strength that she took out just the log - and trying to hit the taller but smaller breasted girl with it as if it were a baseball bat.

Satsuki jumped up to the trees, glaring at the two meddling girls, "What do you think you're doing? He's mine! I already claimed his ass!"

An even redder Megan covered her ears, "Ugh, I don't want to hear it like that!" she was dying from embarrassment.

Ultragirl was furious, "As if we'd leave him in your claws, you harpy!"

Naruto, finally getting his breath back, gasped, "That… was… Shit, I knew you were kinky…" he started, pointing at Satsuki, "Wasn't it enough to have me tied up, you had to make it all as if it were a rape? Ugh… I feel so violated." He shuddered, but Kurama was, actually, in good mood, "**Thus another reason to dominate her… That tongue could work wonders if you had her…**" Naruto forced himself and Little Naruto not to make an act as the fox described his ideas, very good ones at that.

Once the blond shinobi managed to get his mind under control, and whipped his mouth from the saliva he and the Uchiha girl exchanged, he couldn't help but wonder, "Where are the others?"

Ultragirl, resting the log on her shoulders while still glaring at Satsuki, answered, "They're fighting whatever is causing the tornadoes, we didn't want to leave you with this bitch, and it proved to be a good idea."

Megan bowed to him, apologetically, "I know you didn't want us to, but you're our friend now. I'm not going to let someone hurt you or have you do…" she shivered at the thought, but the image of Naruto being dominated was…

Satsuki growled, finally furious, "What do you think you two are doing close to him?"

And thus, one long, hard battle too filled with dangers, sexual tension, flirting, mockery, wisecracking, rage and jealousy started that this writer feels too lazy to describe in its entirety… Nah, just kidding, we'll be back to them in a moment.

XXXXXX

AN: Ok, that was messed up, even for me. Satsuki's definitely the type to go for the whips, oils and chains on her. But hey, how many of you would like to be "tortured" like that by a gal? And don't worry, she's only into giving him pleasure even if half her mind wants to beat his face in. That's how Tsunderes work, at least the good ones, those truly love the main character and don't hit him just because of existing, unlike horrible tsunderes... (Yeah, I'm looking at you, Sakura Haruno, Naru Narusegawa, and Akane Tendo.)

XXXXXX

Inside of the building, a black and red android could be seen generating powerful wind from its hands, with more than enough power to trash anything in its path. This was, obviously, the one responsible for all of this. And, currently, the wind from his hands was hitting Robin. The bird boy could be seen being blown away to a pillar. Using his acrobatic skills, the Boy Wonder made a flip to step on it with his feet before charging towards the android.

The big automaton once again generated powerful gusts towards Robin. Seeing the incoming attack, Robin rolled to his right and to avoid the hit, landing on the ground and quickly delivering a kick to his opponent's chest. The android instantly saw this coming and used another blast of wind to send the small hero back to kissing the ground.

At the moment, the team who decided to help Robin arrived, taking a position beside the youngest member of the team.

"Why did the Tin Man leave Oz?" Wally asked, putting on his goggles.

"Ask him yourself, you may have better luck than me." The kid answered.

"My apologies for my rudeness." The android said in a monotone. "Allow me to introduce myself, you may address me as Mister Twister." He then spotted Aqualad charging from behind and raised a hand, "And I'll consider you all dead meat." The annoying red machine said as he successfully threw Kaldur backwards, hitting the wall with his back.

"Rob, tell me you did bring your utility belt." The speedster said as he got ready to fight.

"Never leave home without it. First thing Batman taught me." He informed Kid Flash.

"Yeah, right after never go to the bathroom without it." Kid Flash snorted.

Robin then noted something else, "Where are the others?"

Kid shrugged in a laidback way, "Would you believe me they're fighting Naruto's evil and very kinky ex?"

Robin shrugged in response, "Seems legit."

Kid Flash put on his goggle and got ready to attack. With Aqualad's sign, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Robin moved forward together to launch their attacks against Mr. Twister. Kid Flash sped towards the tornado generating villain. He took his time to do a flip and deliver a kick with both feet. Unfortunately, the attack didn't have an effect to Mister Twister's paintjob. The large machine didn't even move at all from his standing place before making a counter attack with his turbines. Kid Flash was thrown sideways outside of the building.

Aqualad and Robin couldn't even get close enough to land an attack to the robot. Expertly, Mister Twister used his wind to make them fly away from him. Robin used his will and stubbornness to get up.

"I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero. I was not expecting children." The large machine said in that monotone of his, though it was obvious the red android was gloating.

The heroes could only watch as they got their hides kicked by the powerhouse.

XXXXXX

And there was another fight that wasn't going that well. Ultragirl had lost the log she used as a weapon, she had charged at the slightly taller ravenette and attempted to crush her with it, only to see how easy it was for a lightning enhanced blade to slice wood like a chainsaw to hot butter, a proper metaphor considering the kind of power the blade had.

Satsuki, seeing an opening and using her eyes to read her opponent's movements, dashed at Ultragirl and slashed at her chest. Personal? Yes. But, the ravenette was angrier and shocked at the same time when watching that the blue eyed raven haired girl's skin was tougher than it looked, she hadn't even made a scratch on it. And, her breasts were bigger than they looked.

"What the hell?" asked the now bright red Ultragirl, zipping her jacket, or trying to since the lightning had burned the zipper and its teeth. Miss Martian was looking away with a blush on her face and Naruto was sneering with a bigger blush on his heated cheeks.

One fox was happy, "**Woo-hoo! No matter what happens now, I'll be happy!**"

"Here!" Naruto said, tossing his black jacket while turning his back to Ultragirl, "Get changed quickly, Miss Martian, cover me!" both girls nodded and did what they were told to.

Satsuki growled at the generosity her fellow ravenette was given, but seeing Naruto charging at her with only his fists she decided to minimize the damage and go mano-a-mano too. She sheathed her blade and waited for him, her Sharingan eyes blazing. She could put the other two girls in an illusion, but Naruto made that impossible since he could break it with whatever trick he could pull, not to mention him being perfectly linked to his Tailed Beast made him immune.

However, it was good for her to finally see how much Naruto had changed after all this time. She had been surprised at her first time seeing him in this place, but wanting to beat him she didn't even notice it as she should. Without the jacket and with that skin-tight orange muscle shirt he showed off musculature she truly liked in him. Even that stupid cap with the ridiculous drawing looked good on him, even if far too goofy. It all meant that claiming him would be much more fun.

He jumped at her, delivering a punch midair that she was forced to block with both arms. Then Megan and Ultragirl, now dressed properly with the black jacket covering her chest, were shocked when Naruto showed them another trick. A cloud of smoke appeared from behind the fox like ninja, revealing another blond who was jumping above the original's back to deliver a kick at Satsuki.

The ravenette forced herself to use the first punch's impact force to jump backwards and try to side-step the kick, only for a third Naruto to dash at her with a golden chakra fist the size of a car flying her way. She finally unsheathed her sword and managed to block it, but the sheer force pushed her backwards, making her feet leave large trails of removed soil as she skidded to a halt. The moment she finally stopped, two more Naruto's appeared at her side and attacked high and low, one with a sweeping kick and another with a corkscrew punch at the face.

Just before she was hit, getting poked by the hits, actually, the foxy hero's rival flipped backwards… Only to land in another person's chest with her back… another person's bigger chest. Before she could feel angry, Satsuki was blown forwards by a psychic push, flying into the five Naruto's who had been fighting her so far.

At that moment, she remembered one thing… Shadow clones were solid, not ethereal. For that, her mind went to the gutter. She could just imagine all of these strong blond boys pressing her against each other, having their way with her… Megan, sadly, could sense the troubled thoughts in Satsuki's mind and unintentionally mind-read that, which made her psychic push lose its power. As the Martian blushed horribly, Satsuki felt the lack of power pushing her back and maneuvered her body in the air to put both heels in the first Naruto's face, making him disappear in a cloud of smoke, showing it was a clone.

That's when the other Naruto's stepped aside, leaving Satsuki to face an angry and now covered Ultragirl. The petite ravenette side-stepped the other, more evil one, grabbed her by her waist and pulled out a move she saw Naruto use on a dummy when training in Mount Justice's arena/training grounds. She flipped both of themselves backward, performing a German Suplex that would have been good if not for Satsuki being as stubborn as Naruto when it was about wanting the said blond.

Channeling lightning chakra to her fingers, her nails digits dug deep in the soil, stopping her fall with her arms stretched and keeping her head a foot from hitting the ground. Ultragirl growled, "What now? There's no way you can escape and there's no way I'll let you go."

Satsuki smirked, "Please… I've been physical with Naruto."

To prove her point, aside from making Ultragirl angry, Satsuki spun her torso backwards to use her arms in order to give the bustier girl a powerful arm-lock that attacked directly at the joints. It also didn't help that lightning chakra could actually hurt Ultragirl as Naruto's rival used it to try to add more pain in the kryptonian. But the clone didn't scream, it hurt but just as much as a normal arm-lock should, if she were human her arm would have been long gone.

That's when Naruto's knee made its presence know when almost getting a hit directly at Satsuki's face. Satsuki was forced to let go of the bio-weapon and jump away. "Truly a Tsundere." Naruto commented, now with a cold glare, "You're this jealous just because I gave her my jacket… I'd hate to see what you'd do if I kissed her."

That made the two alien girls blush a bit and infuriated Satsuki, "As if I'd be jealous! And I'm NOT a Tsundere! I beat you already several times since we were kids!" she shouted, red in the face and shaking a fist, "Y-You d-dummy! I'm the one who you looked up to, right? Where's some damn respect?"

Naruto chuckled, putting her in her Tsundere mode always lightened his mood, "Not a Tsundere? Yeah, right. Then why are you blushing?"

"Because I hate you! The simple thought of you being worth of something is… is… is… stupid, like you!" the childishness in this scene would have been cute if it weren't for… no, it was cute no matter what, "I already own you, that's… that's all you should need!" she shouted, pointing a finger at him as her blush grew, "Since I'm the one who has beaten you several times in the past, you should be more appreciative of me for wasting my time on you… you… you… you loser!"

Megan and Ultragirl felt very ashamed by this scene. Not knowing what to say or do… Until Wally flew out of a window and almost crashed on the floor. Luckily, before he hit the floor, Miss Martian stopped his fall mid-air via her psychic powers, leaving him floating.

"I've got you, Wally." But as the Martian said that, the other heroes were also walking out of the building, or rather limping outside it.

"Whoa! Thanks." The speedster said, before turning to Ultragirl, "What happened to your clothes?"

Satsuki growled again, "And that's another thing I hate from you." She stated in a lower tone, so barely anyone could listen to her, "Your stupid friends always interrupt me when I'm about to make you mine."

"It seems you have had your own fun." Mister Twister said to the ravenette that glared at him.

Naruto snapped at him, "Hey, tin can, piss off. We're in the middle of counseling here."

"E with your rudeness, you may be right…" the robot answered while looking around. "I'm waiting for a real hero to appear, but so far I only found kids."

"Read his mind! Find his weakness!" Aqualad quickly ordered Miss Martian.

"But, I wasn't supposed to do that." Miss Martian protested.

Naruto face-palmed, "It's a bad guy, don't give a shit!"

Getting reassured, even if it's in a way that defied manners, Miss Martian did as told, only to be surprised by the result. "Nothing. I'm getting nothing."

"Another android like Red Tornado?" Naruto asked, knowing that nobody knew about Satsuki until now, and those who now knew weren't the veterans from the Justice League.

The large robot turned to his partner, "I hope you are willing to deal with them. I have better objectives than playing with kids."

"We're not kids!" the team of six shouted as one at the android.

However, a cruel smirk appeared on Satsuki's face, "No."

"WHAT?" asked the shocked audience.

She smirked more, pointing at Naruto with her blade, sizing him up, "It's because of him… I know Naruto, a nuisance like you wouldn't last five seconds if he went all out." The other heroes were shocked by this statement, Mister Twister was a powerhouse the likes of veterans from the League but Satsuki was easily claimed something that had to be true by how she spoke.

Naruto nodded at her, "But you're either as strong or maybe even stronger than me… Why aren't you joining him in beating all of us?"

She growled, "Because, despite me loving to beat your face in… You're an excellent team player. You get along just well with these guys, that's a risk I can't deal against without losing to you, and I'll be damned to be defeated by you, loser." She then sheathed her blade and sat on the ground, cross-legged. "So, how about we make a deal?"

"What is it?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"A little bet." She explained, "If your friends beat that piece of junk… I'll leave. But if he gets this hero he's looking for… you all surrender and let me fight you, Naruto."

Naruto didn't bother to glance at the team, he sat cross-legged before Satsuki, "What's the catch? Aside from you possibly cheating?"

She smirked, "No catch… This'll prove my new associates not to mess with me. Besides, this would even our grounds since, if I lost, I'd get to see what these five worms with you are capable of. I can tell they have a lot of potential in them, add that to your teamwork and you six are a force I should reckon. I want the information to be better prepared in the future, fight you, and make you mine. But, if they were to lose…" she looked at him, her stare now cold as ice, "I won't stop at nothing in my fight to get you back."

Naruto knew what she meant, "So, you'd kill my new friends." This statement froze their veins.

But Satsuki scowled deeply, "Friends? Those idiots? How dare you be such a moron to not know they don't deserve you?" she raised her voice with powerful anger, "It's all like the Leaf. People use you to fight for them. You're far too good for selfish people who just open their mouths like hungry birds waiting to be fed! Can't you understand that? It's a simple concept where the selfish use the naïve for their own gain! You're not a hero, you're a brainwashed meat shield!"

He growled, "But it's the choice I like… I'm sorry, but I'd feel like shit if I let someone get hurt while I could do something or them."

She returned the growl, "You stupid loser… That's what I'm doing, only that I'm saving you, a person who actually means something good for the world, a world that'd throw you away at the drop of a hat."

"Well, it seems we'll be betting on that." Naruto stated, "I'm not a person who likes to just watch the world rot, I'd regret not doing a thing for anyone when I can save them. These guys are the same, so I bet my own soul against any god of death that they're as stubborn as me against losing."

"**Are you insane?**" Kurama roared, "**If you lose… What's your plan? Just to have faith in these kids? Naruto, you… you… Wait… you truly…?**" the fox could sense it, deep in the shinobi's entire self,t here was something that made it all feel right.

But the team instantly disapproved. "Naruto, have you finally lost your mind?" Aqualad shouted, "We have the advantage in numbers and-"

"She has the advantage in not wanting to hold back, she'd kill you the instant she had the chance." Naruto stated.

"Come on, even you can see the unfairness of this bet!" Robin protested, but again Naruto stated his logic.

"Then we will have to find a way to make it fair."

Wally was next trying to persuade the blond, "N, even if we did get stronger, she'd still have the advantage."

Miss Martian continued, "Even if we were to win, she could find a way to act on her benefit."

Ultragirl was next, "She wants to keep you caged, can't you see that?"

"I KNOW!" Naruto barked, silencing them with anger, "But if I were to lose on all accounts, I'm sure you guys got my hide! And if we win, we live to fight another day! None of you will die on my watch, is that fucking clear? And if I get my ass kicked, I know you guys will force me up! I'm not going to lie to you, I'll make sure you all live to see tomorrow even if that means punching the reaper in his face."

They were shocked… there wasn't overconfidence in his words, not a single amount of ego in it, and no sign of madness, delusions or insanity… He simply believed in them, true and pure faith in their souls… What the Kyuubi had felt was now being felt by them too.

Aqualad sighed, "It seems we can't change your mind… Alright, I am not giving up in that case."

Kid Flash groaned, rubbing the back of his head, "This… is gonna be heavy."

"Feeling nervous?" Robin asked as he turned to Mister Twister along the others.

Miss Martian answered for both, "More than just a little, yes."

Ultragirl cracked her knuckles, "Just don't dare to give up…"

Mister Twister cackled in that monotone of his, "Fine then, I guess I can play with you a bit more."

Satsuki was truly getting angrier, but a silent type of anger, containing it perfectly in her silence, and then keeping it caged as she spoke in a monotone, "Then it seems you'll have to see that this world just doesn't care for people like us… We may have been born as humans…but we are weapons, shinobis, here to do a job even if it means killing."

"Yet, in the end, we are who we choose to be." Naruto ended.

XXXXXX

Watching the fight, Satsuki had at first a large smirk of triumph, watching as the heroes were used as mops by the large robot. They were separated by their differences, their despair was worse because of the thought of losing their new friend. Naruto remained silent, same with Kurama. Then Satsuki's smirk started to spread itself when the heroes tried again, and she was ecstatic when watching Red Tornado being defeated, the main target was down. She'd have danced… if not for Naruto still looking stoic.

Then, her smirk was wiped when the heroes showed it all to be a trap, beating Mister Twister to pieces and ending its existence as well as the automaton pilot in it, which left Wally with a nice souvenir in the form of a robotic eye globe. She was shocked, but not disappointed, in all case she had a win-win situation… And she didn't want to risk a full fight against Naruto and this team since those five gave Naruto and edge over her.

The group approached both, Satsuki had a stoic expression on her face, before nodding at Naruto, "It seems I'll have to make good plans to get rid of your pets…"

"It seems I'll have to make plans to get you to laugh." Naruto retorted with a laidback shrug.

She got angrier, "Until next time we meet, Naruto… Those people you call friends won't help you, because…" that's when a large smirk appeared on her face, a sway more than obvious in her every step before she poked her fingers on his chest, fortunately Ultragirl still wore his jacket, letting Satsuki run her fingers on his muscular build, "Naruto… I will make you mine. I promise you that."

And with that, she was gone with a whirl of leaves and wind.

Wally was the first to speak, "So… You two got to make some updating? Like, you know, getting in touch, exchanging stories about adventures and how you seemingly have the weirdest relationship I've ever seen?"

Naruto sighed, "Wish it were that easy… You could say this is our typical pillow talk."

The instant he said that, two pairs of strong but feminine arms hooked his own arms, one alien girl each, as he was dragged by both. Megan spoke first, "Well, we'd like to know, in order to show her better manners." She said with a smile that was obviously fake and promised pain. '_I might be a nice girl… But who does she think she is calling me a hussy and trying to make others do… THAT?_'

Ultragirl was next, "Yes, we'd like to know how to beat her to a pulp." She said with an equally fake smile, '_And teach her not to take others as if they belonged to her only._'

Aqualad looked on in awkward amazement, "He's truly not normal."

Robin sighed, "You're telling me? And I thought Batman was nuts in his own way…"

XXXXXX

(Undisclosed Location, at the same time)

The real pilot of the android was currently looking at the screen with the visual from the eyeball. This man's name is Bromwell Stikk, and he was not happy. "That bitch! How dare she to-"

"Now Brom, aren't you relieved I didn't let you on that armor?" A man asked from behind.

Brom turned around to face the man. "Extremely, Professor." Answered Brom. "But, you're not upset? That stupid girl that the Light sent with us ruined it all." He asked confused.

The other man's name is Professor T.O. Morrow, a man who smiled while giving his answer, "I'm convinced our tracking program was operational. And the real Tornado was somewhere in the facility. Besides, you know that even failures can be instructive. And I'd say we learned quite large today." He added as he looked at Naruto. "For instance, this boy… He could be useful to the Light, we just have to make sure that raven haired lass doesn't know about it."

XXXXXX

(Mount Justice)

Later, most of the team and Red Tornado were examining the remains of the android. "It was clearly made to sabotage or destroy you." Kaldur concluded to the team's tutor.

"Agreed." He responded in his monotone.

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" Miss Martian asked, sounding curious.

"No. This was your battle." The robotic hero said. "I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you, nor you should solve mine for me."

"You're welcome." Naruto said sarcastically with a wave.

Megan tried to protest. "But, if you're in danger…."

"Consider this matter closed." Red Tornado interrupted, leaving to the zeta-beam tubes.

"Asshat." Naruto said.

"Speedy was so wrong." Kid Flash said to the others.

"This team thing…." Robin started.

"….might just work out." Aqualad ended for Robin.

The three of them also ledt the room. Ultragirl and Miss Martian are left behind at the cave.

After a moment of silence, Ultragirl turns towards Miss Martian.

"Sorry." Ultragirl apologized before walking away.

The Martian could only smile when she heard that. That's when Naruto appeared behind her, a hand on her shoulder, "So, how's it feel to be part of a team?"

She smiled more at him, "It's one of the best things that has ever happened to me."

He smirked, "Glad to hear that." He then pointed at the trio and spoke loud enough so they and Ultragirl could listen to him, "Because, starting today, I'm gonna train you all without holding back."

"WHAT?"

The entire scream of the team, made in unison, literally shook the entire mountain.

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap! Man, this chapter was tiresome, but I had fun writing it so I'm happy with what I've done. What? You expected something crazy? Ok, next chapter… Naruto discovers what it means to be between a rock and a hard place when he puts his foot in his mouth and has the two alien girls very close to him in a very dangerous mission. And yes, expect his rival/lover not being happy about it.**

**Swordslinger out!**


	5. Chapter 5

I OWN NOTHING, but I own a cool pair of underwear. Try to get that reference.

**XXXXXX**

Nothing beats the teachings of a sadist snake mistress

(Mount Justice)

"Oh… DAMN IT!"

That was Wally shouting as he flew up, only to land face-first into the sand of the beach. Everyone was currently wearing swimming trunks with the exception of Naruto, who stood surrounded by a wheezing group of the remaining fighters. He also had taken an aspirin when Kurama commented on Megan's yellow bikini, complained on the shorts, and complimented Ultragirl's white top, only to complain that her suit matched Megan's with the shorts, these ones being black and red trimmed… But the fox did compliment how well they hugged their rears.

Naruto was just in his orange muscle shirt, white goofy cap and a pair of black shorts that reached his knees. You may ask, where did he get those shorts when he only had the stylish pants, the mentioned muscle shirt and black jacket? He did see his wardrobe missed space, so he "punished" the others for disobeying his orders about not fighting Satsuki. And he was making them know why they shouldn't.

"By this time, you guys would have been dead at least fifty times if you fought her alone." He stated, adjusting his cap which actually cooled off his head from the sun. "And why are you all in your swimming suits?"

"When you… said… we would be… going to the… beach… we imagined… fun…" Dick panted with his hands on his knees and some bruises on his uncovered chest. He even had his utility belt, Aqualad had his Water Bearers and everyone was using their powers against Naruto, who, as he stated some time ago, wasn't holding back against them.

"And I said I'd make you all regret your existences in my training sessions." And that's when in a cloud of smoke appeared five Naruto's, the original amongst them.

They charged simultaneously at each of the superheroes, Kaldur raised his Water Bearers in their mace form, trying to get a hit. Naruto weaved back and forth between the strikes, closing dangerously into Aqualad's line of defense. Once getting close enough the kitsune carrier spun on his heels to deliver a roundhouse kick at his fellow blond, who used his maces to block it only to fly back after the wind chakra powered foot passed through the water weapons.

Robin used his explosive disks to try to shake his opponent off, he saw with a cloud of smoke and sand that the disks exploded on Naruto's feet, he thought he had gotten him but the yellow flash that appeared before him and the strong hand that lifted him up by his belt, giving the kid a slight wedgie, told Robin otherwise. The bird boy was thrown face first into the sand, skidding to a halt and dragging so much sand with him that in the end he had his head burrowed in a small mountain.

Megan cried as she flew away from the enormous golden claws that shot from the sand to get her. The clone she was fighting decided to go all out since her powers were most likely to be the most dangerous. She was even more shocked when from the large golden claw more claws appeared to capture her. In a matter of seconds she was dragged to the ground, looking down in defeat between two enormous hands that kept her from moving and would hurt her if she tried anything.

Ultragirl was facing the most aggressive of the clones. This Naruto relentlessly attacked her with insane combos of punches and kicks that were so ridiculously simple that it was almost hilarious how complex he was making it all by using one and then instantly delivering another almost simultaneously. A sweeping kick she barely stepped away from, then a palm strike that knocked her breath out, a jump in the air to deliver a karate chop at her head that left her disoriented and then the Naruto threw himself at her, rolling on the ground until he pinned her down, adjusting his white cap while his knees kept her shoulders on the ground.

But Wally… "What the fuck are you doing?" Naruto asked with a twitching eye.

Wally was sprawled on the ground, enjoying a tan, "I'm taking my break right now. I'm beat, and we're on the beach… We should have fun."

Before the others could agree, Naruto slammed a hand on the sand with such strength that it raised a cloud of sand, when the sand returned to the ground Naruto was gone, no sign, smell or sound about where he went. And that's when Wally screamed his head off as a familiar hand grabbed one of his ankles. And with another cloud of sand, Wally's head was the only thing remaining from his body above the sand, coughing and spitting sand that got in his mouth from screaming.

"There." Naruto said, crouching behind the head and folding something, "Now we played burying someone… Here's your hat." And he put a hat on the redhead's skull… Wally's swimming trunks, folded like a turban. He turned to the others, "Anyone else wants to have fun?" the others shook their heads. "Ok, let's start again… And by the way, this makes fifty five times she would have killed you."

A few seconds later, the rest of the team was besides Wally, buried in the sand and, to make sure those with the power to escape didn't, he made them hats with their swimming suits too.

Wally was the first to react, "Ever heard of the luck of the straw? In a group someone always gets the shortest straw, I guess that'd be me with how I haven't gotten a break. But it seems a bit unfair you hold so many tricks in your sleeves."

"Oh, please… stop…" Naruto said with no emotion on his voice, and then pointed at his dry cheeks, "You're making me cry…"

"You know we're gonna get vengeance from this, right?" Ultragirl growled.

"And I can sense you from a distance, and not like your thoughts, smell or scent but your very existence… I can sense the inner energy of all living beings, and trust me, that's helped me beat guys even stronger than you." He informed them with a smirk.

Robin growled, "Perhaps we'd be more 'turbed' about this training session if you didn't make it humiliating… or talked about your ex."

And a sharp kunai missed slicing Robin's cheek by the skin of his teeth. Kaldur spoke softly, "Robin, perhaps it is a good idea not to mention something that private."

"Indeed." Naruto said, taking out the kunai from the ground and putting it in who-knows-where.

"But what about getting to know the team?" Megan asked, "You said it yourself, you trust us and you have admitted you like us a lot. So, what's with you and Satsuki, is she truly stronger than you?"

Naruto sighed, "To tell you the truth… I am twice as strong as her."

"Say what now?" Wally said, blinking in disbelief.

"But, as I said once, she doesn't have trouble killing you guys. That's why I wanted you out. I was actually holding back." The blond admitted with a heavy sigh and his head hanging low. "I told her she's as strong as me to make her be confident… But I just know she saw through that, thus why she truly left instead of fighting us, she tried to act dignified but… I guess it was needed to sink her ego."

"Then why-" started an angry Ultragirl, only to be cut off by Naruto.

He answered her question already, "Because, if I go all out, and I mean use my entire power…" Naruto motioned to the mountain where their base was in, "To tell it simple and clear, when I use my full power, blowing up a place like this is as easy as blinking. Imagine me unleashing that when there were people nearby in that small town."

Kaldur nodded, clearly interested, "So the reason you didn't go all out was because of that. But I've seen some of your techniques, not all of them are that destructive."

"Yeah, but Satsuki has her own… She's got enough hatred in herself to do something stupid if it means to keep me 'safe' as she thinks." Naruto crouched to be closer to the heads, rolling his neck with one hand rubbing it to lessen his stress, and started to talk, "You see, she's been tricked, betrayed and lied to by a lot of assholes. I'm the one person who looks at her as a human being, and while I'm not proud of having lied to her I needed to use her ego to our benefit… I enjoy being loved by being just me but… How to say this?" he thought for a bit, before walking to a cooler Wally brought and taking out an orange flavored popsicle. "Imagine this popsicle is the world for her, ok?" they nodded, "People enjoy the frozen part, it is the sweetest part of it all, the one that gives us something to fill an emptiness… I am that part for her. But if you were to take me out, you have the stick, no flavor, no way of it looking useful save holding that thing you love, and if you tried to eat it, you'd get hurt… That's the rest of the world for her."

As Naruto just held the popsicle, Robin sighed, "I already know this one… I know of this case from a jester who follows a clown. But at least, unlike that clown, you actually care for the one who loves you."

"Tch. Don't get sentimental." Naruto said and shoved the popsicle in Robin's mouth to shut him up, "I mean, sure… I enjoy being loved; it's a nice feeling… But with her it's so messed up that it drives me nuts… I know I can beat her, but first I need her to snap out of her mentality of being the only one who can keep me safe. That is not going to be easy, but if I have no choice I'll force her to open her eyes no matter what."

Ultragirl noted something, "So, that's why you're training us… You said it already, if you can't do something, we kick your ass so you take it like a man." She smirked at him, "You're fucking whipped."

Naruto grinned, "Pretty much, yes. And nice use of French. But no, I am not whipped… I just don't like taking risks when people I like can be hurt." He said with a smile directed at her, making her thank that the other heads couldn't see her blush.

Wally spoke next, "Well, while that's sweet and all… Any chance we get out of here, preferably with our clothes on? I have sand in parts I better not mention."

Naruto hummed, "Let me just think ab- No." he said, the last syllable rolling instantly out of his tongue as he grinned at them, "Think of it as punishment for the lack of a good performance. I'll be back in a few moments; just pray the tides don't decide to get higher than your foreheads when the marathon of Courage the Cowardly Dog ends."

He had on one large smirk as the others cursed his name or begged him to come back. Black Canary, who watched the show along Red Tornado, sighed, "I can tell he's strong… He could use some skills and more finesse in his martial arts. But if I knew he'd been teaching them I probably would only teach him."

"Perhaps he could use someone to teach him how to be less, as he says, 'of an asshole' to others." The android stated, making the blonde woman laugh.

"I'll try… If I can get Olive to be serious I guess I can do so with someone who seems to have his same age mentality."

"I'd rather say the kid's more mature than Green Arrow, no offense, but it's a thought I'd prefer to be right if you think of the consequences of it not being the case."

She sighed, "Good point, Red. But…" she chuckled a bit at the thought, "I guess he could also teach me, he's obviously a veteran, at least he'd help me to find ways against stronger opponents."

Red Tornado looked at her and then at the blond, not getting it at all, "Humans are far too complex. He's still far too young to be considered a warrior with many years of experience."

"But he has them, one can tell by looking in his eyes."

"All I can manage to see in his eyes are two things, anger against Batman and hunger for ramen."

Black Canary almost burst laughing but decided to leave. She could use some training if this Naruto kid was going to be under her wing.

But Red Tornado had another question, "Shouldn't we free the others?"

She hummed but then shook her head, "It'll build character for them, and it'll be fun to see how they'll try to get back at him."

The android just stared into space, "Humans are far too complex."

XXXXXX

Someone, whoever, wasn't having a good day after the fight, that someone was the ravenette that loved our blond hero more than her own life. Satsuki was curled in her bed, her arms hugging her knees closer to her chest. She just rested, a far off look on her face as she thought of what happened. '_I could sense it… The moment I was away from him he finally used that fox's chakra to heal himself. That idiot lied to me… He wanted to make me overconfident and he played me like a harp… That bastard… Why does he care for them? They'll use him like the village did. I don't want to use him… I want him to be with me, make sure he stops getting hurt because of others… But he…_'

She wasn't stupid. He was holding back because of those guys with him. He was the kind to put others first, to save them rather than think of himself regardless of his attitude. She both hated and loved him for that. He'd do anything to protect anyone who gave him true love, and it seemed they truly liked him. However, she's been lied to already, and that simply hurt her much more that it was him who did it, but she did know he did it to save the others and that was another thing she hated and loved him for. Sometimes one had to kill his own heart to do the right thing, and she had already killed most of her soul to try to make him hers and keep him from stupidly getting hurt for others… And yet he kept on fighting.

In a fit of anger, she grabbed her pillow and threw it at the door, and then returned to her previous position, '_He… He dared to hold back against me… Why? I wasn't holding back, I used the Sharingan to read his moves… But he was holding back… He wasn't even using the Kyuubi's chakra to fight me equally, just his own, even when he used the fox cloak he used only his own chakra… and he was still holding back… That bastard… That… stupid… kind… caring bastard… I did hurt him in the past, I'll admit that… I do deserve to be hurt by him … Why would he just hold back…? Will he hold back even if I killed those… No! I can't kill those too close to him… Even if I hate those hussies… If I killed those who care for him and who he cares for, I would be like those bastards who used both of us… I… I… What can I do…? Naruto… Why can't I protect you…? Am I still not good enough... even if I promised Hinata to make sure you could live… when she took away her life for mine…?_'

A tear rolled down her eyes, it was far too difficult for her to hold her emotions now, but she had to. There was a mission, and she'd have to perform better if she wanted help after what happened in Happy Harbor. Those kids with Naruto were strong and would definitely give him a bigger advantage over her. She needed these guys from the Light to take care of them, and then she'd take Naruto and keep him with herself, all so he wasn't hurt by the selfish desires of others.

She allowed herself to cry until she tired herself and slept until she was needed for this mission.

XXXXXX

Right now, Batman was explaining a mission to the team. The team, who was now in their civilian clothing, was paying all their attention at the bat. This mission was their first mission as the official team, so of course they were nervous but they hid it well, albeit being a bit tense. Naruto did note that Ultragirl liked her new name, judging for the emblem in her new black shirt was changed to a golden diamond with a golden U in it. Why golden? Because she – while never admitting it – liked that color for its similarity to some foxy guy's hair.

Red Tornado had informed Batman about it, the dark knight instantly knew who to blame as he tried to hold back his glares on the blond fox boy.

The meeting started when the others were fully clothed, Naruto had finally dug them out after the episode of The Mask (Personal favorite in Courage's show.) and given them towels to cover themselves. He did get glares which he received with challenging smirks, if they managed to prank him… "**You actually want them to successfully prank you?**" he mentally shrugged, '_If they prank the master, they can hold their own in covert missions._' "**Point, I still remember when you put itchy powder in the Uchiha's underwear drawer… Now that I remember, if she was a chick then she-**" '_I know what you're thinking… and for once I enjoy it._'

They were given the information about investigating a not so legal factory in some Caribbean place, but Naruto heard something he cringed mentally at hearing: "So, who's in charge?" Robin asked suddenly.

Batman and Red Tornado looked at each other, the dark hero was the one to give an answer the Jinchuuriki didn't like. "Work that out between you." Naruto mentally face-palmed; and even Kurama face-palmed, or rather face-pawed, at hearing that. "You will depart at 07:00 PM tonight. You should take a rest and prepare for the mission."

And rest… wasn't what they did. Naruto proved himself as the best prankster in the Leaf when noting and triggering the traps set against him by the others, and yes, he triggered them on purpose, only to watch what they'd do to the ones who wanted vengeance after him.

Megan tried the typical spicy cookies; he saw it coming when smelling the condiments and spices in it. To sum it up, he played a bit of charm and convinced her of being the greatest cook, took a bite expertly putting the cookie in his cheek and keeping the bulge from view, which made Megan think she baked the wrong cookies and try one for her. She drank half a gallon of water after that while he spat the part he bit.

Robin, being the trickiest of them, set a paint bomb in the door to Naruto's room and faked entering another room to watch the blond in paint. A quick substitution jutsu and Robin was covered in pink.

Wally had set a bucket filled with worms over one of the doors to the bathroom, Naruto kicked it open and saw the fishing bait fall down, and then he offered the speedster a cookie for the effort. It was one of Megan's spicy cookies.

Ultragirl, hearing him taking a bath to relax himself before the mission, stole all of his clothes and towels… She certainly didn't expect him to walk butt-naked and without any shame to her room after kicking the door open, showing proudly he didn't have a reason to be ashamed, and took his clothes back while leaving the poor girl awed, shocked, a bit traumatized and with heat all over her body. Fortunately, the other guys had gone off to prepare for the mission, so none were present to watch Naruto walk in his birthday suit… But Megan wasn't prepared for what she saw when he walked out the bath.

Naruto, however, found it weird Aqualad didn't try a joke, and then smirked as they entered the Bio-Ship. It seemed that the aquatic hero was above petty revenge, he even smiled while motioning for Naruto to sit beside him… Only for Naruto to fall for one of the oldest tick in the book, proved by the loud sound similar to gas expulsed through someone's rear that was heard when he sat in a very comfy cushion. The other four heroes banged their heads against the closest thing to them, cursing not having thought of that.

He looked at Kaldur, who smiled softly and then shrugged, "Sometimes, the best trick is the classic one, and it's better when you don't expect that person to do it."

Naruto raised the cushion, tossed it out of the ship and actually smirked at Aqualad, "Guess I know who the smart one of the team is."

XXXXXX

Above the Caribbean Sea, the Bio-Ship flew above the waters in deadly silence. Inside, the tension could only be cut with a chainsaw. But all Naruto could think was that he was glad he brought pills against his sickness to flight.

"We're approaching Santa Prisca." Miss Martian informed the others. "Drop-zone A in thirty." She turned to look at the one who had to deactivate the traps, Aqualad stood up and pressed a hidden button in his suit to change it into stealth mode, making his outfit get darker.

"Ready." Aqualad assured the pilot to open to hatch.

"Putting Bio-Ship in camouflage mode." Miss Martian responded as the large ship blended with the light and lowered its altitude. As they got to the drop-zone, Naruto looked down the window to see Aqualad jumping down to the sea from a height that could kill normal people. The aquatic boy swam at fast speeds below the water, headed towards the beach in order to disable the heat and motion sensors that would have spoiled the surprise for the bad guys.

"Heat and motion sensors are patched." Aqualad informed the team. "Data is now continuing in loop. Move in!"

The Bio-Ship flew above, entering the island undetected and making the kitsune carrier feel nervous. "Still air-sick?" Wally asked.

"That and the fact I don't like the idea of falling to my death in a flying cage."

"She's not a cage!" the green skinned lass defended her ship.

"Sorry… but I'm not used to this, so excuse me if I'm… tense." He simply stated, his hands gripping his seat far too tight, his knuckles very pale and white form the power behind the grip.

"We're already at drop-zone B." Miss Martian said to ease him, it worked but he was still looking down uneasily. '_Kinda… cute. It feels nice the idea of maybe not being the only one to learn about this place… But, now that I think about it, Naruto never told us where he is from._'

She shook her head out of those thoughts; she had to focus on the mission. She made her trusty ship discharge grappling hooks for the others, Robin and Kid Flash connecting them to their belts. The speedster then smiled as he looked at the ladies and entered his stealth mode. Then, he turns around towards Miss Martian and Ultragirl with his best charming smile.

"How cool is this?" the boy asked for their opinion.

"Very impressive." Miss Martian praised him and responded by changing her clothes into stealth mode as well.

"Ah... That works too." Kid Flash praised her back.

Naruto replied by punching him lightly in the shoulder, lightly as in using enough strength to leave just a small bruise, "Mind outta the gutter. We need to get this mission done and I need to get out of this thing… I feel today's lunch trying to reach my throat."

Kid Flash didn't complain but did rub his now sore shoulder, "Hey, doesn't hurt to observe someone that nice looking." He said with a smile before turning to Ultragirl. "And what about you? Not too late to put on the stealth tech. Bet you'd look as good as Miss M."

"No capes, no tighs." Ultragirl responded flatly. "No offense." She ended with her arms crossed over her ample chest. Then she gave Naruto a look, "And what about you? Orange is bound to call for attention."

"Simple." Naruto replied flatly and extended his jacket's sleeves, zipped it closed, and showed that his stylish pants were flood pants, he unzipped the part from the knees down and now he had a pair of black shorts. Last but not least, he took out a pair of black shinobi sandals he had, a spare for emergencies and missions where he needed to walk silently. "I learned to be prepared for these situations some time ago. But, sadly, I can't say my sense of fashion is that great."

"You're a dude, it's kind of our thing to dress how we feel more comfortable than in style." Wally commented.

"Well, you do look good, Naruto." Miss Martian said with a smile and a thumb up.

"Hey, save the hugs and kisses for later." Robin urged them, making the shy alien girl put her hood over her head to hide her blush. Naruto did send the kid a small glare as he jumped down. He was followed by Miss Martian, Robin, and Kid Flash in that order as each jumped down smoothly to the ground from a fall about five story high. But Ultragirl just decided to jump down and hard to the ground at the speed of a bullet. The others ran away, knowing there'd be a crater, but Naruto just extended his arms.

There was a large blush on the clone girl's face as she found herself carried bridal style by Naruto, "If someone were to make the joke about angels falling from heaven I'd kick him in the ass." He said to no one, but Wally was suddenly very quiet.

The Martian looked at the scene with a slight frown, "Aqualad. Drop B is done." She informed her teammate to get her mind out of the thought of Ultragirl being kindly held in someone's arms… A someone who had a kind smile reserved to very few.

"_Head for the factory_!" the Atlantian ordered them. "_I'll track your GPS and round with you ASAP_."

"Roger that." Robin confirmed while looking at the island virtual map on his computer.

They instantly headed to the factory, moving silently and fast. They don't want to be detected, for once Naruto didn't want any attention on him. But he did note how uncomfortable Ultragirl looked when he put her down, and the slight blushes that accompanied the looks Megan gave both of them.

That's when a slight chill went down Naruto's spine, "Killing Intent." He muttered.

"You said something?" Robin asked.

"I feel someone… no, a group of people… And they want blood." He stated, making the others look a bit awkwardly at him.

"He's right, can you listen to it?" Ultragirl asked as she looked around for the threat, the sound of a twig snapping reaching her very sensitive ears, but only hers.

"Eh, no." Kid Flash answered truthfully before he remembered a kryptonian trait. "Wait. If that's the super-hearing thing, please tell me it's not that group wanting to kill." The boy was now on full alert, just as the others who got ready for action.

"Impressive. You think you could teach me how to sense others' emotions like that?" Megan asked the blond with a timid smile.

"I'll see what I can do… For now we need an approach plan." The blond said with a slight nod, looking on ahead where he sensed the blood thirst being the strongest.

"Okay, Rob. Now what?" Kid Flash asked, turning around only to find that Robin had disappeared. "Man! I hate it when he does that."

Naruto looked around, scratching his scalp, "What the… Is my Sage sense broken?" he asked, truly baffled at how he could lose someone like that even when his senses were top notch, even patting his head as if to put whatever nerves were out of place back where they were supposed to be, as if they were a computer's circuits. "How does he do that?"

"One of the mysteries of life only Batman knows." The speedster answered him, truthfully.

"I'll find him." The blond said as he jumped up in the trees, calming himself and expanding his senses.

Once noting where Robin was exactly a well aimed kunai to the cape halted the boy. Said youngest member of the team was abruptly stopped mid-jump, chocking a bit as his cape was firmly nailed to the trunk. He stepped back and tried to get the sharp kunai out to no avail. He tried harder but it was like Excalibur in the stone, and then came the kunai's Arthur to take it out with a simple yank before giving the bird boy a stern look.

"What was that all about?" Robin asked in disbelief.

"I should ask that. You're on a team, try to not get yourself killed by sticking with us instead of going alone when there are dangerous guys, probably heavily armed by what I can smell and-"

"Wait, you can smell that they're armed?" asked a dumbfounded Boy Wonder.

"I smell powder and metal, so yes. And-" and that's when it was proved he was right when gunshots were heard, interrupting him.

The two mentally cursed and jumped to where the fight was being held. It briefly stopped as Wally, who had tried to find Naruto and Robin, slipped down a mud trail and found himself falling between the Kobra Cult and Bane who was accompanied by his loyal mercenaries.

"So much for the stealthy." Kid Flash complained when he saw Bane and his goons quickly pointing their rifles at him.

That was when about a small army of five Naruto's jumped down from the branches, slamming their heels on the mercs and cultists along Robin before starting to fight them off. Some well placed Hiraishin helped to move around, duck gunfire and kick a lot of ass.

"Interesting." Bane said, tossing his rifle away and approaching the original blond after he dispelled his clones, the Kobra and the mercs were knocked out cold. "What's a niño like you doing here? I didn't know the League had a fighter like you." He then smirked and took on a fighting pose. "You got my interest, you fight like Batman but I can tell your style is freer… Crushing your spine in my hands might give me a good lesson when I meet him again." The giant bulk of muscle tightened his fist, making it crack loudly as he stared at Naruto with a large smirk.

The blond turned to Robin, "This guy doesn't have much love for your mentor, does he?"

"You should see the Joker." The bird boy retorted as he got in a fighting pose, Naruto also took one, a lazy one to keep himself relaxed and see that this guy didn't try anything dirty…

*WHAM!*

Everyone stared wide-eyed as Bane flew through three trees, crushing the trunks with his enormous body until falling face-first into the mud as unconsciousness finally claimed him. Naruto, Robin and Kid Flash stared at it all with wide eyes, mouths shut and somewhat dead-panned expressions on their faces. They turned to look at Ultragirl who held her fist up and Miss Martian who stood at the ravenette's side and had one palm opened and aimed at where the large merc had been, then back at Bane and then back at the duo of alien girls, and they finally blinked.

"**Hohoh, vixens who can kick that much ass is something rare.**" Kurama commented with a lecherous smirk in his maw.

"Not gentleman stuff to let a lady handle the tougher thing, but it worked." The redhead hero said with a shrug.

"If it saves us to hear him monologue, I'm happy." Robin commented.

Naruto had a hand on his chin, thinking carefully, and then smiled at them, "You two earned two days free from my training."

"Thanks!" both replied in unison, truly happy… the boys weren't and did feel jealous. He was merciless when training them, remember.

XXXXXX

Kaldur arrived a few moments later, finding several clones of Naruto, Ultragirl and Miss Martian tying up the mercs while the real Naruto had Wally and Dick in a headlock, giving both a noogie as he applied pressure more than enough to keep them from running. He actually had both in one arm, his free hand giving both skulls a noogie with how fast the knuckles were painfully applying pain.

"What did I miss?" the Atlantian asked awkwardly.

"His punishment for running ahead without waiting for others." Miss Martian explained with a sheepish smile and an awkward chuckle.

"If you two try the disappearing act again, I'm gonna triple your training sessions and add some big prices to your tabs!" the blond growled as he finally let them go. He had given them a noogie so hard that he actually exchanged their hairstyles, Kid Flash had Robin's haircut and vice-versa. They looked at each other in shock before ruffling their hair back to their original styles.

"Ok, what's the big idea?" Robin finally asked, aiming a finger at the taller blond.

"That's my line." Naruto spat back. "If you two get killed by getting ahead of yourselves, I'm gonna follow you to Hell and make it painful to the point the Devil will pity your souls, you idiots!"

"Come on, you were supposed to follow my lead." Robin complained.

"Hey, we're not mind-readers, you know?" he said, then stopped to think and looked at Megan before turning back to Robin, "Well, not all of us."

"I-I'm just supposed to read the bad guys' minds, right?" she said, a bit shameful when remembering how angry Naruto and Ultragirl had been when she used her telepathy with them, and it was obvious it hurt Naruto with how mad he got.

"You." Naruto started, pointing at Megan, "Don't sweat it. You." He pointed at Robin, "You're part of a team now, we may need you so try to stick to us to avoid us buying you a grave. And you." He finally pointed at Kid Flash. "Even if someone's in danger, try to think rationally before getting yourself in a danger zone. It's ok to put your life on the line, but not to throw it away like it's nothing."

"Indeed." Aqualad agreed with his arms crossed as he stared at his friends. "I agreed to join you two in order to show what we could do. I knew it was dangerous but I decided to stick with you two so we could all return back in one piece. I am glad we were side by side at Cadmus, but it terrified me to think of one of you alone against an enemy far too out of your league."

The two youngest male members of the team had the decency to look down, before stretching looking at the others with a smile, "Thanks, guess we needed to remember a few things." Robin admitted.

"Yeah, sorry, kind of my nature to run ahead." Kid Flash added with a chuckle.

"I'm still adding hours to your training." Naruto said with a stern look, making both cringe. He turned to Bane who had finally regained consciousness, "So, what should we do with these guys?" he asked cautiously, his clones at his side and ready to beat the built-as-an-ox merc to a bloody pulp if he so much as sneezed.

"I recognize those uniforms." Robin said suddenly to the team. "They belong to the Cult of the Kobra."

"Cult of who?" the demonic blond asked.

"Creepy snake guy who thinks he's a god and has followers who believe so too." the speeding hero summarized the description.

"Shit… Sorry for the French there but that sounds eerily familiar to me." Naruto said, having an image of Orochimaru in front of another Cadmus in the middle of this jungle, laughing madly as monsters like Blockbuster swarmed the place. "**Ugh, I'm gonna have nightmares.**" '_Then let's just beat this asshole to make sure we can sleep peacefully for once._'

Just when he got his head out of his thoughts he heard something: "Don't you want to lead?" Miss Martian asked Ultragirl. Naruto turned to see Kid Flash and Robin arguing about the leadership of the group, he face-palmed, already forseeing that when he heard Robin ask Batman about it, and walked to them in order to give them a second noogie session.

The ravenette shook her head as a respond. "You?" She asked back .

"After Mr. Twister's fiasco and that run in with Satsuki…" she stared, uneasy about the idea of such a huge responsibility when she still needed to improve.

The petite girl noted that and smiled reassuringly at her fellow alien girl, "You did alright." Miss Martian could just blush at hearing that praise from Ultragirl.

"I got a good idea of what we could do." Naruto said as he finally finished giving the two youngest members of the team a noogie each. He approached Bane, looking at the crooked smile he had, "I know that smug smile far too well. You know something, right? Otherwise, why would you be fighting those guys in the robes?"

"Clever deduction, niño. But why would I tell you anything of value?" the merc asked back.

"He knows a secret entrance. But he's also hiding something." Miss Martian informed the blond.

"I have my ways to make someone talk." Naruto said, and for once his face showed a sadistic smile.

XXXXXX

Moments later, Bane found himself still tied up and held tightly by his muscle shirt's collar in the Bio-Ship from an altitude about ten story high. Holding the merc was Naruto, and below the tied up man was a hole that lead to simple death.

"I'm sure I saw this in a movie." Kid Flash commented, munching on some popcorn he brought to fuel himself on the way back home.

"You want to talk? My arm's feeling tired." The blond started.

"I'm sure I heard Batman say that once." Robin admitted, grabbing some popcorn to eat.

Bane just chuckled sinisterly, "Please, niño. You're not the bat, you couldn't scare me."

Naruto then gave Bane a wicked smile, "Yeah… I can't believe I'm using such a typical rookie trick." He said, pulling Bane to look at him in the eyes, "Guess I'll have to see what I learned from a Snake Mistress on another person."

(Moments later.)

"I'll talk! I'LL TALK! Just please, stop!" sobbed out a terrified Bane. The rest of the group looked at Naruto in shock and horror.

"I'll never look at you as a sane man." Aqualad stated with all his will fighting back some shivers.

'_Wow… he can be truly terrifying when he wants to._' Was Megan's thought… she did have a small blush, too.

"Who the hell taught you that?" asked the horrified Ultragirl.

"I learned it in my own flesh from the best interrogator ever. She did invite me some sweet dango after having her fun." the blond admitted as he pulled Bane in the ship. '_Didn't want to use Anko-nee's techniques, but at least I know they work better than I thought…._' He mentally shuddered at the memories, "**Her ways to 'cheer you up' after your fight with Satsuki left little to nothing to say about her mental stability except she's insane.**"

Some things were better left unsaid, especially the traumatizing ones.

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap! And one thing to the fans complaining that Satsuki shouldn't be stronger than Naruto… Try writing your own fics. I am of the opinion that if you're going to make Naruto powerful then give him a good challenge, which in this case is Satsuki, but, as stated above, she's not as strong as him. You all bitched and complained about it. Fine, that's what you think. But I'm a writer that knows how to kill his heart to make a story good, original and entertaining. And I want Naruto here to be a true hero, with the ups and downs to it, otherwise he'd be a Marty-Stu and dear lord do I hate them. About as much as I hate Marie-Sue's. If you don't know what those are, they're basically Edward Cullen and Bella Swan respectively: no character development, no traits, no reason for them to exist save RUINING literature and being the one thing that makes me bang my head against a desk for hours whenever I find one in FF.**

**So, if you are going to bitch about me making Naruto weaker to a girl, think I am doing it for a GOOD plot, or what? You truly expect me to lower myself to the level of destroyers of literature like Meyer?**

**Swordslinger out!**


	6. Chapter 6

I OWN NOTHING, I'm just a guy who enjoys being who he is, some crazy guy

**XXXXXX**

The jungle's newest king

"Walk." Naruto dryly commanded the tied up luchador.

The team decided to 'free' Bane investigate to the factory together in order to see what's going on. They arrived at the top of a cliff where they could see the factory down below, a big, cultist infested place. Kid Flash used his goggle to watch the situation of the factory with Robin also doing the same with his telescope.

"Look at all that product. A buying is going down." the avian themed hero concluded. "But, if Kobra isn't selling to his usual suspects, then…." He continued.

"We need to identify that buyer." Aqualad responded.

"Just what I was thinking." Kid Flash added.

"Yeah! You're the thinker." Robin snorted.

"Sarcasm, dude?" Kid Flash retorted in disbelief. "A real leader would focus on getting answers."

The sound of dual fists hitting skull simultaneously resulted in both young heroes having their faces firmly pressed in Naruto's armpit as the kitsune carrier applied them another noogey. Naruto mentally groaned, '_Geesh, now I understand why Sakura did this._' "**At least you're not doing it because of fan-girlish motives. And you're not sending them to the stratosphere. AND you at least limit yourself ONLY to this. Oh, and you do teach them a lesson instead of just shouting out their flaws and comparing them to someone…And you don't do it with the intent to actually destroy their skulls. Oh, and-**" '_I get it, I get it! …thanks._' The blond allowed himself a small smile inside his head when he finally released the duo.

This time Wally's head looked like a fire ball with how his hair stood up from the static electricity caused by the friction. Dick's hair made his head look like a water drop. Once they corrected their hairstyles Naruto spoke up once again in a tone that demanded a good behavior, "If you're gonna fight about who's captain, play rock-paper-scissors for all I care. For now, limit yourselves to do something useful and try to get this mission done instead of fighting between each other when we can get killed."

"Yes…" they said in unison, a bit out of breath, Kid Flash took a moment to whisper to Robin, "We need to save some money to buy him a decent deodorant."

The bird boy nodded, "One that can handle the smell of sewers."

"Remember I have great hearing?" Naruto replied, making the two cringe. But, when no one looked, he did a quick check, only to cringe at the smell he found… He could use something for that stench.

Bane, who had his ropes held closely like a leash by Ultragirl and with Miss Martian nearby to bring him the extra pain, limited himself to groan, "Tch, you're taking the fun out of this walk."

"Am I listening to a bitch talking?" Naruto said, raising… a dango stick. Bane whimpered, same with the others, "Because you just KNOW what happens when I listen to a bitch talking?"

The masked merc shivered, before starting to move, "Answers, right this way." He motioned to a large rock, making everyone look at him funny.

"Ok, dango time." Naruto said as he approached the merc with two dango sticks this time.

"Wait!" Miss Martian said, reading the merc's memory to save him the pain, seeing as the man was far too terrified by the candies, in order to save herself the trauma. "There's a secret passage behind that rock."

"Of course." Naruto said, face-palming, "Shit, all this time and still not looking underneath the underneath." He turned to the ravenette, nodding at her, she gave him the rope that kept the large merc tied up and moved to the rock, cracking her knuckles.

Without warning, she punched it, getting it out of its place, then lifted it and tossed it aside, watching as it fell to small stones and pebbles from her punch. She looked at Naruto, who kicked the luchador in the ass so he kept guiding them. When Bane turned to growl at him, another dango stick shut him up.

"So, now Naruto is our new leader?" Kid Flash asked to his younger fellow hero.

Robin simply shrugged, he did feel his pride a bit hurt, but for now Naruto was the one taking his point across, even if with brute force, noogies and dango sticks.

XXXXXX

At the end of the tunnel, Bane lead them to a steel door, after pressing the nearby button the six were finally arriving at the factory undetected. Naruto kept Bane in line so he didn't try anything deserving of a dango stick in the (Censored for you viewers will not be able to handle it.) with lots of poky in too for the fun. Aqualad took the lead and peeked out, before turning to them and nodding.

"All clear." Robin said before, immediately, moving forward, leaving the others behind.

The others simply took a slow pace instead, choosing not to make anything that alerted the enemy of their presence. "Is he really that foolish?" Bane asked the team, referring to the Boy Wonder.

"No. He just does that." Aqualad answered, before sighing and looking at his fellow blond. "In your own words, a kid who just wants to kick ass, right?" the whiskered youth nodded.

Kid Flash, too impatient, put on his goggles. "Stay put! I'll get info and be back before Boy Wonder." Then, he simply sped ahead, leaving the rest of the team behind with a tied up, post-torture merc.

"I'm gonna triple their hours of training." Naruto dryly stated as he watched Aqualad try to stop the speedster, but it was clearly a failed attempt.

"Great chain of command." Bane snorted, only to get a glare from Naruto, followed by the blond taking out three dango sticks, shoving them in Bane's mouth to keep him shut. The large wrestling criminal whimpered through muffled cries.

He then gave Ultragirl the leash once again, "He tries anything, knock his teeth out. I'm gonna make sure those two are sa-"

The look of fear and shock accompanied by cold sweat all over Naruto's face made his teammates worry when he interrupted himself.

XXXXXX

At the skies nearing the illegal chemical facility the large cargo helicopter Satsuki was in was certainly not a joyful ride. No entertainment save sharpening her sword, and the only company being Sportmaster, who she hated the instant she met him. At least the ravenette held it back, and since she always had a glare for mostly everyone she met there was no way for him to tell she hated his guts. The reason was simple, the guy reminded her of her father Fugaku, who she had no love lost towards for being a sexist prick. There was also that feeling that this guy could actually be worse than her father in some points.

But the one thing that made him a lot was one fact, he was another blue eyed blonde. It was already bad enough he made her think of when she was forced to act as a boy, but to have the same eye and hair color as **her** Naruto was the last straw.

An that's when she felt **his** presence…**He** was nearby…And this time he'd have to fight her seriously.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, Naruto had returned to the others, who had seen the massive shipment, and when listening to Ultragirl mentioning a helicopter, he knew it was better to let them know it all: "We're screwed."

"Huh?" the trio of heroes asked while Bane tried to spit the dango out of his mouth with little to no success.

"She is here…" the blond said solemnly.

There was a sense of gloom, all while Bane still tried to take the dango out of his mouth.

XXXXXX

Naruto would certainly be surprised that she hadn't told anyone about him being there. Satsuki just knew him, he'd do something stupidly fearless and put himself in danger, and then it'd be time for round two. The helicopter had finally arrived on the field outside the factory, making her feel a strange tingle as she waited for her lover and rival to show up… so she could show him his place. The door opened and revealed her and Sportsmaster to the guy who she could only describe as a more serious and less creepy Orochimaru. They walked out of the helicopter and approached Kobra and two minions who were waiting outside. She saw the enormous musculature in one that literally ripped off his skin and then the idea of this Kobra guy being like Orochimaru was more present in her head… Making her instantly hate this guy too.

"Lord Kobra." Sportsmaster greeted.

"Sportsmaster… and Uchiha Satsuki, I presume?" Kobra responded.

"Say my name again and I'll rip your tongue out." She dryly stated, not a warning but a fact.

Kobra growled at her from the bottom of his throat but didn't do a thing, he had heard of her power and he had to be careful, "The shipment is ready." He informed the ravenette's companion.

One of Kobra's minions, Mammoth's partner, stepped forward and opened the case in her hands, revealing vials of the new serum. Sportsmaster took one vial and looked intently at it. "The new Kobra Venom?"

"A complete success." Kobra replied, motioning at Mammoth. "Our friends will not be disappointed."

"This is a game changer!" Sportsmaster exclaimed. "Finally! We can go mano-o-mano with the Justice League."

Satsuki closed her eyes and tried her best to hide her smirk, '_Just steroids? These guys don't know anything about a real fight if they think more strength will give them the advantage. I know Naruto… He's going to be a great help to you in beating these punks, hussy._' Invisible to them, the flying Miss Martian watched out the conversation, gasping at the last part when noting how Satsuki easily knew that her mind had been entered and even sensed where she was.

'_Y-You're not going to… stop me?_' the shocked Martian asked.

'_I'll fight Naruto, claim him, end of the story. You and these guys can fight until the end of the world for all I care… But I hate people like this. Don't get me wrong, I'm not helping you. I'm doing this to fight with that moron._' She then sent a quick glare at the green skinned girl, '_And he is MY moron._' She mentally growled before returning her attention to the meeting.

Miss Martian mentally growled, but she had better things to do, "_Aqualad, I'm sending you a telepathic image right now_." She told her teammate as she kept an even glare against Satsuki, even if invisible and if the other girl wasn't looking at her. Naruto was a free person, he could be with anyone he wanted, not some psychotic girl who'd keep him chained… Though for some reason the thought of that made her feel strange.

XXXXXX

Inside the factory, just as Aqualad received the image of Sportsmaster, someone smirked a rather cruel smirk that Naruto was able to sense. "Oh that bitch…" he muttered, standing in front of his fellow blond and holding his arms to his sides and then instantly clapping, capturing in his palms Satsuki's chakra empowered sword, the tip mere inches from his face and aimed to nail down Aqualad to the ground by his arm. He tossed the blade away and got ready to fight.

Naruto then mentally moaned when he heard Bane tear off his ropes and run off while the others didn't know what to do. "Megan, we need to get out, now!" Naruto roared so he could be heard in the middle of the new chaos that Satsuki created by revealing their position. The shout was obviously heard by the ones outside, but it was worth Megan finally snapping out of her thoughts of Satsuki's trickery into getting what she wanted,.

Aqualad tried to call for back-up, only to listen to static. "Comm's jammed! It seems we're all alone on this one." He started.

"Perfect." Naruto's voice dripped with sarcasm, but he was interrupted when Mammoth broke the window behind him, Aqualad and Ultragirl from the outside. The large mass of muscle was heavier than it looked, even for a continent on legs, and easily destroyed the platform they stood on as well and forced the heroes to land unceremoniously on the ground, the ravenette finding herself somehow over something very soft.

"Damn it, there goes my rib." Said the cushion that softened her fall, she had the decency to blush as she stood up in a millisecond and helped Naruto up. He grabbed his side, proving that his rib was broken, and with a sickening crack he put it back in place, letting Kurama heal it with his chakra. "**Hoho, points on being a manly gentleman for her, butt monkey.**" Aqualad and Ultragirl quickly took fighting stances with Naruto still holding his pained sides behind them. A growl suddenly came out from Mammoth's mouth to show his primal need for battle and blood, lots of blood. Mammoth is ready to attack his opponents.

"Any plan you may have will be welcomed." The ravenette said, tightening her fists.

"I'm more the brawns side than the brains side in a team." Naruto said with all his honesty. He wasn't much of a thinker; he just saw a target and pummeled it until it didn't get up anytime soon.

Aqualad proved to be the brains, "We have to step back, regroup and get out of here as well as think our next move."

Naruto grinned a bit, "You'll be getting free days from training too, Kaldur."

The Atlantain chuckled a bit tiredly, "If we make it out."

"We will." Naruto said, simple like that, no doubt or sense of being depressed. Ultragirl felt herself strangely calm… He was so weird.

XXXXXX

Hidden in the shadow, Satsuki took to overseeing the situation.

"This should be interesting." she thought out loud.

Kobra and Shimmer, the other minion, quickly followed Mammoth inside after Satsuki simply disappeared in a whirl of wind and leaves. There were a few cultists pointing their rifles to the trio of intruding superheroes.

Naruto looked up at Kobra and instantly knew who he was from the descriptions, "Yo, prick!" he called, deciding to work as the bait to get the others out as well as make sure that Satsuki got out of her little hide-out so he could talk some more smack and find out her plan for this occasion, if these next lines didn't get him killed, "Try putting on a freaking shirt! There's enough dudes acting like douchebags as if the world needed to see them how they arrived to it. And at least those assholes had the decency to show a smile. You truly need to get that broom out."

The angered Kobra, trying hard not to jump to kill the blond himself, felt the need to question something, "What broom?"

"**Too easy.**" Naruto smirked at Kurama's reply, "The one I'll use to see if you can keep on acting like an asshole after I shove it up your hide."

"Destroy that annoying brat!" the furious Kobra barked to Mammoth and his cultists. They obeyed and attacked as one the guy who had insulted their master.

"You two, get out!" the foxy Jinchuuriki commanded his friends.

Aqualad nodded, "I'll find an exit and get Robin and Kid Flash."

Naruto took to charge at them, jumping from one side to the other, side-stepping the blasts and dodging the projectiles flying at him. He calmed himself down, felt the movements, the heat of the battle all around him. Mammoth was right before him, but the blond smirked as he instantly morphed his arms. His entire arms were covered in his ethereal golden chakra, but grew twice their normal size, being as big as his body. The blond chuckled as he reared back an enormous fist and stopped the large mountain with legs that Mammoth was. He would have punched him, but the kryptonian ravenette decided to repay him the favor from the fall and punched the titanic monster in one of the gashes in his skin that showed the red tissue of his muscles, hurting him and sending him flying away from Naruto, who crossed his arms in front of him and the ravenette, letting the golden chakra eat the bullets that bounced off them, hitting the ground.

He turned to the ravenette, "I guess you decided to stay."

"Who said I'd be leaving? I don't follow orders." She said, waiting for the cultists to reload before jumping at them and start to pummel them down.

Naruto grinned and charged back. "I truly like this girl."

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, Bane simply took cover behind a pillar. A cruel laugh coming out from his mouth as he watched that the heroes were busy with Kobra and his minions. He wanted to tay to watch that blond that tortured him with dango die but that wasn't very likely so he'd have to do his thing.

XXXXXX

Another person wasn't as happy, "That idiot… typical of him, get someone mad and be the decoy… Others are safe and he never gets any thanks." Satsuki growled, biting her thumb as she watched the fight go, before her eyes glared so hard that they seemed to have caught on fire. "T-That cow! How dares she be so close to him? That foxy ass belongs to me!"

XXXXXX

Sportsmaster had finally arrived at the place. He stood beside Kobra and Shimmer. At that time, Miss Martian was flying to aid her friends in their escape, still in her invisible mode. Unfortunately, Sportsmaster was able to detect her presence. Once there, Miss Martian helps Naruto by using her psychic powers to push the cultists with sniper rifles away from their hiding place. Behind them, Ultragirl was still beating the crap out of as many cultists as she found while Naruto and Mammoth were currently exchanging punches at each other, the blond being able to read his opponent's moves to a degree with his Sage senses was able to parry them before giving powerful hooks and jabs at the larger but slower enemy.

Taking action, Sportsmaster grabbed his extendable spear from his pocket. He extended the weapon and took an aim to Miss Martian. With his well trained precision he threw the spear. Seeing the incoming spear, the redhead Martian moved out of the way. She managed to barely avoid the spear, but she didn't know that the spear was meant to explode after it was launched.

Unfortunately for the mercenary, Naruto got mad when seeing Megan almost being hit. He jumped up, using Mammoth as a step and twisted his body so he was upside-down. Adding chakra to his feet he was able to grab the weapon with the sole of his feet and move it away, before doing what happens in most Kung-Fu movies when a spear is thrown and kick it back at the thrower. Both Sportsmaster and Kobra had not time to react at the speed behind the kick that sent the spear flying like a bullet at them. The spear blew up at their feet, sending them flying down and landing painfully face-first.

"What are you doing?" the angrier Kobra asked the mercenary as they stood up.

"Someone on their side has telekinetic power and the ability to become invisible." The masked man replied simply, only to growl. "But that kid with the stupid hat is ridiculously skilled."

At that moment, Robin and Kid Flash exited the computer room after downloading all the information the bird boy could get. Kid Flash immediately moved ahead to help the team. Robin just smiled and moved to the other way when seeing Kobra trying to leave.

Because of the intense amount of firepower that was now flying all around the place wherever Naruto was after pissing Kobra, Aqualad was forced to take cover behind pillars while trying to find his two friends. He ran around his weapons turned into their sword and mace form. He finally found the sound of Kid Flash running, finding two of Kobra's followers in his way. He ducked under the bullets and attacked the first by jumping up and delivering a kick to the side of his face before cutting the other's rifle in half and hit him in the gut with the mace.

Luckily, Kid Flash finally appeared. Unfortunately, the shots were heard and now both were surrounded by more cultists, forcing both to take cover.

"Miss Martian, radio is jammed." Aqualad yelled. "Link us up!"

She complied, "_Everyone online_?"

"_I'm good._" Naruto said, finding out that allowing her to enter his mind was less painful, but it still stung a bit, yet at least it had been brief.

"_Yeah_." Ultragirl answered while lifting a cultist and throwing him at others, taking them down like bowling pins.

"_You know it, beautiful_." Kid Flash responded.

"_Good. We need to regroup_." Aqualad said on his mind.

"_Easy now_." Robin said.

However…

"**We need to get out, reinforcements are coming.**"

The team was, of course, immediately shocked at hearing a new voice, Megan speaking, "_Naruto, was that-_"

He growled, almost felt like shouting as he punched Mammoth so hard in the face that the over-muscular monster would have a hard time getting up now, "_We'll talk about this later!_" he shouted, all while Kurama now decided to remain silent.

XXXXXX

Satsuki had noted that something had changed in the team. They had shocked looks and for some reason Naruto was acting far more aggressive. She also watched as the bird like one fought Kobra, at least to copy some moves and see what the god wannabe was capable of. But also to see what could have been the cause of this change from the one team member that was away from the others, see if he'd cough something good in the middle of his battle. But it was for naught, and when Robin escaped she followed him, deciding that if the team was leaving then it was the perfect opportunity for her to catch up on Naruto.

XXXXXX

Inside the factory, the confrontation was still taking place, with more cultists arriving and starting to leave them at a disadvantage in numbers. Naruto didn't want to risk it with anyone getting hurt so he took the retreat rather well. It took them a while but they finally retreated through the same place they had entered, leaving it to Ultragirl to demolish the support beam.

On the other side of the tunnel, the team stopped to discuss the event that occurred as Aqualad lighted up the tunnel. That is to say Naruto grabbed Robin by his collar and slammed him to a wall, growling at his face, "What the fuck was that?" he asked, obviously enraged. "You think you're good enough to leave the team behind and do what you please? Are you trying to get yourself killed? This is a fucking team!"

"Team? What about you?" Robin retorted, "What was that voice in our heads? Megan herself said it came from you. You never tell us a thing about your past. We barely know you."

"I am here, I am alive and doing something good for you!" Naruto growled louder, starting to asphyxiate Robin with is grip. The bird boy gasped, but Naruto was still pissed off, "You have your friends here, worried about you! Is that too fucking hard to understand? Are you going to do something stupid just to be cool? Why would you even think of something that could kill you when you have others that care for you?"

He suddenly felt himself pulled away of the smaller hero by Ultragirl, who now slammed him to a wall, "Knock it off, you're killing him!"

Naruto growled, he tightened his fist… He could feel himself losing it… Until Megan's hand caressed his cheek. She looked at him deeply into his eyes with a pleading stare, "Naruto, please… What is wrong with you?" she looked at him, still holding his whiskered cheek, but the hint of sadness in her eyes made the blond feel like shit, "You're nothing like this. You'd never hurt us I know that. So please, tell us what happened back there."

Robin, now breathing heavily, spoke up, "This isn't about Satsuki, is it? You're pissed off at something else."

Kid Flash looked seriously at him, "Dude, you've been with us for some time. But now I truly need to know I can trust you."

"We all need to know who you are, Uzumaki Naruto." Aqualad replied, looking intently at the blond.

Naruto was stunned, he slowly grabbed his face, letting it slid down slowly too while he tried to gather his thoughts…He was mad… Satsuki was here, they had found about the fox… and he acted like a jackass attacking one of his new teammates. He needed to come clean, once and for all.

He started with the truth, "You know…" he started, looking down with a sad smile on his face, "I… I actually never wanted to be born." Now it was the team's turn to be stunned at that, the thought of someone saying that was heavy to digest, and more when he said it with so much sincerity. "I was born, ok? And from that day, I just didn't want to have been given birth."

He tapped his head, "The one you heard talking in my head… Is the reason why I didn't like my life." He looked up, taking a breath as he looked at the ceiling, "I never wanted this, I would never wish it happened to anyone. But it had to happen to someone and I got the short straw…I was used to hold a powerful demon in my body. I was, as we were called, a Jinchuuriki. But others decided to call me the Demon Child. In my home… I held the demon, the monster that destroyed it. I was supposedly a hero by holding it, our leader tried to make everyone see that, but the others wanted to see otherwise… And so, I regretted ever being born… Until, I finally got tired of it…I grew tired of the hatred to me, the hatred to what I was, the hatred to what was inside me…I grew tired to all of that rage towards my existence because of blinded anger."

He took a pause to sit, grab his jacket and shirt and lift them up to show them the seal where Kurama had been sealed in, channeling his chakra to make it visible. "My father used this to hold the gigantic Kyuubi no Kitsune in me, the enormous nine-tailed fox that destroyed our home. Yes, my father did this to me… by the cost of his and my mother's life. He sacrificed his life to save the place I'd live in, while my mother gave hers to save mine."

"Wait!" Kid Flash said, far too shocked, "Wasn't it enough your parents died for you and the place and they still hated you?"

"The people in my home only saw the fox, the reminder of their pain at the loss of their loved ones. Our leader at that time tried to make me a hero, but the villagers wanted someone to vent their anger into. I was from that day forward the one to always get the short straw… I got beat up, I was tossed out of the orphanage I grew in at six and had to live by myself in a small apartment. I had a few people who at least were nice to me… But they still saw me as the one containing the demon that destroyed the lives of their loved ones."

Ultragirl tightened her fists to the point she was about to draw blood, "But why? You didn't even do anything to them?"

"And that's why I decided to do one thing they couldn't take from me." Naruto said, a small, calm smile on his face, "I decided to simply exist…"

"To simply live where you were hated?" Megan said with a sad tone, looking down as she tried not to think of bad memories.

Naruto shook his head, "No… I decided to be the best. To be who I was… Just to be someone. To show them I was someone, to prove not to them but to myself that I was born for a reason, that I had a reason to live, that I was alive and that I am me, Uzumaki Naruto. I am who I am, I am who I choose to be, I will be who I want to be in my life." He smiled, holding up a fist to punch his opened palm, "I decided to be the best of the best, to be the leader, to show them… My true dream wasn't to be cool and loved only, I did so to get their respect, too. But, he real reason why I was doing it was to prove to myself, to prove to everyone, that I am alive… That I live for my own reason; that I can be like them…A person who can achieve a dream, no matter if I could get rid of the hatred or not, I just wanted to be myself."

And finally, for the first time in a long time, he cried, "My true dream wasn't to be remembered, it wasn't to be a leader, it wasn't to be the best of the best, it wasn't even to have love and respect. My true dream… was to live. I wanted to live as me, to make my own decisions, to be like other people who have dreams and go after them, showing others that they can do the impossible for their goals… I wanted to be me, all I ever dreamed was to be Uzumaki Naruto… Just a guy who lived to achieve anything that others would call a foolish dream."

He looked down, wiping the tears from his eyes, "Sorry… I mean… I'm getting all sappy here and we have-"

He interrupted himself when feeling two arms wrap themselves around him, finding Megan crying in his chest. He was more surprised when Ultragirl joined her fellow alien girl, even crying too, something he'd never think possible for such a strong girl like her.

"Screw it!" Kid Flash said, wiping his own tears as he approached Naruto and gave him a hug too, "If anyone asks… this is a manly hug, and it is manly."

Robin chuckled, his hand on his mask trying to get the tears away, "Sure, say what you want…" he said, and then decided to also give the blond Jinchuuriki a hug.

"I'm not used to this." Aqualad started, looking own with a small smile and tears in his eyes, before joining in the hug too, "But I guess I can try, for a friend."

Naruto looked away, trying to wipe his tears as he choked out, "You're just a bunch of sappy idiots… Just get off me." They didn't, and he silently welcomed it.

(Ok, sorry if I was sappy back there, but I was listening to Kamen Rider OOO's soundtrack No. 9, Hina's Feelings… God, that song gets to me.)

XXXXXX

However, someone else was listening to them, hiding in the shadows and hiding herself as best she could while Naruto was distracted. Satsuki couldn't help but hold a fist to her heart, feeling it very heavy. "I guess I have no choice, then."

XXXXXX

One sappy moment later, the team was moving out of the cave, evaluating their previous actions in the facility. Naruto had already come clean, he explained to them where he was, that it was a place now seemingly gone due to the war he and Satsuki had been before it all went from bad to worse, ending with both of them facing a gigantic ten-tailed resurrected monster. How he, after his fight with Satsuki, confronted the fox and his dark side and grew some balls by accepting his own darkness and becoming who he is now, even telling them of how he kicked his mentor in the nuts and forced him to train him seriously so he could fight the coal eyed ravenette, but he kept the perverted reasons the fox had for going after Satsuki. The team was rather shocked someone their age had passed through all those things and still made it out alive. And now they were walking, thinking back to what they had done and how to make it work.

"Ok... Totally not feeling 'turbed' now." Robin sighed. "I should've done more." He muttered in self-disappointment.

"You do have the most experience." Aqualad said. "But perhaps, that's exactly what is left you unprepared. Fighting alongside Batman, your roles are defined. You do not need to talk. But, this team is new and the leader must be clear, explicit. You cannot vanish and expect the others to play a part in unknown plan." He ended with a slight stern tone.

Robin turned around to face the team and smiled slightly. "Maybe, you're right after all, Aqualad. I have become too accustomed in working with Batman all this time. Who am I kidding? You should lead this team, Kaldur." He concluded. "You're the only one who can."

Immediately, Kid Flash protested. "Please! How can you be certain?"

"Wally, come on!" Robin interrupted. "You know he is the one. We all do." He added, motioning to the others.

"Hello, Megan! It's so obvious." Miss Martian exclaimed.

"Could have told you." Ultragirl said.

Kid Flash turned to look at the other blond, "And what of you? You've been our trainer and the one to teach us not to do the stupid things."

Naruto waved dismissively at him, "I'm no good leader material. I am brawns, not brains. What I taught you all is past experience… I made a lot of mistakes, learned from them, and while I'd be happy to help you I'm not that levelheaded when it comes to a battle." He then turned to Kaldur with a small smile, "I can respect you, however, and you would choose rationally rather than simply punch someone in the face like I would."

The team looked at Kid Flash. After a while though, Kid Flash shrugs and smiles. "Okay." He conceded.

Aqualad approaches Robin and puts his hand on the youngest hero's shoulder. "Then, I accept the burden until you are ready to take it back. You're born to lead this team, maybe not now, but soon." Robin smiled at hearing the statement while the aquatic boy continued. "We need to continue this mission then. Our first priority is preventing that shipment from leaving this island."

"Funny." Robin smirked. "I had the same thought."

XXXXXX

Later, at the tunnel, the team had finally gotten to the other end. Robin was currently checking information with his computer.

"Sportsmaster is the supplier/buyer." Robin said. "But, it still doesn't make sense. He doesn't have the juice to acquire the Blockbuster formula or to get Kobra to do his dirty work."

"And neither of them have the brain to bond the Blockbuster with Venom." Kid Flash said. "That's a major notice."

"I believe the expression is tip of the iceberg." Aqualad commented.

They arrived at the tunnel entrance only to find that Bane had waited for them there. He was blocking the way out holding some kind of detonator on his hand. "Halt there! I'm feeling explosive." Bane said to the team.

The team looked up to find that the luchador had planted many explosives above them. Naruto grimaced at the line, "Worst one-liner I've ever heard."

"Shut up!" the large mercenary said, "You thought I'd let you get away with what you did to me with all those sticks? Besides, I want my factory back, so this is killing two birds with one stone."

"Kid, get a running start." Aqualad said with a barely audible whisper, the redhead I question got ready as Bane was about to monologue, like all villains tend to do in situations like this.

But before the speedster could find an opening, someone else decided to make herself known. Bane gripped his chest, a look of surprise all over his face, and when he looked into his hands all he saw was blood before he collapsed. But for the team, all they saw was Bane instantly collapsing, no sign of attack or wound on his persona. And in that same instant several snakes shot from the ground, capturing them in tight biddings that, for extra measure, were rather kinky on the two females of the team. The boys had the decency to look away with heavy blushes on their faces while the girls tried to free themselves from their biddings similar to some BDSM session, and then turned when hearing footsteps to glare at Satsuki.

"Like them?" she asked mockingly, "I had to do some modifications and use special snakes with skin as tough as steel, and for you Naruto, special seals to keep you from doing a thing." She then grinned at the other two girls, "As for you, I guess a simple extra dose of chakra is all that is needed to make you see one thing…" she approached Naruto, sat near him and put his head on her lap, running her fingers through his hair, "None of you can even come close to his level, let alone mine."

From the glares, the boys could only think of the obvious, there would be blood. But Naruto still had to talk smack. "And yet I can trust them not to do any groping to my ass." He said, looking defiantly as he tried to force his way out of the snakes.

Satsuki smiled at him, moving a finger to caress his cheek's birthmarks, "You liked it, don't lie."

"Are you seriously going to talk about your sex life in a situation like this?" Kid Flash asked, only for one snake to wrap itself around his mouth to keep him shut.

Satsuki, however, grinned very evilly at Naruto, "Listen, Naruto. I have a deal for you. You and I both have hatred towards persons the likes of those who ruined our lives… And now I'm forced to work with them. However, unlike you I don't care what happens to this world…" she then smiled softly at him, caressing his cheeks with both hands, "I care about you… I could kill those hussies with you, believe me, I want to more than anything." She gave the girls a glare which they received with their own, sparks flying between their eyes as if the alien girls were silently saying 'Try it, bitch.' Satsuki then sighed, closing her eyes before looking again to his cerulean ones, still enjoying just looking at them, "But I know you'd hate me for that… You'd hate me if I killed the ones you love… But I'd kill anyone who'd hurt you, no matter who they are."

"And your point is?" Naruto said as calmly as he could. "You're not doing this out of wanting to help me…" he thought a bit and corrected himself, "Well, you are, but you don't plan on helping the others."

She chuckled lightly, "And that's why we'll have a deal… I want to face you, one-on-one. If you were to win, I'd help it look believable that you're doing a good job. If I beat you… Well, I still want this place gone, but there's something else I want." She said, looking at him with a smile that made a chill run down Naruto's spine. "I'm doing this to destroy the likes of those who made us suffer, Naruto, and make this world happy for us if I can help it while you're safe but… You need to give me something…"

Then, she sensually opened her kimono with one hand, showing the hidden valleys, still covered by her training bra, and placed a finger on his mouth, slowly moving it to her right collarbone and slowly, sensually and seductively moved it to where the crack between her breasts was… "I need you, Naruto…And what I want I will get."

Naruto's brain almost stopped working as he processed it all, before giving the only smart answer he could in this situation, "Fuck me…"

She grinned at him, "I believe that's what I'll be doing, but not in such rude terms."

"**Woo-hoo!**" Kurama definitely wasn't helping. But, the others were tied up, at Satsuki's mercy, and she had all the hands now… But he still didn't want to end as a boy toy…

"Naruto!" Ultragirl shouted at him, snapping him out of his thoughts, "Just kick her ass!" The hatred aimed at Satsuki burning from hers and Megan's eyes was more than enough to make him take the challenge.

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap! Sorry for leaving it here, but the chapter's already long enough. And next chapter is a long fight as both Naruto and Satsuki trash the place…And a special surprise for one of my reviewers who asked for me to do him a favor regarding Ultragirl, this also helping to the romance…**

**You wanna know a fun fact? I actually liked how Naruto acted before the Sasuke fight, he was to me a kid who tried hard to get past all the hatred around him and be the best of the best not to have respect but to show he was alive, that he was someone, and also wipe out some ugly smiles from the ones who treated him cruelly. But then Sasuke happened and... Yeah, I wanted Naruto to grow some balls, be like in this fic and show he wasn't about to let anyone walk above him, that he was truly going to be the best to show who he was, a person, not a monster.**

**I mean, sure, the village didn't deserve to be saved, but my idea is Naruto not doing it for them, but for the few who saw him as a human being and that as he saw others, learned from Haku, he wanted to make himself Hokage to keep safe those few ones who were kind to him.**

**I think that's what Masashi tried... until he blew it.**

**And that's why when I made chapter 1 for this fic I made that scene with Satsuki. That's my world of denial where Naruto would have grown to show not only that he was alive like a badass with balls the likes of Dante and Vergil Sparda but become manlier about his dream of showing who he is, all as well as trying to save a girl who gave him love and abandoned their village, sacrificing herself so she could be strong enough to keep him safe.**

**I mean, HELLO Masashi! Why couldn't you make the plot like that?! Aside from the impacting plot-twist, we'd also have a better manga and anime! It at least would be tolerable seeing Naruto trying to find a girl who gave him love and fights for him in her own way while he tries to save her from darkness. Not a prick who just wants revenge, but a character much more meaningful and far deeper.**

**Why am I speaking of this? Because I've yet to see someone take my challenge in chapter 1. If you need more motivation for Naruto to want to go after Satsuki, well this chapter shows why, and yes, you can use this idea for that challenge...**

**I might do this with Satsuki being Naruto's rival in other crosses where he's a hero. For either the good laughs and/or add that spice of rival lovers.**

**Swordslinger out!**


	7. Chapter 7

I OWN NOTHING, so I'll enjoy a few laughs at the perverted things that'll happen here

**XXXXXX**

Remedy for bad parenting

Back at the factory, the helicopter had already been fixed.

"The helicopter is operational, Exalted One." a cultist reported to Kobra and the others.

Immediately, Sportsmaster moved towards the helicopter, but turned to look around, "If any of you finds that Satsuki girl, bring body-bags with you. However, if she doesn't have at least one of those heroes with her dead, then she shall be in them." He proceeded his way to the helicopter, only to be stopped by a cultist pointing behind him and Kobra.

"And what if she's fighting that blond guy she's after and trashing half the factory." That was more than enough to halt the large mercenary dead in his track when suddenly Kid Flash arrived, taking down the cultists. The chaos had started yet again, all while from the distance the sound of heavy hitting from Naruto's large chakra arms demolished the place while Satsuki used her blade to try to slice him apart, also getting big parts of the factory down.

"Save the factory!" Kobra barked to Sportsmaster.

At that moment, Ultragirl dropped down in front of Mammoth and his leader. "Think you can handle a beating from a girl?" she asked with a cocky smirk. The enraged genetically enhanced monster accepted the challenge with a growl, moving towards Ultragirl. Sadly for him, before the monstrous being could reach Ultragirl, a stream of water threw him sideways. "Good thing something's going according to the plan." She whispered to herself, looking at Naruto, who had jumped through the factory's roof, punching away fire jets from Satsuki who tried to get away from him. '_Just kick her ass… And be safe, you idiot._'

Aqualad, the one who controlled the water, was slowly pushing Mammoth away from his teammates. With the Atlantian taking care of Mammoth, Ultragirl tool a look at the situation. From behind her, Sportsmaster fired a large automatic rifle. Or at least he tried to, because a yellow flash appeared before him, kicking the gun out of his hands and followed by a quick liver blow from Naruto's shadow clone. Sportsmaster stepped backwards, holding his gut and trying not to puke from the force of the fist that got through his armor.

He growled as he looked at the blond, and then widened his eyes when looking at the real Naruto still destroying the factory, using his enormous chakra fists to try to punch Satsuki into a pulp. He was missing her by a few inches or by her using her snakes to try to get the limbs off herself, shooting the reptilians from her sleeves to make a shield that the blond instantly tore to pieces with his oversized chakra claws.

Sportsmaster was furious, "You think you can get away with some few tricks?" he grabbed a spear, getting ready to fight the clone. Ultragirl at his side cracked her knuckles loudly.

Meanwhile, thanks to the punch the merc received, Miss Martian snuck into the chopper in her invisible mode.

XXXXXX

At the other side of the field, Kid Flash was still taking down the cultists at high speeds. While doing so, he took the liberty to grab a mask from one of them, "Souvenir!" the Flash's protégée exclaimed before he sped to the other way to resume his ass-kicking.

Kobra and Shimmer are just looking at the situation from the side while trying to get to the factory and aid Satsuki in her fight against that stupidly powerful blond annoyance. But Karma bit their asses; Shimmer was taken down by Robin, who was accompanied by the second clone Naruto made for this plan.

The clone cracked his neck as he gave Kobra a hard glare, "This is the kinda guy I see as the god-wannabe forcing others to do what they cannot do by themselves, am I right?"

"You got that right." Robin said as he took out a pair of batons. He then smirked at Kobra, "This isn't going to be fair."

"True. It's not going to be fair… for you two." Responded the cultist leader with a stern glare as he removed his cloak. "But sometimes, even a God must stand to conquer." He continued with confidence, making Naruto glare harder.

"Naruto, would you kindly take the first dance?" Robin said with a grin on his face as he motioned to Kobra, bowing and with his batons pointing at the cultist.

"My pleasure." Naruto said, bowing back to Robin, before both jumped at the snake-like criminal.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, Kid Flash had already taken down every cultist and tried to find his other teammate while avoiding the debris that flew from the factory from every hit Naruto 'missed' and every sword slash Satsuki 'missed' too when both weren't trying to actually hit the other. He found that Aqualad still pushed the titanic creature known as Mammoth using his Water Bearers. At the safe distance, Aqualad generated electricity into the water towards his enemy at the end of the torrents. If one watched Pokémon then they must know that water and electricity is super effective against the foe. Foe Mammoth fainted.

The redhead approached his friend with just one question in mind, "Think Naruto will need our help?"

His answer was Aqualad jumping at him to throw both of them to the ground as a large crate flew above them, "I think it's best if we let him handle something he's more experienced in than us." the leader of the team replied as he and Wally stood up.

Wally nodded, "If I ever have a girl to date, all I'll ask is for her not to want to screw me. Literally and figuratively."

XXXXXX

Naruto was now on the defensive as Satsuki used her speed to get in close while he swung his large chakra arms at her for a hook that would have gotten her entire torso. She was unleashing slashes and slashes from her sword at him, trying to cut him in half. He used both chakra limbs crisscrossed in front of his face like a shield. All around them the factory was burning to the ground, it was utterly crushed and filled with holes, flames and explosions from their fight.

He stepped backwards until reaching a crate, making her grin and rush at him for a stab. The blond returned his arms to normal and ducked under the attack before grabbing her by her sleeves and judo-toss the girl against the large crate. She gasped and coughed from the pain as she fell to the ground.

"Ugh… It seems you're fighting better now than before…" she said as he stood before her, wary of whatever sneak attack she might try.

He grinned, "Got some weight out of my chest… Making friends helps with that." He admitted, feeling truly light after that little heartfelt talk… He did feel ashamed at crying, but it was needed for him to let out some things weighting him down.

She growled, feeling her chest a bit heavy at those, "Friends… huh?" she asked while getting up, her eyes blazing with the Sharingan. "I guess… I feel a bit happy for you…" she admitted, holding a hand to him, before closing it in a fist, "But, we have something to settle here and now…"

He growled at her, "You could very well join us!"

To his surprise, she smiled at him, looking down, "But that wouldn't help me in keeping you from getting hurt, would it?" her smile was sad, longing and trembling, "You know what we learned as shinobis… In a battle there is the possibility of death. So I'm not going to stop until I make sure you're never hurt again."

Naruto grunted, "Guess it's back to square one… Beating some sense into you." He tightened his fists, looking at her with the intent to beat her to a pulp if necessary.

"Hmph… You never change, trying to help me even like this…" she said with a soft, loving smile, before drawing her sword and aiming it at him, "Very well, but to make sure you go all out this time…I'm going to show you my latest trick."

Naruto felt a sudden wave of power wash over his rival-lover. His instincts yelled at him to jump away from her and he was glad he obeyed them. Black flames engulfed Satsuki, moving around her body as a whirlwind of dancing shadows, until they started to take form. Satsuki was now covered with the black fire of Amaterasu licking her body. Her silhouette was still well formed even in those flames, only her Sharingan eyes could be seen. Her entire body was now a mass of those black flames, from her left arm appeared a crossbow made of that same fire attached to it by her wrist, and in her right arm was her trusty blade also engulfed in fire.

"You never make things the easy way, Naruto… I guess that might be why you're my idiot." Dark Satsuki, for Naruto's lack of a better way to name this form, said.

"**A copy of my chakra cloak with Amaterasu's fire… Tch, Uchiha's are good at being copycats**." Kurama grunted, "**Well…**" he then grinned, "**I guess this'll make things even and give us a fun fight… Try to make her lose energy first, watch how her attacks work so you get a better understanding on how to beat her, then I'll give you the juice.**"

Naruto mentally nodded, this would be tough so he needed to time it right. And he'd need some luck as he ducked under an arrow of black fire, summoning his enormous chakra arms to act as shields against the array of attacks the now stronger Dark Satsuki used against him.

XXXXXX

Near the helicopter, Sportsmaster slowly stepped backwards with grunts of pain as he looks up at the two who had been beating him to a pulp. One hand held his sides, the other the spear he had been using to parry the fast blur of punches that Naruto threw at him. Ultragirl then sneaked to his right, he could have parried her or even attacked her, but the blond before him wasn't stopping his attacks that while lacking discipline and any form or even a precise style of martial art were so random that they were simply unpredictable for him.

He was thrown into the chopper from a powerful uppercut. Surprisingly for him, he didn't fall to the floor, he was floating. He finally noted the strange movement in the air caused by Megan's invisible mode before she appeared, smiled and waved at him before, "Good night." She said, entering his mind to give him a nightmare he wouldn't forget as she forced him to sleep.

The blood curling scream from the chopper made the clone and Ultragirl look weirdly at the large flying vehicle. Sportsmaster was thrown out, completely unconscious, with Megan flying behind him, said redhead held up Bane's bomb detonator on her hand. And with a simple push of a button and a sweet smile on her face, the helicopter and its cargo blew up.

"Damn, even I'm scared… and I tortured a guy with dango sticks." The blond mumbled under his breath, Ultragirl just gave him a slight nod.

Megan smiled at them, "It was my first time using my mind against someone else's… I hope I didn't leave him scarred for life." She chuckled sheepishly at the last part, before giving the clone a worried look, "Do you think the real you can win? I mean, I know you're stronger but… I don't want to lose a good friend."

The clone chuckled, "I wouldn't want that either. I already grew too fond of you two."

And with that he poofed out of existence, leaving both girls looking at each other with slight blushes at what he said, "H-Hey…" Ultragirl started awkwardly, "Do you think he might have meant it like… you know…"

Megan looked down, very embarrassed but with a small smile, "I would like to think that way…But… I must say you have far more chances than I do." She said with a certain hint of sadness, before forcing herself to smile, "But I'm glad that at least you have someone who cares this much for you."

Ultragirl looked at the Martian and gave her a small smile, "Thanks." She said sincerely.

XXXXXX

Back with the last clone, Robin and Kobra, they had already exchanged a few attacks to each other, meaning Kobra was being annoyed a lot by the Boy Wonder who didn't cease his attacks even if they were blocked or parried because that gave the blond the opening needed to get the snake. Again, one of Robin's strikes made Kobra go into the defensive only for Naruto to appear beside him with his Hiraishin and deliver a heavy kick to his gut, resulting in the cultist leader being thrown backwards and hitting a tree behind him. Kobra was slowly developing a very large scowl on his face.

Kid Flash and Aqualad finally appeared, ready to aid their friends, joined not a second later by Miss Martian and Ultragirl who carried the tied up, drooling and sleeping Sportsmaster. Robin panted, he was tired but it was expected since Kobra was a far better fighter, it was a good thing to have a knucklehead who was too damn stubborn to stop beating the crap out of villains. "Took you long enough, you guys missed the fun." the small boy said with a chuckle.

But not a moment later, a tornado of black flames erupted from one of the factory's walls before it collapsed along the entire building. The real Naruto was covered in some bruises and using his chakra arms as a shield while the powered up Satsuki approached him slowly. The team got on high alert at seeing this change on her.

The dark ravenette closed her eyes, "You see, Naruto, I'm not doing this to have a good time with you or surpassing you. I'm doing this because you're too stubborn to stop fighting for others, getting hurt while no soul would thank you for being who and what you are." She said with a heavy tone to her voice, before opening her eyes tiredly to look at the one who had her heart. "Me defeating you means you'll be with me as I keep you from foolishly risking your life for selfish idiots."

"Sorry." the panting blond said, returning his arms back to normal, "That's something I beg to differ with… I don't fight for selfish idiots… I fight for those I think do deserve at least a chance to live." He grinned, standing up as he looked defiantly at her, "That's who I am. I'm just not the kind of guy who'd watch someone suffer, I'd rather extend my hand to them and try my best so they can be as alive as a true person can be."

Satsuki chuckled, "You'll never change, will you?"

Wally smirked, "And we wouldn't change that for anything!" he got into a stance, ready to attack the black fire engulfed ravenette, only to have the clone stop him.

"Don't! That fire can burn anything it goes into contact with, if you touch it you're a goner!" the clone said, making Satsuki smirk and prove him right by shooting an arrow at his back. The clone disappeared as the flames devoured him, leaving no trace of it ever existing, he ceased to exist in just seconds without being capable of even screaming. The real Naruto grimaced, it wasn't nice to feel yourself dying by those damned flames.

"Ok… I'm officially not turbed at all." The bird boy said as he and the others felt fear at what they just witnessed.

Naruto, however, just grinned, "Well, I am rather turbed." He said, grabbing his cap and tossing it to Megan, "Just a warning, get as far away as possible! This battle is mine, so you all better don't interfere!" he said, taking off his jacket and tossing it at Ultragirl. Both girls noted the sweaty scent from the training and the current fights… yet it did have something entrancing, or it might be that the smell was getting them a bit dizzy.

However, Aqualad saw the glint in Naruto's eyes, "I know that look. We need to get away." He said, gaining strange looks from his team that made him bark his orders, "Now!"

Satsuki watched this with interest, '_What are you planning now, Naruto? Must say… Your training does pay off._' She couldn't help but stare at how his muscle shirt hugged his well-built body.

Naruto pointed a finger at her, blowing a bang from his unruly mane away from his eyes, "I know you're going all out now, so I won't hold back this time… I'll show you a little trick I also came up with."

He spread his legs and slammed his right fist on the ground, creating a large web on it, and extended his left arm to his side. A wave of power emanated from him as he summoned large amounts of Kurama's chakra around him. Kobra, who had been hiding in the trees, widened his eyes, '_This kid… What power is this? Is he a… a god?_'

Golden chakra engulfed Naruto, making everyone cover their eyes. The astonished audience watched as it flew around the blond, taking the appearance of a whirlwind while trying to regain a true form. Suddenly the chakra started to move to Naruto's tailbone, growing bigger and bigger. His hair also spiked up, two large spikes stood atop his head like a fox's ears, and the chakra on his spine took the form of a fox's tail. Then the tail spread into three tails, and the three turned into nine.

From those nine tails the original remained where it was while the others four moved to cover Naruto's arms and take a new form, expanding their tips into the form of hands with sharp claws. Naruto's body exploded with power as the new limbs took form and merged on his shoulders, concentrating their chakra into smaller, more condensed and far more solid forms. This sheer amount of energy concentrated on him burnt his orange shirt's shoulders, he grabbed it and ripped it off now that it was useless, leaving him only in his black short pants and with eight large golden arms with sharp claws. His whisker birthmarks were also thicker, and his eyes now had slit pupils. (Heck yeah, think of Asura in his Mantra form from Asura's Wrath. Come on, if he can use energy to make enormous limbs of chakra, he sure as Hell can pull this out.)

A wide-eyed Megan voiced her thoughts, "Incredible…"

Wally rubbed his eyes. "It's like one of my Japanese animes."

Satsuki huffed, "So it seems you still have aces up your sleeve." She readied herself, the crossbow aimed at Naruto's head while she held her sword at her side.

The eight-armed blond chuckled, "**I have you to thank for this.**" He said in a distorted voice from the sheer power he was simply concentrating on his real and ethereal arms. "**If it weren't for you I wouldn't have pushed myself to the limit.**"

She grinned behind the fire, "Then try to prove your gratitude giving me all you got!"

(Play Kamen Rider OOO OST – TaJaDor's theme Time Judged All.)

Naruto replied by charging at her, jumping in the air, lunging to his foe with his left arm charging his eight fists reeled back as his fox tail swished in the wind. Satsuki raised her bow and fired at the large blond. The team, however, didn't want to let their friend battle alone, but seeing what he could do they knew they needed far more training if they wanted to help him in this kind of fight. The blond kitsune increased the chakra density in his arms, before he slammed their heavy fists into the incoming arrows of dark fire, using enough force behind his strikes to get them out of his way.

However, Dark Satsuki was faster than before. She charged at the blond at speeds that were easily comparable to Kid Flash's. In one second she was before the still midair kitsune who seeing her so close maneuvered his extra limbs to parry a slash with four arms, using their ethereal energy to capture the blade, having his two real arms grab her by her shoulders and the last two to deliver a simultaneous double uppercut at her jaw. The Uchiha girl saw the risk of getting hit with that and sacrificed her left arm to block the hit, losing her crossbow and getting her bones cracked. For Naruto it was time to let her go because for his real arms, despite the heavily condensed chakra covering them, it stung to touch the fire of Amaterasu, fortunately his hands were safe by the highly condensed chakra, sadly the dark fire she was covered in made a perfect offensive armor since it felt like putting on cologne on a freshly shaved face.

Both him and Satsuki stepped back, she held her left arm in pain, feeling that the cracked bone in it would definitely restrain her from using her arrows even if she regenerated the crossbow. Naruto grinned, one good thing about lasting against her without using this new trick was that he could see how easily she was depleting her chakra, but sadly the same applied to him. But for his good fortune, he was still the fastest.

A blur surrounded Satsuki, moving fast around her as large gusts of wind started to move upwards until trapping her inside a tornado that flung her up. She furiously glared at the speeding golden eight-armed blond and extended her good arm at him, shooting a large torrent of black flames at her lover. The kitsune barely escaped it, watching as the ground and soil were scorched like dry paper. He kept on running in random patterns now that he had her angered. He soon summoned a clone to run beside him, both nodded to each other, the original Naruto and the clone's blurs were the only thing Satsuki could see even with her Sharingan. The two started to move faster and faster from one side to the other as they ran at the ravenette.

Satsuki felt dizzy, trying to find where would the attack come. She could read their movements, but they were running too fast for her to predict where would they attack. She grabbed her blade, letting the fire in it grow bigger until it surpassed Cloud's Buster Sword in size. She then slashed at the two, shooting from her sword a jet of black flames that scorched the remains of the helicopter. To her surprise the clone ducked under the attack, skidding below it and grinning as he used his eight arms to grab the blade and stop it while the real Naruto jumped above the strike and started to punch her with all of his eight fists.

The blond felt how his real fists burned each time he landed a strike on her, that armor made form Amaterasu's fire was meant to burn anything it came in contact with, so he was lucky to just feel that annoying sting on his skin. Satsuki however bended her body in pain from the first sixteen fast punches at her gut in just one second. They had been quick and heavy, leaving her out of breath. Naruto moved down to deliver a quadruple uppercut but she easily read his move. She intensified the flames on the part he had aimed to, her gut once again. This time he didn't hurt her and he felt his real hand hurt more than before.

He jumped back, holding his fist to nurse it with more of his and Kurama's chakra from the burn. The clone disappeared, it might have been a waste of chakra but it had helped him land a few good hits on her. However, he was losing energy and that was a bad thing.

Another thing that seemed like a very bad thing was Dark Satsuki chuckling, "Heh…Hehehe…" she looked up at him, and he could swear for his life there was that cocky smirk of hers behind the fire, "Am I truly good enough for you to use your all?" she asked, not angry or, to his shock, even cocky, she just seemed… content with herself.

"**I said I'd be fighting seriously now, didn't I?**" he said, getting his eight arms into a stance.

She chuckled more, "Good… Then how about we finish this and see who's truly on top?" she said, sheathing her sword and raising her right arm up, summoning electricity to it, sparks of lightning that chirped like a million birds.

Naruto chuckled as he moved his six new arms over his two real ones and summoned a Rasengan, "**Didn't think of you as the sentimental type.**"

Satsuki closed her eyes, letting the fire around her body move to her hand, she was still protected by it, but her right arm had now far more power than before thanks to the dancing black flames and the chirping lightning at her command. Meanwhile, Naruto's Rasengan started to get a familiar golden tone to it as it seemed to concentrate more and more power in it.

The team gulped, "This is going to be devastating." Aqualad commented, his friends nodded. The two combatants narrowed their eyes at each other and charged.

"**READY, SATSUKI**!"

"GET READY, NARUTO!"

They began to run towards each other. The simple amount energy in their hands made the ground near the sphere of energy and the lightning and dark fire combined shatter from the amount of sheer force as they thrust their hands forward in a clash of power. The Jutsus collided in an explosion of raw power, the ground started to crack beneath them in a radius of at least a hundred yards as the air was blowing wildly by the force generated by the clashing techniques. A sphere formed around both as they both applied more pressure to the attacks, none of them daring to move an inch until Naruto gave a step forward, forcing Satsuki to give one backwards, and he advanced again, making her widen her eyes and grab her charging arm with her free one to try to add more power.

Satsuki couldn't believe it. Naruto's Rasengan outmatched her Chidori enhanced by Amaterasu.

"**This time…**" Naruto started, giving a third and final step to victory, "**I'm not the loser.**"

Then, in just an instant, the sphere of power disappeared as well as their attacks, until it all exploded into Satsuki. The sheer pure energy collided against her and her Amaterasu armor, blowing it away as she got hit by the combined power of hers and Naruto's attack. The result was Satsuki flying away into the sky before falling hard on her back.

The eight-armed kitsune carrier struggled to stay on his feet, he had burned far too much energy, but his knees gave in to his weight and he fell on them, exhausted. "D-Damn it… That's one reason I don't want to use this form…" Naruto said as he started to get back to normal. "**You're still not ready for its perfected state, but it's a good start… Just don't blame me if you piss blood if you try to use it too soon without more training.**" Naruto grinned mentally, '_You caring for me? Now I know I did something good…_' "**You finally beat her to a pulp, of fucking course I'm glad.**"

The team ran to him, "Someone tell me they saw that!" Robin said to no one in particular.

"I'm still working on the believing part." Aqualad admitted as he and the others approached their friend to give him first aids.

"Naruto, please calm down. I'll try to find any injuries you have so we can treat them." Megan said as she quickly grabbed him by his cheeks and put her forehead on his to find out where he felt pain… It was easy when his whole body screamed in agony, but he brushed it off.

"I'll be fine… You guys should look at Satsuki." He said, the team then looked to where she had landed, only to find her gone. "Ok… She's escaped…I'm gonna get mad when I wake up from this."

And just like that, Naruto fainted… Also revealing another reason why he probably didn't want to use that were-fox form. Apparently the power he used was so intense that its concentrated energy burned anything it came in contact with or was far too close, like his clothes. In other words, he was naked. Ultragirl blushed furiously and looked as if she had been killed while Miss Martian gaped like a fish out of water with her freckles now invisible in her blush, both were wide-eyed and with no thoughts in their heads when looking at Naruto's very fine behind…Ok, perhaps there were thoughts better left unsaid in their heads.

The guys just turned away to avoid looking at anything.

XXXXXX

However, in the shadows someone wasn't happy at what he saw. "That power… the power of a god. Why does a kid like him has it? Bah, no matter, I'll make sure next time we meet I'm the one who holds the real power."

XXXXXX

(A few hours later, at Mount Justice.)

The team was getting an inspection from Batman. Naruto stood still with them, all while wearing his jacket which he had given Ultragirl like a loincloth, and thanking that Megan kept his cap safe through the whole fight.

"A simple recon mission. Observe and report." Batman started, completely ignoring Naruto wearing a loincloth that drew the attention from the two blushing girls in the room. "You each will receive written evaluation detailing your many… mistakes." He said with a heavy tone that made them feel ashamed.

He then turned to Naruto, glaring at him, "What?" the blond asked, "If you're gonna question my little buddy inside me-"

"You've been hiding things." Batman started as the team had told him everything, with Naruto's permission of course. The blond didn't feel like talking about this now but it was better sooner than later. The dark knight continued, "You have a dangerous being inside you, sealed to keep it from causing destruction, you fought head-on with someone who wants to keep you locked by some delusion of doing good for your well-being, destroyed an entire facility with that person after striking a deal with her, a deal that if you were to lose the fight you'd be taken by the enemy, and you even tortured a man with sweets in sticks…"

Naruto kept an even glance at the Bat-glare while the team was bowing their heads down.

"I only have one thing to say to all of you…" Batman said. "…Good job."

The team was more than shocked hearing praise from THE Batman.

"No battle plan and surviving first contact with the enemy is hard to accomplish." Batman explained. "How you adjusted to the unforeseen is what determined your success. And how you chose who leads, determined character." He added, making Robin and Aqualad smile when they heard that statement.

Naruto raised a brow, "Wait, you're not even going to ask about the fox in my gut?"

Batman turned from him, hiding a small smile, "You were open to the team, told them a secret that caused you a lot of pain, trusted them with your life and all along all you cared about was protecting them. That and…" he turned with his face back to his normal stoic self, "…I'd like to exchange some tips about how to interrogate someone."

The team shivered at the large, bat-shit insane grin Naruto gave the bat, "Sure… When do we start?"

"Isn't anyone going to question why he's in a loincloth?" Wally finally asked. The rest of the team took a step back while both Batman and Naruto glared at him. The speedster chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head ashamedly before sheepishly hooking a thumb over his shoulder, "Umm… I'm gonna go cry in that corner…that corner, over there, just after I use the bathroom." And with that he shivered his way to do as he said. The power of the Bat-glare was bad enough, the power of a demonic pair of eyes was just as bad when Naruto's eyes turned into those of the Kyuubi, and combining them poor Kid Flash couldn't handle the fear. Nor did the rest of the team.

XXXXXX

(Undisclosed location, at the same time)

Right now, the heavily bandaged Satsuki was having an audience with the Light. She stood at the middle of a dark room, surrounded by seven screens that showed the figures of the members of the Light.

"…And, after he defeated me, I had no choice but to run since Sporsmaster had already been captured and sent to jail while Kobra ran away." She ended with a heavy sigh, knowing her wounds would need some time to heal even with the medical jutsus she learned.

"It seems we'll have to start from square one. At least we have the reports from Cadmus and Kobra. But this delay will be a nuisance." One figure said with a tired tone. "The problem is this team and the blond you're after, Miss Satsuki. First Cadmus. Now Santa Prisca."

Then another figure gave its respond. "Once, is happenstance. Twice, is coincidence. But, three times, is enemy action."

"What about Naruto?" the ravenette asked suddenly.

"He also has become a nuisance to the Light. Because of that, he is also one of the enemies." Another figure answered. But the powerful, icy glare that Satsuki gave him made the figure watch his tongue.

"If he's hurt none of you will be able to hide from my blade!" she threatened, she might be hurt but she would carry her threat.

One of the figures chuckled, "That fire in your soul is interesting, mademoiselle. Hmm…Very well then, you know what you want… We just need the League taken care of, if you take care of him too that's a victory for us… But we can't promise a thing if you don't get your job done efficiently in keeping him and others away from our business."

She held back an insult, she was walking on thin ice. These guys were dangerous and now she needed to heal herself, not to mention they had no trouble killing Naruto at her back and God knew what they'd do to him. "Fine. We'll keep our deal, but just as you don't want me to break my part, I'll kill you all if just one of you even thinks of doing anything bad to him."

"Fair enough…" the French voice said.

The screens turned off and left Satsuki to walk outside and try to find her way to her room in the dark castle. Escaping after the damage she got wasn't easy but she pulled it off out of her stubbornness, something that Naruto had rubbed off on her. She was capable of contacting the League of Shadows after getting far enough from Naruto and the team on her own. Her bones were cracked but not broken, if she hadn't had her armor she'd have been seriously injured… But she knew one thing: that idiot of hers hadn't aimed to kill her… again.

And deep down, once she entered her room, that caused her to smile, '_He actually went all out on me, he didn't hold back and used his all…And yet he still cared for me… Naruto… Thank you… For the first time it feels good for me to lose in a fight… But next time we meet, I will be stronger so you truly give it you all with your final attack._'

She felt proud, she felt satisfied with all she did despite losing… She was, for once, happy. The ravenette then moved one of her bandaged hands to beneath her bed and pulled out a golden fox plushy, smiling as she hugged it close to her heart and slept with it. She hugged it tightly, making its head pop from her medium sized breasts so she could look at it with a loving smile.

"You hurt me so good, baby…" she giggled and drifted into a deep and, for once, happy sleep.

XXXXXX

Some days later time had passed peacefully. And Naruto was wearing new clothes, even if still keeping that ridiculous goofy white cap atop his head. The clothes were from Batman, giving them to him so he dressed finally in some style, so Naruto grabbed the nearest paint for cloth and did his thing. He now had a pair of orange dress pants but left some parts of the former black cloth untouched to make black streaks similar to flames from the knees down. On his torso he had a buttoned black over-shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, he had used the pain to put his clan's symbol on the back, a red spiral. And he had black dressing shoes that easily got themselves a toe-steel guard from a spare piece of metal he grabbed.

Needless to say, Batman face-palmed when looking at the several hundred dollar clothes being tuned like that, but at least he knew what they were for. After listening to how Naruto's clothes could be burned if he had to go into his were-fox form, he made those clothes with the same material his cape was made of, fireproof and bulletproof, but without the ability to take shape if electricity hit it.

Right now at the cave, the kitsune, Dick, Wally and Kaldur, all in their civilian clothes, were playing Anarchy Reigns with Wally as the winner thanks to his fingers being the fastest. Naruto played as the Blacker Baron, Dick was Leo, Wally had chosen Durga and Kaldur went with Max. Miss Martian was currently watching the game from the side, sitting near Naruto. The two blondes and the black haired boy frowned when Wally's Durga shot one last array of bullets that killed their characters, thus winning the game. The speedster just ate a banana, satisfied with his victory.

"Come on, mine has a pimp hand. You can't beat a pimp hand." Naruto complained.

The Boy Wonder patted his shoulder, "He spends hours playing these things, beating him is hard." Dick said with a heavy sigh.

"I'm not used to these games." Kaldur said to try to justify his loss while hanging his head low.

The three then glared at Wally, as if daring him to boast, he simply gave another bite to his fruit and turned around when listening to the Zeta-Beam tube being activated, announcing Ultragirl's arrival to the cave. "Recognized. Ultragirl B04." The sensor said. Ultragirl appeared with an angry expression on her face. Wally was smiling widely when he saw her.

"Hi, big girl. Looking as gorgeous as always." he greeted. "How's Metropolis?"

Naruto grabbed the speedster and moved him out of her way before she could shove him; he knew what an angered girl could do. He didn't want Wally flying to another continent, not when he had to beat him with a pimp hand in a game. But, Ultragirl didn't give any respond. She just kept walking without even looking at the others and passed towards the other room.

Suddenly, a woman spoke from the other direction. "Ehem." She interrupted. "Ready for training, everyone?"

The team turned around to see that Black Canary and Martian Manhunter were approaching them. The excited Megan ran to greet her uncle, but Naruto motioned for them to give him some spare time as he approached Ultragirl by raising a hand and pointing discreetly at the ravenette. Black Canary nodded at him and told the group to get changed into their uniforms for the fighting session.

Quickly, the team moved, but since Naruto and Ultragirl always fought in their civilian clothing, they stood alone. He sighed, rubbing his temples with his index finger and thumb as he tried to think how to approach her. He finally started, "What happened back in Metropolis?"

Sometimes the direct approach is the best approach. "That's none of your business." Or maybe not.

"Listen, if you truly want to deal with this, to take that weight off your shoulders, now it's a good time to do so." He said, standing with his arms folded on his chest before the ravenette.

She looked away, trying not to face him, only for a green skinned hand to rest on her shoulder. Megan, who needed nothing but a thought to get changed, was at her side. "Ultragirl, please, we can help you if you want us to."

The ravenette looked down, still trying to not make eye contact, but Naruto's hand on her chin forcing her to look up at him was what was needed for her to look at his serious face, "Ok, how about this?" he said, holding a fist up, "If I can't help you with your problem, I'll make sure I can at least pummel anything that hurts you. That's a promise."

She blushed a bit, his touch was gentle, "D-Do you think you can keep your word?"

He grinned, "Of course! Believe it!" and then, out of nowhere, he face-palmed, "Oh dear god! I thought I got rid of that!" He then moved to the nearest wall and started to bang his head against it.

Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, Megan and Ultragirl felt the need to sweat-drop at what they were witnessing. The blonde super-heroine decided to ignore it and walked to the platform located at the middle of the room, activating it to make the ground light the place and display the current state of the ones standing on it.

"I consider it an honor to be your teacher." She said while turning to the now gathered team, save for Naruto who still beat his head against the wall. The blonde woman couldn't just let him distract the team, "Are you done?"

"Just… one… more… Yeah, I'm done." Naruto said, turning and wiping a bleeding forehead, alarming the team until they saw the wound slowly close. "Sorry, needed to get that out of my head." He said with a grin that scared the team a bit while Black Canary and Martian Manhunter rose a brow.

Black Canary slowly nodded, "Well, as I said I am honored to teach you all, and I've been watching you training them, too." she said, looking at the grimaces on the team's faces at the memories of Naruto beating them to a pulp.

"Thought I'd let them learn from another person for once, so I'll give them a break depending on how well they do… But you two." He said, motioning to Wally and Dick, "You're still making triple sessions when this is over."

"I might go soft on them." Black Canary said with a chuckle, "After all, you're ruthless enough to face Batman. And now that I mentioned that… Where is it?" she began looking in her jacket before taking out a small notepad and giving it to Naruto, "A colleague of mine, Green Arrow, asked me for your autograph if I ever met you. He's not the only one who wants it."

Naruto raised both eyebrows as he took the notepad and signed it, "And what did I do to earn such honor?"

"Facing Batman." Dick answered for his new teacher, he shrugged when everyone gave him looks, "Hey, I've been with him for some time. I know I'd like to meet whoever could stand up to him without showing any fear against his glaring…Please, don't tell a soul I said that." He added the last part with a begging tone.

"My lips are sealed, so long as you can pay me some good eating." The blond former shinobi said with a grin.

Robin sighed, "I knew I should've kept my mouth closed."

The training went rather well, Naruto watched how Black Canary fought, she used skill. She wiped the floor with Kid Flash after he offered himself to spar and gave him good advice. But then Ultragirl felt a bit offended at what she heard.

"Oh, please!" she interrupted. "With my powers, the battles are always on my terms. I'm a living weapon, the only one who can give me real training is Naruto. And this is a waste of my time." She turned to walk away, only for Black Canary to smirk.

"Prove it!" Challenged the Bird of Prey. Naruto was now very interested in this, it seemed that the black clad super-heroine would give Ultragirl a lesson he knew she needed to be taught sooner than later. In just a few seconds the super-strong girl was with her back flat on the ground. This angered her and she tried to attack again, resulting in another defeat by the skilled and calm blonde woman. Furious at her failure, the ravenette stood up and attempted to leave, only to be cut by the whiskered blond. He had a lot to ask her, to say to her…

But at the moment there was an incoming call from a certain dark hero. "Batman to the cave. Five hours ago a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary." He informs the team. The picture of a large android in green pants was shown on the screen. "The attacker was capable of studying, then duplicating the powers and abilities of its opponents."

"Déjà vu." Naruto said to himself, knowing what Satsuki's eyes were for besides looking at his behind.

Batman continued. "Arrow called in reinforcements which had been proved a disaster as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant." He ended, showing the team a video of the battle between the android and the Leaguers.

"Wow! One guy with the powers of the entire League." The speedster said astonished. He then looked at Naruto, "Good thing you weren't there." The demon carrier and the rest of the team mentally nodded… It wasn't a pretty image.

"In the end, it took eight Leaguers to defeat and dismantle the android." Batman said. The screen showed several superheroes doing a good job at dealing with the metallic menace.

"An android… But, who made it? T.O. Morrow?" the bat's protégé asked.

"Good guess, Robin. But, Red Tornado doesn't think so." Batman answered.

Martian Manhunter was the one to answer the unasked question. "The technology bears the signature of Professor Ivo."

"Ivo? But, Ivo is dead." Kaldur stated.

"So, we all thought. Until now." Black Canary commented.

"And this guy makes things like this?" Naruto asked warily, knowing that if someone had that much brain and used it like this it means that they were capable of screwing a lot of lives.

The bat responded, "And much more dangerous machines. So to make certain this threat is permanently neutralized we're sending two trucks carrying the android's parts to two separate STAR Lab facilities in Boston and New York for immediate evaluation. Every precaution has been taken. We'll have four additional decoy trucks to create confusion in case Ivo or anyone tries to recover the remains. You will split into undercover team to safeguards the two real trucks."

"Yes!" Kid Flash exclaimed. "Road trip."

"So now, we must take out your trash?" Ultragirl retorted.

"You have something better to do?" Batman countered.

Naruto observed intently as Ultragirl didn't give an answer for that question but hardened a glare against Batman's stoic face. However, Naruto approached the bat with just one thing to tell him, "You and I need to talk… Once we get there, I need to have a meeting with a certain someone. And…" he looked at Ultragirl, Batman doing the same, "By the way you have been described by Robin I guess I know what you're up to."

Batman remained silent for a few moments, before turning and walking away, while giving a small reply, "Try not to eat too much, we'll have a small meal." And he walked away, like a boss.

Naruto then sighed and decided to have a talk with another person.

XXXXXX

Megan was a bit nervous as she walked into Naruto's room by his request. He was sitting on his bed and once she entered he stood up, locked the door and walked to his boom box, turning the volume up for the song Survive by Rise Against. (Yeah, anyone who has read my profile knows I love that band.)

Now Megan was very, VERY nervous… The cave had bootlegged satellite TV. It had late–night programming. And why, she was just an impressionable young girl who didn't know any better than try to satisfy her curiosity but be very, VERY embarrassed at what she saw. In other words, she was afraid of how this could be going and yet… felt oddly curious about it.

She was shocked out of her thoughts when he slammed his hands at the sides of her head, keeping her trapped between his arms, with him in front and a wall on her back. He looked down, sighed, and started to speak, "Megan… I need you…"

Her freckles disappeared in her blushing cheeks, "W-Wait! What do you mean?" she asked, completely terrified and, somehow, feeling herself very hot. He grabbed a kunai, making her eyes widen, '_Uh-oh, just like in Satsuki's mind… He's rough… Why am I not doing a thing? Hello Megan! You have psychic powers, push him off, now! …Okay…Do it now! …WHY am I still NOT pushing him off?_'

Her thoughts were shaken once again when he grabbed her hands and put the kunai in them, a three pronged blade with a heavy handle, "You're the only one I can trust to tell me when something's wrong."

Megan didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed. She simply nodded and held the item up, "So, how do I…?"

"Try to channel some energy into it, sort of like that psychic thing you can do, that'll alert me if you're in danger and I'll be able to help you if you're in danger." He said with a small smile.

"But why not give this to the others, or Ultragirl?" she asked, feeling confused.

He smiled and rubbed the back of his head, "Because…I want to trust you." He admitted, looking intently at her, "Megan, you are probably the most selfless member of the team. You are a bit too eager to help and make others smile, but I want to trust you on this. If something bad happens I want to help you while I'm gone…I need to do a thing while you guys are on the mission, but I also need you to keep an eye on Ultragirl."

"Why me?" she asked, a bit shocked at how much honesty he was giving her.

"You're kind enough to get through her tough exterior. But I know you can't do it all on your own. I want you to at least try to help her while she's angry, and I'll deal with the reason why she's angry. Besides…" he smiled warmly at her, "…I feel that I can help you."

"W-What do you mean?" she asked, completely shocked… He couldn't know of her… Could he?

He smiled and patted her shoulders, "Listen, I met a lot of people like you… You're trying hard to swallow anything that's keeping you down. I know how that feels, but I want to help you. I don't need to be a psychic to see that thanks to living that. But… it's your call. When you want my help, I'll be there for you, ok?"

She still felt her cheeks heating more and more, but now she was smiling at him, "Thanks…" and with that, she opened the door to leave the room, but not before smiling at him and giving him a peck on his right whiskered cheek. "You're a good friend… Thanks."

And with that she left, leaving Naruto with a small smile on his face.

XXXXXX

(Metropolis)

After leaving the team to do the delivery mission, ignoring Ultragirl for the second time in one day, and being forced to talk with Batman, we find Superman, now as his alter ego Clark Kent at Bibbo's Diner with Bruce Wayne, AKA Batman, waiting for him to talk about something. Clark was shocked when seeing the blond that had been with Ultragirl, protecting her and even telling her to reveal against him.

"Something tells me this isn't about dessert." Clark started as he looked dryly at the blond sprawled on his seat and eating a chocolate donut.

"Of course it isn't." Naruto started after swallowing the last donut on his plate, "We are here to talk… And I'm letting him do the job." He said, motioning to Bruce.

Clark grew angry, "You revealed to him who we are?" he whispered angrily.

Bruce turned serious, "This is a matter that concerns him too since he's the only one doing a thing about who we'll be talking here…The girl needs you." He ended solemnly to make his point.

Clark clearly had a dislike to the idea as he shook his head and turned to leave. "No. She needs you. She needs… this kid." he added dryly as he motioned to Naruto who sent him a slight glare. "I'm just a remainder of what she is not. And that kid with you is already doing a good job at making her stop getting attached to me." He continued, already reaching the door.

"Sorry, Clark. But you're dead wrong." Bruce said as he stood up and followed his friend. "Look I know she troubles you. But, she is here. You have to get over the how and why. Trust me on this. This girl needs her father." He added.

"I'm not her father!" Clark said sharply.

That was the last straw. Before anyone could react, Naruto punched Superman on the face… And damn did it feel good to use chakra, making the punch hurt and loosen three teeth in the kryptonian's mouth. The clients could only gape as Clark flew out of the place, tearing the doors from their hinges while Naruto cracked his knuckles and walked into the streets, slowly approaching the downed, shocked and pained superhero.

"Care to repeat that, asshole?" was Naruto's question as he cracked his knuckles.

A beating was about to begin.

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap! Next chapter, Superman gets what he deserves for being the worst dad of the year and Naruto meeting a bigger pain in the ass than the Sharingan… Math! Oh, and Amazo!**

**Now I must say I'm proud of this chapter, even if I'm a bit ashamed of the sappy moment in the last one but I promise that'll be the last sappy scene you'll see here. Just me trying to go like when Dante cried his manly tears after losing Vergil, but some guys seem to think a "manly" man must e some depraved neanderthal having sex with the ladies eevry night and breaking skulls while having no personality or character development. To see real manly men watch joshscorcher's Top Ten Manliest Characters in Youtube.**

**Swordslinger out!**


	8. Chapter 8

I OWN NOTHING, and for that I say suck it Kishimoto, I can make stories WAY better than you! Hahahaha!

**XXXXXX**

Christmas has arrived earlier (Sorry, with Christmas being near means I cannot resist.)

The police of Metropolis were people who didn't worry much about big things with Superman in town doing his thing; however they did their typical everyday hero thing. But this was new for them, a blond boy punching a grown and somewhat muscular bookworm looking man. Clark rubbed his sore jaw, feeling the loose teeth rattle. Bruce wanted to stop this fight, but from the look in Naruto's eyes he knew the kid wouldn't stop until being satisfied, and he and Clark were in their civilian personas.

Speaking of the big blue man, he looked at the pissed off Naruto, and then at the civilians, '_Crap! If I fight him with all these people I'll blow my cover._' And so, he took it, like a bitch.

The large disguised hero was left only with his meek reporter persona to try to fight off the blond who wanted to beat him. He could have tried to make it like an accident where Naruto tripped and got knocked on his face. Problem was, Naruto was playing for the real pain. Just as Superman tried to keep his disguise as Clark Kent, stepping back but attempting to kick the blond shinobi's ankles to make him fall face down, the shinobi instantly appeared before him, jumping above his failed kick that was as fast as a bullet, and kicked Clark right on the face, breaking his glasses and getting a bloody nose out of the kryptonian thanks to his chakra and the extra strength he put in his foot.

Naruto landed on his feet harmoniously while Clark fell down on his back holding his bloody nose, with both hands in his pockets and looking like a yakuza with his stylish clothes, a yakuza pimp that was beating someone who pissed him off for saying bad things about one of his girls. Kurama was happy, "**Remember, Naruto, this oversized monkey from another planet is more resistant to pain than Ultragirl. So to make him pay for insulting the vixen use as much chakra as you can, about ten times the amount you use for fighting her should do with no sweat. So far you've used five times the chakra when sparring with her, you're hurting him, and that's good…So make him pay already by hitting him twice as hard!**"

The blond obeyed the command of the demon fox in his gut by grabbing Clark by his shoulders, pulling him up so he stood on his feet, before delivering a powerful hook to the larger man's gut. The air was knocked out of the kryptonian's gut, making him feel even more pain when another hook got his gut, knocking the rest of the air. Naruto simply slammed his fists on Clark's gut over and over in a barrage of furious hooks. Clark stepped back, no longer needing to act the pain as he was feeling it.

The large amount of chakra power – about as much as an Odama Rasengan full power - condensed and released in Naruto's fist was more than enough to make the powerful alien bend his body forward, trying to get some breath back, but Naruto was far from done. He kicked the crouching, panting Super man in the face, forcing him up once again, keeping him from falling face-first into the ground and grabbing him by his shoulder to keep him from falling down on his back. The next instant Naruto slammed his forehead on Superman's already bleeding nose, making sure it was now completely broken as he finally fell on his back.

Naruto then grabbed the kryptonian by his right leg and in a display of awing strength threw Superman on the air, before clotheslining him, making the alien superhero spin on the air and then fall on the ground right on his face. The kitsune carrier jumped up and moved his right elbow as he fell down, charging as much chakras as possible while concentrating it all in that one part of his arm as he slammed it right into Superman's back. Naruto rose to his feet, carrying Clark with him as he once again held the kryptonian by his shoulders, and once again slammed his forehead on the man's broken nose. He didn't stop there, he pulled him back to deliver another head-butt, and, third time's the charm, he pulled him again, but this time he leaned his body back and brought all of his weight and as much chakra as he could put on his forehead to give Superman a final head-butt that knocked the Last Son of Krypton flat on his ass.

As Clark rolled on the ground, holding his pained nose, Naruto barked at him, "How does it feel to be down?" he asked with pure rage before kicking the Man of Steel in the nuts, adding the chakra needed for the extra pain. As Clark rolled in true pain, Naruto raised his voice, "She looked up to you! She wants to know there's someone close to her who she can trust in, a family! You're just spitting in the only thing she can feel is as close to being a REAL person because you don't have the balls to do a little selflessness!" he kicked him in the nuts again for good measure, "She wanted to look up to you, to feel that she had a real life… But you're too busy thinking it's all about you while another person just wants to feel loved!"

The crowd of people suddenly felt a large hatred aimed at Clark, more like a disgust that would take a lot of time for them to get rid off after what they heard, probably a few months at least. Here was a boy who was protective of a girl against a man who didn't want to even see her, and the clients and staff of the small restaurant that Naruto had been in explained the events that had pissed the goofy cap wearing youth off, how the man holding his pained testicles rejected any relation to someone close to the blond who was this now possibly impotent man's daughter.

Naruto put his hands on his pockets and turned to look at Bruce, then turned back to lay a final kick to Clark's nuts and looked once again at the playboy multimillionaire, who watched him sternly, "We need to talk." The bat said as he left Clark deal with things himself while the crowd left, not wanting to help him after listening to the story and siding with the kid who, from what they speculated, was the ignored daughter's boyfriend.

XXXXXX

At the highway, following the truck and without any change, Ultragirl sneezed. Robin, who had been wondering about words, approached her, "What's the matter, not feeling the 'aster' thanks to a cold?"

"No, I think someone was speaking about me." She said, and then Robin returned to his wondering, letting her time to think of what happened…She soon started to get very impatient to get the mission over with, making the bird boy worry, ask her about if she wasn't feeling the aster, and at her silent anger try to reason with her about what he saw as the obvious reason for her anger: Black Canary beating her.

The trip didn't go well from there when the truck they were following was attacked by flying robot monkeys.

XXXXXX

Naruto was in a large Lamborghini with Bruce at the wheel, and a blindfold covering the shinobi's eyes. The car was black, obviously since this is the Dark Knight, pimped up with anything a multimillionaire could want and was currently traveling under Metropolis in a secret tunnel the Batman built for any emergency whenever he needed to meet the world's most known superhero while being as subtle as possible. If you think I'm being too far-fetched with this plot hole solution, I have a nice and simple answer: he is the goddamn Batman! If you think this can't happen you are sadly mistaken… If he carries ice bombs on his plane to freeze lakes just out of the idea of "It could be useful" then he must know how to turn your chewing gum from strawberry flavored to blueberry flavored.

You don't need to reason with him, you just either know his own reasons to do something or he explains them to you as simple as he can. So, seeing he wasn't talking after giving him the blindfold and telling him to not take it off, Naruto already started to demand an explanation, "Why are you taking me somewhere without me knowing of the place… and why haven't you started to chew my ass out of what I did to your pal back there… yet?"

Bruce kept on driving calmly as he spoke, "To answer in that order. One, while Robin trusts you and I want to trust you, there are some things I need to keep secret in order to avoid having trouble with the other League members if they turned rogue. And before you ask, yes, it has happened already in the past and I fortunately wasn't affected… but got a few ribs broken out of it. And second…" Bruce thanked the blond didn't see him smirk a little, "I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to do what you did… But I am human and can't hurt Superman without proper equipment, not to mention I prefer not to attract attention."

"I can attest of that." The blond chuckled as he pointed at his blindfold, "So, any chances of you explaining to me what's going on, and why did you let that prick walk off after what he said to Ultragirl?"

"First of, I'm not exactly proud of your actions. I simply watched because it was better for me not to make a number while not using my costume. So, to answer, I want to have a personal talk with you, and last but not least… I know Superman far too well, if I tried to put some reason in his head he wouldn't have listened to me. You already saw how he acted in the restaurant before he angered you, he's very stubborn."

"At least Ultragirl does let it go when she needs to." Naruto replied a bit angrily.

Bruce sighed, "Like father, like daughter… But to tell you the truth, Superman is more stubborn than you think. But we two are basically the pot calling back to the kettle." He then finally stopped the car. "And here we are. You can take off the blindfold now."

Naruto did as told and gaped at what he saw… It was an immense cave with the typical look of a cavern: stone all around, nests of bats and tunnels stretching around. There was a computer with several monitors and screens, one of Batman's many batmobiles and a batplane. He heard something moving behind him and watched the entrance the car had entered close by a large rocky gate moving down.

Batman, now in his changing room putting on his costume, answered the questions Naruto's amazed mind tried to make, "Welcome to one of my many hide-outs. I have several around my own city, but installed this one for any emergency meeting I could need to have with Superman. I also have others in the cities where other Leaguers live in."

"You're either a dedicated man or a paranoid." Naruto stated dryly as he put his hands on his pockets and looked around, trying hard not to touch a thing, "So, why do you need me here for?"

"Simple, I want to know your weaknesses." Batman stated as he walked out in his costume.

Naruto glared at him, "You can suck my-"

"To strengthen you." Batman ended, leaving Naruto mid-sentence.

The Jinchuuriki was baffled, "Ok… didn't expect that. But… why?"

The dark knight sighed and grabbed something from his changing room, one of his many armor pieces, a vest… with a large gash on it. He remained silent as he moved to the computer, placed the vest at his side and pressed some buttons, showing an image of Satsuki accompanying some of the ninjas from the League of Shadows in stealing several places filled with the best of technology that Wayne Industries research lab developed. Naruto suddenly didn't need any other explanation.

"So, you fought her." The blond stated.

"It wasn't easy, she almost sliced me. I taunted her about you, to be honest. I tried to get her to leave the Shadows and join us so she could be with you… Her answer was to remark how prone you are for sacrificing your own life, selflessly putting it on the line for others. I can see, however, that she's referring to someone using you… and even her."

"How did you-"

"I'm a man with issues, lots of issues. I know my way around the mind of complete lunatics who don't have a sense of reality at all. You and her are obviously lovers, she wants to keep you safe from harm, even to the point of fighting you out of some duty by some bastards who have brainwashed her with lies… You, on the other hand, try hard to make her see the truth even if it means to fight her. She wants to keep you safe, but after all she and you have been through she doesn't even know who she can trust… Simple as that."

Ok, Naruto felt some respect for the man in the ridiculous giant bat outfit. '_Well, he's being honest, I can tell. He's given me his secret ID and Robin trusts him…And I better be on the relative good side here._' He sighed but nodded at the dark hero, "Remind me to take back half my insults to you." Hey, I said 'some' respect, not his entire respect.

Batman stood from his seat and turned to use his Bat-glare on the blond, "So long as I don't have to fight you." The bat warned, "Because, I'm not this nice unless I want something out of it. If you repeat your attacks on Superman, no matter how much I approve of them, I'll stop you even if I have to take you down. I won't allow fights… at least when in missions. But if you so much as think of doing something that might be in the slightest way harmful to someone who doesn't deserve it I won't only stop you… If push comes to shove I'll break you."

Naruto kept an even stare at the full power of Batman's intimidation without moving an eyelash, "And the same comes to you, rat." He spat back with some impatience. "You try to act like a dick to my friends, I'll do to you what I did to that son of a bitch in the restaurant, and I don't care who you are or what you can do to my life… You can try to insult me, spit on my face and even laugh right at my face about my cap, and I'll take it like a man… But if you insult my friends or do something harmful to them, I won't break you… I'll make sure you live the rest of your natural life knowing only pain."

As a writer I wanna say "Congratulations, Naruto! You earned the Bat-respect. However, you'll still keep the Bat-rivalry" in a Legend of Zelda style when you get an item, even with the music, because who didn't wish to have the respect of the Batman? But I have a story to take care of here. Both heroes glared at each other, holding their ground until it was decided that both of them had their ideals. Silently they reached a mutual pact out of respect, and Batman moved back to his seat to press some buttons on the computer.

Suddenly, an image of Naruto's face, minus the goofy cap, appeared, "So, as far as I know, you have control over this life energy you call chakra that you can use for several powerful, devastating and tricky techniques beyond normal comprehension, strength comparable to Ultragirl's, speed as decent as Kid Flash's, good aim with bladed projectiles and your own teleportation move." He finally stopped typing and kept on looking at the screen as he talked to the blond, "Now, about your weaknesses…"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Fire…Some of my moves use the element of wind, an affinity I have, which sadly strengthens fire, which sadly Satsuki has… I can use water but I've yet to master it. I've been meaning to ask Kaldur for lessons but so far I haven't really found a situation to use my affinity for water."

Batman nodded, "Seeing as your fighting style lacks any sort of disciplined set of close quarter combat techniques…And that Satsuki carries a sword, not to mention this elemental disadvantage… I think I have an idea of how to help you have an even larger edge for when you face her for the next and final time." He then turned to look at Naruto with a serious expression, "She is our enemies' ace in their sleeve so long as she works to fight you, and so far she has a large advantage over use thanks to her large array of techniques. But the fact you can brush them off easily and fight back even some of the heavy hitters gives us our own edge against whoever is controlling the strings behind all these villains working together."

"So, you're trying to overpower your best weapon against them." Naruto stated dryly.

Batman shook his head, "No… I'm trying to help someone protect that which he fights for… Because if you want the team to be safe, you can't allow yourself to doubt or to be weak against these guys… Some of them are cruel just for the sake of cruelty, no matter if they are facing women or children."

There was a brief silence in the cave, which Naruto broke with a simple, "Thanks."

Batman allowed himself a small smile, before instantly wiping it off his face as he spun his chair to look at his guest… only to find him gone and his clothes laying on the floor along his kunais and shurikens.

XXXXXX

Megan, who had been trying to reach Ultragirl after the ravenette ran after the robot monkeys with Wally going to find her and Robin, had done the best she could to call in for reinforcements. Sadly, Naruto thought everything would be under control when he made the seal… He still needed practice.

Fortunately, as he stood in the middle of the highway near a gas station where Megan and Kaldur rested to repair the aquatic boy's bike as they tried to see where their friends had gone off to, the summoning seal he put in the kunai had worked rather well… It was supposed to summon living beings, so no part of Naruto's body was left in the cave and he wasn't a mess like in one of those movies where teleportation messed your body's genetic constitution and made you look like one of John Carpenter's monsters from the movie The Thing.

And, it worked somehow in also bring him with some decent clothes… meaning the skin tight black muscle shirt he had one beneath his dress shirt, his ramen cup stamped boxers and his goofy white cap. As Megan's blush grew redder than her freckles and Kaldur's right eyebrow twitched in shock at what he saw, Naruto face-palmed, "Oh great, as if I needed another thing to work in today."

Kaldur tried to speak as best as he could, "Naruto, where are your pants?" he put his bike near one of the gas containers to fill the tank and work on repairing it by using some of the tools in a toolbox nailed to the ground, being there as a rental for any costumer who may need to do a quick fixing to his vehicle.

Megan turned her head away from him, "U-Umm… Naruto…"

"Yes?" he asked, with his hand still on his face.

"You see… You're a natural blond." She said, turning her whole body to avoid looking at him in the slightest. It took him a few seconds until a breeze made him realize that his boxers were very old and loose… It was a good thing they hadn't reached the crack on his behind…But the front allowed Megan a look that confirmed that yes, he was a natural blond.

"Son of a- Damn it, I knew I should have bought new underwear two years ago!" the blond complained as he pulled his boxers up.

"How old are those?" asked Kaldur, before violently shaking his head, "Forget I asked! I don't want to know anything except any method you may have to find where Ultragirl is so we can stop her from doing something rash."

The foxy hero nodded, "Yeah, rash is kind of my job." He focused as best as he could, sensing the speedster and trickster following the kryptonian who moved fast. It was a bit hard to pin-point her thanks to the large distance that kept on growing as she advanced miles in a single leap following after whatever had pissed her off.

Naruto kept his hands on his old boxers to keep them from falling and tried to concentrate… until a smug, corpulent thief appeared with a metal box that had some dollar bills sticking out and small revolver on his hands, aiming its barrel at the now very pissed off blond fox boy, "Ok, now listen good, kids! I want that sweet bike of yours and all the money you have, even the golden teeth if necessary! You don't cooperate and boxer boy here gets to eat lead."

"Mind if I take him out?" Naruto asked, the others nodded and he grinned while cracking his knuckles, "Time to work on my stress."

One brutal beat-down later, the thief was in his briefs, tied to a flag post high up by his underwear giving him a wedgie. Kaldur had finally finished repairing his bike as Naruto had returned the stolen money and looked up his new clothes, which fortunately were brand new, recently purchased by what he could see, and rather clean. He had on a large olive green over-shirt two times his size, which he had wide open to show off his muscle shirt hugging his built body, and with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The cargo pants he had on were a dark gray shade, being baggy and loose enough to make him thanks the black belt was useful despite having one third of it hanging from his right hip. Last but not least, the thief had black combat boots Naruto was quite happy that were on his size. He put his pants' legs in them, giving them a ballooning effect. And with his white goofy cap he looked once again like a punk, albeit now being a more decent and less menacing looking one.

Simple clothes but good enough for him, and he noted something, "Hey, look, Megan! Now we wear the same colors!" he turned to the thief that still was getting his flag-post wedgie and mockingly saluted him, "Thanks!"

Megan wasn't sure whether to be flattered or intimidated… '_He's actually rough…_'

"You sadistic bastard, get me down! I… I want my mommy!" the thief cried pathetically as he tried to get his underwear off his very pained sensible parts. It was a miracle they were still holding him up despite his size.

Kaldur's right eye twitched madly as he gave Naruto a look of disbelief, "Did you REALLY have to put the revolver in his-"

"Hey, he asked for it." Naruto defended himself, stretching his legs so he didn't get a cramp running after Ultragirl as he waited for the Atlantian to get back on the road. Once Megan flew above their heads in the air and Kaldur got the bike to run again, Naruto sprinted with them closely following him. He was running ninja style, arms back and stretched while his body was leaned forward. The others were surprised that someone running like Sonic the Hedgehog was slowly leaving them behind.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, Robin was on his way to Gotham City. He had changed into his suit and was currently speeding up his bike as fast as his could to try to catch on with Ultragirl. A moment later, Kid Flash finally approached him, also changed into his suit. "Hey, you changed too." the boy wonder acknowledged.

"You kidding? I feel naked in civvies." He said with a small smile, "Still tracking the parts?" He asked.

"And Ultragirl." Naruto said as he kept on his sprint after a quick Hiraishin, startling the two younger boys. He had also brought with him both Kaldur and Megan even with the entire bike. They, of course, had been reluctant at first when seeing how his last teleportation left him in his underwear, so he forced them and now they thanked their lucky stars to be presentable.

The redhead finally stopped gaping and started asking, "How did you-"

"I'm a tracker with my tricks, I can sense where others are if I focus hard enough and get there in a second. So I guessed that if I followed you I'd find Ultragirl. So, where is she?"

The avian hero looked at his GPS to check the android's whereabouts, only to frown. "They were heading through Gotham." Then his face turned to shock, "Wait… Dude! They're at my school!" he exclaimed to the others.

"Kid, you and I are the fastest, so tell me where the school is so we can get there now!" he turned to the others with a grim look, "You try to get some back-up. I know this thing can copy abilities so I'll fight it without using my techniques…Meaning I won't have much of an advantage if any at all. You need to contact any help we can get while Kid and I try to keep Ultragirl safe."

Kaldur nodded, "We'll meet with you even if we don't have back-up, just try to last without giving him more powers, Naruto."

The whiskered blond chuckled, giving the team a reassuring grin, "Had worse already. I'm used to beating guys trying to overpower me by any means necessary." And with that both sped off. Naruto using his Hiraishin to run behind the speeding redhead who showed him the way, keeping up with Wally's top speed.

Megan remained silent, looking at the distance, but Robin didn't need to be a psychic, "Go with him."

"What?" asked the baffled girl.

Kaldur nodded, "Robin and I still have to call for back-up, and a psychic would be very useful no matter who is the enemy. If you worry for Naruto, we're not going to stop you when he actually needs the extra help."

She smiled truthfully at them, shouting a "Thank you!" as she flew after her friend.

Robin, however, turned to Aqualad, "So, which one of us tells Kid?"

"I think it's better if he finds out on his own. Besides, I think Ultragirl will be with him."

"With a girl as sweet as Megan? Heh, wanna bet on that?"

"Sure."

XXXXXX

Right now, Ultragirl was getting a beating from the oversized android that the small man known as Ivo called Amazo, who continuously kept on launching any attack he stole from the heroes to the stumbling girl. Ultragirl was clearly going to lose, but she wasn't the kind to go down.

"That's all you've got?" she taunted.

As a response, Amazo aimed his hand towards her. "Access, Captain Atom." The large metal monster said. But rather than watching Ultragirl getting hit by the energy beam coming from his extended limb and breaking through the wall to the basketball court down below, Amazo was the one falling down to the basketball court with a newly gotten black combat foot on one side of his face and a furious blond young man owning that boot. And for some reason he had changed his attire.

"What happened to your clothes?" was her only question.

He looked at her with some disbelief, "Yeah, I'm glad to see you like my change in wardrobe after getting your ass kicked by a gigantic half-nude elf reject." (Hey, the damn thing has pointy ears, why has nobody done this joke before?)

Ultragirl glared at him, "Hey, like I have an option. I don't have Superman's powers and that thing has his powers AND many others! You think I didn't try to break his robotic butt?"

"Oh, sorry for not knowing you were into that kind of stuff." Naruto scoffed.

She furiously stuttered, "Y-You pervert! Get your mind out of the gutter and just do something right for once!"

"Like what?!"

"Like this!"

And so, both turned to look at the slowly crawling back Amazo, who had taken the advantage of their banter to get up and try to attack them, only for them to punch him right in the face, sending him flying back into the wooden floor of the basketball gym. Naruto chuckled as he shook his fist, "Damn… It hurts not using chakra to punch something big."

"At least watching El Dorado last night helped you to get an useful idea." Ultragirl said, looking down at the large robot, which once again got up. "Oh, fucking please, why doesn't he stay down?"

"Let me ask." Naruto said as he jumped down and looked at the mechanical man.

"Amazo, stop." A new voice said, as the robot stood tall from the crater he had fallen in. Naruto looked up to find the owner of the voice still speaking, "Interesting, so it seems that meddlesome, rude and vulgar girl has company." Professor Ivo, who was calmly sitting at the bench with a few of his monkey robots by his side, said as he looked with a sneer at the blond. "I don't usually attend these things on person. But, watching someone rejected by the same Superman is too good to miss." He would have continued, had Naruto not interrupted him.

"This coming from the midget who uses an oversized doll to do his dirty work? What's the matter? Not even half the man enough to use your fists?" he retorted, trying hard to keep his head in the game. To be true, he wanted to snap and attack the man, pummeling him to a pulp, but if he lost control then the android in the court would try to copy his moves or attack him and force him to use his moves, and then copy them.

Ivo was losing his patience, "As insolent as you may be, I'm not stupid enough to rely on brute force unlike you and that girl. Do you know what I'm capable of?" he started to monologue, motioning to Amazo, which now stood up, "Just look at my son Amazo. He's the epitome of power. Superman can't even compare to what he can do. He has the power of any heroes he meets, even your powers can be his with just a glance."

Naruto got into a lazy boxing stance and grinned at the scientist, "Sorry, prof, I won't sell myself cheap to someone who builds creepy oversized elves."

Ivo's mood instantly soured, "Amazo, break his every bone." The large android instantly continued the fight.

As the large automaton approached Naruto, he moved his arms to his new over-shirt and took it off, throwing it right at Amazo's face when the robot was close enough. Naruto then slammed his fists into his gut as hard as he could without chakra, not daring to have the bastard copy even the slightest trick on his book. Amazo grabbed the shirt in the air, not keeping his sight from the blond, and threw it to the ground as Naruto tried his best to at least dent the ridiculously tough armor… If only he could use his wind chakra in a weapon he'd be fine, but he was unarmed thanks to his failed summoning seal in the kunai he gave Megan so he only had his fists which weren't enough to get through the thick armor. To have strength similar and even superior than Ultragirl's he needed chakra.

Amazo easily caught one of his fists and looked down on him, "Accessing, Black Canary."

The next feeling was absolutely horrible for Naruto as his sensitive ears received a powerful sonic blast right at the, a shriek with so much raw power that it sent him flying back and land into Ultragirl's arms. She ran to help him the instant he started hitting the large robot, only to watch him suffer and now roll in her arms while trying to get the horrible ringing off his ears by covering them in a futile attempt to deafen the world. He might be able to resist the pain if he remained away from the blast's range, but being struck at pointblank made him swear his ears would bleed any second now.

Ever listened to nails scratching on a chalkboard or a bad high pitch in your earphones at a real high volume? Well, imagine that pain a hundred times worse and you'll figure what he's feeling. "**Dammit! I knew there'd be flaws to merging with you!**" Kurama cursed as he felt his own head about to split open.

With determination for her first friend's sake and well-being, Ultragirl stood up to the large creation of the mad scientist. Amazo finally got a few hits as the kryptonian girl went out, "Don't you dare hurt him!" she said, forcing the large copy automaton back, until it got tired and attacked her back with a hook to her gut. The large android attacked with speed and strength and precisely hit the girl to force her down. Once she hit the floor once again at Amazo's inhuman hands Naruto started to snap as he saw the robot about to crush her with both his hands intertwined together like a mace.

Luckily, before Amazo could land the hit, Kid Flash finally arrived and immediately took Ultragirl out of the way. He moved her towards the place where Robin stood along Aqualad while Miss Martian hovered closer to Naruto and tried to calm his pain with her psychic powers. Robin attacked by throwing a birdarang towards the robot, but the power stealing machine simply accessed Martian Manhunter's density shifting ability to make his body ethereal, letting the sharp shuriken fly through him.

"Access, Red Tornado." The android said as he raised a hand to shoot a powerful gale of wind to blow away the heroes. Miss Martian, while trying to ease Naruto's pain, lifted the floor to make a wooden shield to protect both her and the blond. Robin and Aqualad shot their grappling hook and whip respectively to the closest thing that could hold them while both grabbed on to Kid Flash to deny their friend a trip for his face to meet the wall. Ultragirl for her part slammed both her hands into the ground, slowly skidding away while tearing some of the planks with her but still remaining from flying.

Miss Martian let out a sigh and put her entire attention on easing Naruto's ringing ears. But, she wasn't able relax as Amazo accessed Captain Atom, blasting an energy blast at them. With a smirk of satisfaction Ivo watched as the two of them got hit and fell to the ground as…planks?

Suddenly, the floor cracked from under Amazo as Naruto shot up with an uppercut to his chin, knocking the large alien flat on his robotic ass but breaking his knuckles in the process. "Worth it." Naruto said as he shook his hand, letting some blood drip into the floor as his healing factor kicked in.

"Interesting, a healing factor… I wonder how Amazo could mimic that." Ivo said with an evil grin before his eyes shone cruelly at Naruto, "Oh, wait, he can now."

And just like that the monstrosity rose up with a large dent on his chin taking its original form back. "Oh please, not even I can be this annoying to fight." Naruto said as he felt the warm chakra from Kurama heal his hand. '_Damn it, can't use chakra or this thing might copy any technique I use, like just now mimicking my healing factor, and I'm out of weapons thanks to screwing up with the seal I gave Megan… If God exists, I must have REALLY pissed him off today._'

"Access Superman." The android said as its eyes glowed red.

"Yeah, I should've stayed in bed this morning."

Outside the building, a large beam of red energy flew from one of its walls, causing the wall to fall down and act as a window for everyone to see Naruto with his body leaned back to the point his head was almost touching the ground while he flailed his arms around to try to get his balance back. Ivo smirked as Naruto struggled to regain his up-straight standing position.

"Amazo, since this kid doesn't want to show you new tricks, get rid of him."

And before he, or any of the other members of the team, could react, Amazo flew at Naruto and gave him a powerful bear-hug, making the blond feel his bones crack before he mimicked Red Tornado, flying up, through the roof, and painfully throwing the boy on his back atop the school.

"Yeah…" Naruto groaned, getting up with his face contorted in barely held pain, "That crack back there was definitely my spine." He mumbled, and to prove his words were true he had a hand on a misplaced vertebra, before grunting loudly when he put it back in its place with a snap. "**This guy has super strength and you have no chance of using your powers unless he copies them…AND now you can't move your legs.**" "Oh fu-" "**Temporarily, try to do your best to endure the next round of punishment.**"

Naruto grimaced as he tried to make his legs move, forcing his chakra to give him control over them while Amazo looked down on him, flying down with his eyes once again glowing red. Suddenly, it stopped midair, he turned intangible as an arrow flew at him, passing right through him and allowing Naruto the time he needed to get his legs to move his ass out of the way and make him stand up, albeit shakily. He grabbed the arrow and pocketed it.

Naruto looked at this, analyzing the situation, '_He takes pauses to change powers…So if I can get him distracted… I'll be able to at least get enough chakra to punch his fucking head off his shoulders._' "**It's a plan, it seems.**" '_Let's hope I'm still in the 'Being Alive' club to find out if it works._'

Instantly, Ivo flew from the hole in the ceiling thanks to his robot monkeys carrying him, flying with their rockets and letting him step gracefully on the roof to look at Naruto with a smug look all over his face. "Still breathing, I see…Amazo, have you learned anything out of this kid?"

"Negative, master."

Ivo's mood instantly soured, "Well, if he isn't showing his tricks… Finish him off." The android leapt high into the air and dived at Naruto, kicking him repeatedly while airborne as Naruto blocked the strikes with his arms, feeling how they cracked without their chakra cloak to protect his arms. The Jinchuuriki at least managed to block most of the android's blows and the ones that did connect didn't hurt him much compared to previous bad experiences. Ivo didn't like that, "It seems this brat is much stronger than I actually thought."

Once Amazo stopped to try an axe kick to the kitsune's head, he did something nobody would think of doing, he lunged at Amazo, tackling him to the ground and then stood above him and started to beat him, punching the android's mechanical skull with his fists as fast as he could with hooks, one after the other, as fast and hard as he could deliver them even if his knuckles started to bleed.

As soon as the damage started to make a dent on Amazo, the android turned intangible again, letting Naruto's last punch crack the roof's concrete ground. "You cheating, cheap Legolas rip-off!" He cursed as he grabbed his bleeding knuckles while Amazo sank on the ground. He got up, letting his hands heal again.

"Watch out!"

Before his bare and very hurt hands could recover, Amazo stood up behind Naruto, trying to slam him down with a blast from Captain Atom, however Wally got his back as he ran up the wall to the roof and gave the android a combination of punches and kicks, as fast as lightning. "I owe you one, for a change." Naruto said as he flexed his fingers, glad that his knuckles were back to normal.

"Hey, you said it before! Playing together as a team or getting our butts kicked." The redhead said with a small smile just as Amazo stood up.

Naruto got into a stance, as did Kid Flash as he warned the speedster, "Now's a good time to use that motto, considering he's copied my healing factor we need to do damage massive enough to make sure it never comes back up."

The android finally got the duo on his sight, only to turn the last second as a diving Ultragirl roared, held by the team's Martian girl, as she knocked him against the ground. It could've ended with less property damage for the school, if the punch hadn't been aimed down: otherwise, she would've knocked him off the roof instead of it falling back on the basketball court. But since that wasn't the case, she and Megan quickly flew right after the automaton, putting themselves back on guard and waiting for the enemy to attack again.

"Amazing..." mumbled an astonished Naruto. "**Heh, you always liked the vixens that could kick ass.**"

Wally nodded, "Well, what can I say? You got that right." He then got serious, "Now we should try to get rid of that damn toaster on steroids."

Naruto smirked at him as he jumped down after Amazo, "Try? I'm gonna get it done if it's the last thing I do."

As he landed he watched the team's mechanical foe charge with the strength of a rhinoceros at Robin. Seeing that he would be unable to stop him with a blow, the bird boy chose to leap over him. However, this time Amazo started to get smart. As Robin passed over his head, he grabbed the boy's ankle and swung him against the ground with fury. The wooden floor broke under Robin's light weight and he was left out of air due to the extreme force Amazo had been built with.

Aqualad then raised his swords over his head and prepared to impale Amazo's head. But just then, the android turned and mimicked Black Canary and parried his attack with his robotic arm. The android stopped his attack, yet he was unable to keep him still for too long as the aquatic boy hit the metallic monster on the face with his other sword and then kicked him away, pushing him away from the now standing Robin who smirked. The avian themed hero shot his grappling hook to a nearby wall and pulled it to make Amazo trip over it and fall on his back.

"No mercy!" Aqualad commanded and everyone went after Amazo as one.

The entire team ran at the downed robot, intent on ending its existence by leaving no trace of him. However, Amazo didn't need to take a break, "Accessing Red Tornado."

"Oh you cheating, cheap bast-" before Naruto could end his swearing he and the entire team were flung away by the red gales of wind.

"Hahahaha! Oh my goodness, this is such a blast! I only wish I had popcorn!" Ivo gloated as his monkeys returned him to one of the few benches that remained without being destroyed.

Naruto growled as he and the others tried to get up, "I don't know who I want to punch more in the face, the creepy elf or the midget it comes with."

Robin's eyes widened at the idea the blond gave him, "Naruto, you're a genius!"

"I am?" "**Well, that's something I never thought anyone would call you.**"

Robin grinned ecstatically, "Think about it. What do you do when sparring with us? Why do you always overwhelm us? Because you attack us all at once."

Aqualad nodded as he got the idea, "Cut off the snake's head and the body dies."

Ivo felt a shiver run down his spine. "Amazo, protect your master. Priority Alpha- Gack!" the professor was cut off by Wally who kicked him in the back, sending him down.

"Hot potato!" The redhead shouted.

Megan smiled as she caught the man midair and threw him at one of the baskets in the court, making three points as Ivo fell down the loop. Amazo ran at her as she grabbed him again and was about to throw him again, only to be stopped by Naruto once again breaking his knuckles to make an even bigger dent than normal on the robot's gut.

"What's the matter? Can't fight like a man?" he taunted for the sake of getting some steam off verbally. Amazo watched as its master flew above him, he was about to catch him but Ultragirl picked up where Naruto left and flanked the copycat automaton, delivering powerful hooks to the dent Naruto made and following up with an uppercut to the dent, making a crack on the robot's torso. Ivo however was caught by Aqualad's water whip, swung on the air and thrown at Robin who mimicked a bull fighter with his cape, but caught Ivo by his vest and swung him around before throwing him on the ground, where he rolled until landing face-first.

Kid Flash ran from the benches back at Ivo, and when Amazo saw that, following the order he was given, accessed Flash to save his master. Only to be stopped by Naruto with the mysterious arrow he found now in his hand. Amazo was instantly stopped dead in his tracks, right before the incredibly shocked Ivo who watched as Naruto brought the arrow up into the crack he and Ultragirl made in Amazo's torso Naruto twisted it, now finally channeling chakra to his arms and wind chakra to the arrow's tip.

"Do me a favor…" Naruto started as he moved the arrow up and up, driving it from the 'guts' to the throat, "Stay fucking dead!" And with a final push, the arrow's tip pierced through Amazo's head. As aprks started to fly around Naruto used his Hiraishin and watched as Amazo's head and half his torso blew to pieces.

"My Amazing Amazo, no!" Ivo cried, crawling to his creation, only to feel a strong hand on his collar. He slowly looked up to see a madly grinning Naruto giving him the smile of a serial killer.

"We're not done playing here, prof…" he started, his eyes shifting to the red crimson with slit pupils of his fox companion.

Ivo peed his pants from the fear, and the team simply looked back, for once not feeling any sympathy to someone Naruto would torture. But instead of dango sticks… it was worse… much worse. "Say hello to an early, YOUTHFUL Christmas present, prof."

XXXXXX

In the afterlife, two men with green spandex, black bowl haircuts and thick eyebrows looked down with wide smiles on their faces and the manliest of tears streaming down their cheeks.

"Naruto-kun! You know the power of YOUTH!"

The rest of the people in Paradise rolled their eyes and turned away from the trauma inducing sunset that both men created when hugging. Meanwhile, a certain professor would need a lot of mental help.

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap!**

**And now, that's teamwork! Masashi Mishimoto, take notes and eat your heart out!**

**Now, since this chapter has been very action packed, the next one will have some bonding of the team. Hey, I'm a serious writer and want these guys to get along like real people. But don't worry, next chapter will also have them meeting Artemis, who isn't in the harem even if she saved Naruto's bacon. Sorry, I enjoy shipping her and Wally and no person has or could ever change my mind… Trust me, a LOT have tried in PM's as I made this fic and I still won't pair her with Naruto.**

**Swordslinger out!**


	9. Chapter 9

DO NOT REVIEW! I will be revamping this. Due to glaring flaws that some readers want to hate to their guts, I'm gonna face-palm and admit some are bad while trying to understand why they have so much hatred if they don't have a monotony of blood, gore and violence to keep them going along titties and asses for them to see doing the dirty.

I meant to do this fic for the fun of having a heroic Naruto for once instead of my dark fics... Now that I look at it, and to some of my newer works, I feel it could have gone better. I never did what I wanted for this fic from the start after the Cadmus incident: Naruto having fun.

I mean, has ANYONE here besides me grown tired of Naruto doing killing, beatings and occasional lemons that are disturbing most of the time (Thank yaoi fangirls with weird fetishes for that... Now I'll shudder and continue)? I don't want to be the bringer of bad news, but come on, people. Is it too much to ask for Naruto to just enjoy an evening with good friends, new or old, and laugh along them, get to meet them, etc.?

When I watched Young Justice and saw the heroes I thought to myself, "Man, I'd like to hang around with these dudes and go for a pizza." Well, before season 2 came in along the rule of kicking a hero in the soul ALL comic books seem to have when the protagonists' mouth corners have some semblance of a smile.

I wanted this Naruto to enjoy being with the team, laugh with them, play baseball and be in comedic situations. Remember Teen Titans, when the five heroes were together at picnics, played and laughed like real people? I want that here.

Fics are supposed to be fun, and that's what I want. I want Naruto to laugh after the shitty life Kishimoto gave him as he made him even more of a punching bag. I want to see him being dragged by Wally in attempts to score with chicks at any sort of entertainment center or to play videogames at an arcade. It'd be epic to see him and Robin doing parkour for the heck of it and giving each other stealth tips. Kaldur and him could have some small rivalry in the use of bladed weapons. He and Megan could be in awkward and ridiculously adorable situations where they try to make each other smile. Ultragirl (Civilian name was going to be Claire) and him would spend time either sparring with him trying to teach her how to keep her temper under control, or go around trying to find something new to have fun with. Artemis and him would have had a brother/sister relationship, nothing romantic as I prefer her with Wally, and friendly competition to see who can annoy Wally more for the laughs in good ways, well for Naruto since we know she likes to be on top of the speedster.

As for Satsuki... yeah, I might have made her too obsessed with him, and show small development that flamers ignored to insult me. I planned on having her admit her defeat in this original arc, and then decide to work in the shadows beneath the Light to help Naruto as a double agent. In this chapter she'd have admitted her lover is way stronger than her, and that since she's seen how no matter what she does to try to top him he'll always be an unstoppable force, she admits defeat and decides to help him in any way possible even if it means to sacrifice her life for his.

This chapter would have had that, I planned for Naruto to enjoy an evening in Tokyo, have fun with the team and after they were ready to get back home an original mini-arc where they meet Artemis would appear. I have the chapter done and all, but when I look at this fic... remember the flames I deleted, and how lacking of a good point most of those were? I feel that this fic, while not perfect, is good and fixable.

So, unlike many of my other fics which are left in the dust, this one will be kept on going as I adjust the chapters instead of making a whole new and better idea out of it. It'll be kept going and I'll make sure to finish it once I'm done fixing the previous chapters and making them feel right for yours truly.

This is the one fic I wanted to be made for fun, to see smiles and heroes fighting for what's right in a world covered in shadows while they face their own demons... Well, I better get busy.

Now, the bad news, I am ridiculously busy in this thing called life. These days I have been glued to work, work, more work, immense loathing of work spiced with extra work popping out of nowhere. The few breaks I had were spent chatting with friends or trying to relax, get the stress out and kick my ass to make this or any other fic, but then I'd be too spent to do a thing.

I'll try to revamp this fic as soon as I can, but with the work that some karmatic overseer put on me for making fics and failing to do them perfectly I might as well run like an idiot with BBQ sauce as my shampoo and a sign of "Chew my nipples" glued to my naked ass in a zombie convention when I snap. So, be patient.


End file.
